La danza de los sueños
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale se encontraba sometida a los imprevisibles cambios de humor de su exigente tutor, Emmett McCarty. Pero cuando el deseo empezó a arder entre ellos, fue el turno de Rosalie de enseñarle al precavido Emmett la apasionada magia del amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo... :) aqui les traigo la continuacion de Reflejos.. esta historio al igual que la otra no me pertenece al que los personajes, ya que solamente es una adaptacion de los libros de Nora Roberts.. Espero les guste este primer cap. **

**bye..**

Capitulo 1

El gato yacía inmóvil boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y las garras sobre el pecho

Los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las persianas caían sobre su cuerpo, iluminando su pelaje anaranjado. De pronto, el ruido de una llave en la cerradura rompió la calma del apartamento. El animal abrió los ojos al oír la voz de su dueña, pero los volvió a cerrar con pereza cuando supo que no había llegado sola. Otra vez venía acompañada de aquel hombre.

—Pero, Rose, no son ni las ocho y el sol todavía está en el cielo.

Ella dejó las llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo y se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Royce, ya te lo he dicho. Tengo que acostarme temprano. La cena ha sido encantadora y me alegra que me invitaras a salir.

—En ese caso —dijo él tomándola en sus brazos—, déjame invitarte a algo más.

Rosalie aceptó el beso y la punzada de calor que sintió bajo la piel, pero cuando él se acercó más, se apartó y volvió a sonreírle.

—Royce, de verdad tienes que irte.

—Una última copa —sugirió él con otro beso suave y persuasivo.

—Esta noche no —respondió ella—. Mañana tengo clase y ensayo.

—Sería más fácil si yo fuera otro hombre — le estampó un rápido beso en la frente—, pero esa pasión por el baile... — se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

Rosalie Hale era la primera mujer en años que había conseguido mantenerle a raya. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía insistiendo?

Al ver su silueta recortada contra la luz de la puerta, supo la razón. Era muy hermosa... tan hermosa, que era única.

Rosalie echó el cerrojo y sonrió. Le gustaba Royce King. Era alto, rubio y muy atractivo, con un mordaz sentido del humor y un gusto exquisito. Ella respetaba su talento como diseñador, vestía unos modernos modelos suyos y podía relajarse en su compañía; aunque estaba claro que King hubiera preferido algo más íntimo.

Sin embargo, aunque había cierta atracción, no era un hombre que despertara sus emociones más profundas. Podía hacerla reír, pero jamás podría hacerla llorar...

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo con el marco dorado y sintió una repentina soledad.

Aquel espejo era una de las primeras cosas que había comprado cuando se mudó a su nuevo apartamento, y significó mucho para ella poder colgarlo en el vestíbulo de su hogar. A la tenue luz del ocaso, contempló la larga y espesa melena oscura que le llegaba hasta los codos. Su rostro era pequeño y delicado, con unos labios grandes y carnosos, una nariz recta y una barbilla prominente. Una cara exótica, le habían dicho, rematada por la mirada felina de sus grandes ojos azules. Pero ella no se encontraba guapa, y aunque sabía que con el maquillaje adecuado podría resultar fascinante, el resultado sería ficticio; no sería Rosalie Hale.

Dio un suspiro y se apartó del espejo para echarse en el sofá Victoriano. A los pocos segundos, Nijinsky soltó un profundo bostezo y se subió a su regazo. Rosalie empezó a acariciarle las orejas, distraída. ¿Quién era Rosalie Hale?, se preguntó.

Cinco años atrás había sido una estudiante novata llena de entusiasmo que empezaba su carrera en Nueva York. Gracias a Alice..., recordó con una sonrisa. Alice Dunne, la mejor bailarina que había visto en su vida, había sido su profesora, amiga e ídolo. Se acabó casando con Jasper, el tío de Rosalie, y vivía en Connecticut con sus hijos. Cada vez que Rosalie los visitaba la sorprendía el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Exceptuando quizá padres, no conocía a ninguna otra pareja más enamorada.

Incluso después de seis años, la tristeza la invadía al pensar en sus padres. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que la muerte de aquellos seres tan queridos la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba.

Jasper Hale se convirtió en su tutor y los dos se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo costero en Connecticut. Allí, Alice consiguió convencerlo de que su sobrina necesitaba entrenarse mucho más. A Jasper le costó mucho, pero al final permitió que Rosalie, con tan solo diecisiete años, se marchara a Nueva York. La vida de la joven cambió en aquel momento para siempre.

O quizá empezó a cambiar la primera vez que estuvo en la escuela de danza de Alice, pensó Rosalie. Fue allí donde había bailado para McCarty.

¡Qué miedo sintió al estar frente al mejor bailarín de la década! Emmett McCarty era una leyenda viva y había enseñado a las bailarinas de mayor talento, entre ella Alice Dunne.

Había ido a Connecticut para convencer a Alice de que volviera a Nueva York y que fuera la estrella del ballet que él había montado.

Rosalie recordó lo aterrorizada que se quedó cuando Emmett le pidió que bailara para él. Pero resultó ser un hombre tan encantador, que a ella le resultó muy fácil obedecer y dejarse llevar por la música.

—Cuando vayas a Nueva York, ven a verme —le había dicho al acabar.

Desde entonces, Rosalie pensó en él con una especie de adoración reverencial, y habría sido capaz de bailar desnuda en Broadway si se lo hubiera pedido.

Sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar muy duro para complacerlo, incapaz de resistir su desaprobación. Y él la llevó hasta el límite de sus posibilidades con una exigencia implacable y despiadada.

Rosalie llegaba tan agotada a la cama, que no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar de humillación. Pero todo el dolor se le olvidaba en cuanto él le dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Había bailado, luchado y reído con él. Había observado el cambio que se producía en Emmett con los años, y aún no lo conocía del todo.

Tal vez fuera ese el secreto que lo hacía irresistible a las mujeres; el aire enigmático el acento extranjero, la reticencia a hablar de su pasado...

Rosalie sonrió al recordar lo enamorada que había estado de él con dieciocho años. Emmett tenía entonces casi treinta y no pareció darse cuenta de nada. No le faltaban mujeres hermosas alrededor, ni le faltarían nunca.

«Estoy a salvo», pensó Rosalie. Tal vez demasiado a salvo. Soltó un sonoro bostezó y se estiró en el sofá, provocando que el gato saltara al suelo y se alejara bufando.

El sudor le empapaba la camiseta y algunos mechones de pelo se le soltaron del recogido.

Solo eran las once de la mañana, pero Rosalie ya llevaba dos horas ensayando la nueva y complicada coreografía de Emmett, "The Red Rose". Era realmente agotadora, pero viéndolo a él desaparecía la menor idea de cansancio.

Como director artístico de la compañía ya no tenía que bailar para mantenerse en la cumbre. Si lo hacía, a sus treinta y tres años y a pesar de todas sus obligaciones, era porque había nacido para ello, con un cuerpo alto, fuerte y esbelto. Su pelo oscuro y rizado le caía a ambos lados del rostro, cuyos rasgos seguían manteniendo el encanto juvenil. Tenía una boca preciosa y cuando sonreía...

Cuando sonreía, sus ojos grises cobraban un brillo especial y, entonces, no había modo de resistirse a él.

—Está bien —dijo con su acento ruso tan musical, al tiempo que detenía al pianista con la mano—. Podría ser peor.

En el lenguaje propio de McCarty, aquello era lo más parecido a un halago.

—Rosalie, el pas de deux desde el primer acto.

Ella se acercó a él inmediatamente. Los cambios de humor en Emmett eran tan variados como inexplicables, pero Rosalie sabía cómo soportarlo.

Sin decir nada, juntó la palma de su mano derecha con la suya y empezaron.

Aunque era una escena de amor, parecía más un duelo que una compenetración romántica. Pero, esa vez, Emmett no había compuesto un cuento de hadas, sino una apasionada historia entre un príncipe y una gitana. Los movimientos eran tan exuberantes y dinámicos, que remarcaban el desafió entre los dos personajes. Él exigía mientras que ella se resistía a sus demandas. Cada gesto con la muñeca o la cabeza acrecentaba el dramatismo de ambos.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas y dibujaba extraños reflejos en el suelo. Las gotas de sudor caían por la espalda de Rosalie, pero ella no las sentía. Estaba metida en el personaje de Carlota, quien conquistaría el corazón del príncipe en su primer encuentro.

Cuando bailaba con Emmett era cuando se daba cuenta de que siempre lo adoraría. No había nadie como él, y ser su pareja en el escenario había sido el mayor éxito de su vida. Emmett la había llevado más allá de sus esperanzas y posibilidades... pero solo como bailarina.

Rosalie se paró un segundo para respirar, aprovechando que el pianista volvía la página de la partitura.

—¿Dónde está hoy tu pasión, pequeña? —le preguntó Emmett tendiéndole la mano.

Ella odiaba aquel gesto, y él lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora, gitana mía, dime que me vaya al infierno. Con tu cuerpo y con tus ojos.

Empezaron de nuevo, pero esa vez Rosalie no pensó en el placer que le producía bailar con él. Fue como una competición real, en cada paso y en cada salto. Y su enojo le dio a Emmett lo que quería porque de manera inconsciente lo desafiaba a ser mejor que ella. Rosalie se dejó caer entre sus brazos, lo miró un momento con ojos encendidos, y se alejó de él, retándolo a seguirla.

Acabaron en la posición inicial, palma contra palma, y con la cabeza de Rosalie echada hacia atrás. Emmett la abrazó riendo y la besó con entusiasmo en ambas mejillas.

— ¡Ahora has estado maravillosa! Me has rechazado aun cuando me ofrecías tu mano.

Ella lo miró mientras recuperaba la respiración. Todavía le ardían los ojos con enfado y sintió un estremecimiento por la columna. Entonces, supo que Emmett lo había notado. Lo supo por su mirada y por la tensión de sus dedos en la espalda. Pero solo un instante y volvió a soltarla.

—A comer —anunció a los demás, quienes murmuraron con aprobación y salieron. Rosalie hizo ademán de irse con ellos, pero él la agarró por la mano —. Rosalie, quiero hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo, después de comer.

—Ahora.

—Emmett —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—, no he desayunado y...

— Hay yogur y Perrier en la nevera de bajo —la soltó y se dirigió hacia el piano —. Trae también para mí —le dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba improvisar

Rosalie se quedó de pie con las manos en las manos en las caderas. Era obvio que Emmett no consideraba la posibilidad de una negativa o de que ella tuviera otros planes. Esperaba que obedeciera sin rechistar.

—Insufrible.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó él sin dejar de tocar.

—Sí, he dicho que eres insufrible.

—Es cierto —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa—. Lo soy.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—¿Qué sabor? —le preguntó, y vio satisfecha cómo él se quedaba en blanco—. Yogur —le recordó—. ¿Qué sabor quieres, McCarty?

Al poco rato subía las escaleras con los brazos cargados de yogures, cucharas, vasos y una botella de Perrier. De abajo le llegaba el sonido de voces de la cantina, y de arriba la música del piano. Se paró en la puerta y contempló a Emmett. Estaba tocando un tema propio, suave y melancólico. Pero no era una composición escrita en papel. Era algo que le salía del corazón...

Los rayos de sol le iluminaban el cabello y las manos. Eran unas manos exquisitas, con dedos largos y vivaces que podían expresar más que mil palabras.

¡Parecía tan solo!

Aquel pensamiento la desconcertó. Era por la música, pensó con rapidez, es solo porque toca música triste. Caminó hacia él sobre el suelo de madera, sin hacer ruido gracias a sus zapatillas de baile.

—Pareces solitario, Emmett.

Por la manera tan brusca con que levantó la cabeza, Rosalie supo que lo había interrumpido en algún pensamiento íntimo. La miró extrañado por un momento, sin levantar los dedos de las teclas.

—Lo estaba —dijo al final—. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Va a ser esta una comida de negocios?—le preguntó ella arqueando una ceja mientras dejaba los yogures sobre el piano.

—No, no sería bueno para la digestión que discutiéramos, ¿verdad? —Tomó la botella de Perrier y le quitó el tapón—. Ven siéntate a mi lado.

Rosalie se sentó en el banco, y automáticamente se armó de valor para la sacudida que le provocaba su cercanía. Estar donde él estaba era como caer en un torbellino de poder. Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras comía tranquilo y relajado, Emmett despedía tanta electricidad como un circuito de corriente alterna.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó ella

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Ella se volvió asombrada y lo encontró mirándola con atención. Sus ojos eran de un gris insondable, cristalinos como el vidrio, y tan serenos como solo podían ser los ojos de un bailarín.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me ha llamado Alice.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rosalie arrugó la frente.

—Cree que no eres feliz —su mirada era tan intensa que ella sintió presión en el cuello. Tuvo que apartarse para aliviarla. Nadie más podía incomodarla tanto con una sola mirada.

—Alice se preocupa demasiado — dijo en tono despreocupado mientras hundía la cuchara en el yogur.

—¿Lo eres, Rose? —Emmett le puso la mano en el brazo, y ella se sintió obligada a mirarlo—. ¿Eres desgraciada?

—No —respondió de inmediato y con sinceridad—. No —repitió, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Él siguió escrutándole el rostro y deslizó la mano hasta su muñeca.

—¿Eres feliz?

Ella abrió la boca, preparada para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar y emitió un pequeño sonido de frustración. ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo, con aquellos ojos tan directos y sinceros? Unos ojos que no aceptarían una respuesta fácil.

—¿No debería serlo? —empezó a levantarse, pero él le apretó la muñeca,

—Rosalie —ella no tuvo más elección que mirarlo de nuevo—. ¿Somos amigos?

Ella intentó pensar en la respuesta apropiada. Un simple «sí» no definiría todos sus sentimientos que tenía hacia él, ni tampoco el alcance de su relación.

— A veces —respondió con cautela—. A veces lo somos.

Emmett aceptó la respuesta. Los ojos le brillaban de regocijo.

—Bien dicho —murmuró. Entonces, le sujetó las manos de manera inesperada y las llevó a los labios. Su boca era tan suave como un susurro en la piel. Rosalie no la soltó, pero se puso rígida de la sorpresa el la miró como si no fuera consciente del rechazo—. ¿Vas a decirme por qué no eres feliz?

Con mucho cuidado, Rosalie retiró las manos. Era muy difícil contenerse sintiendo su tacto. Era un hombre con necesidades físicas, que pedía respuestas físicas. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia una ventana. Manhattan se extendía a sus pies.

—Para ser sincera, no he pensado mucho en mi felicidad —dijo, y se echó a reír—. Oh, no, eso ha sonado muy pomposo —se dio la vuelta y lo miró, pero él no sonreía—. Emmett, quiero decir que no me había planteado mi felicidad ni mi desgracia hasta que tú me lo has preguntado —se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Emmett sirvió un vaso de Perrier y se levantó para llevárselo.

—Alice está preocupada por ti —le dijo.

—Alice tiene bastante de qué preocuparse con tío Jasper, los niños y la escuela.

—Ella te quiere.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y eso te sorprende? —le preguntó él mientras con un movimiento distraído le acariciaba un mechón suelto.

Rosalie tenía el pelo suave y un poco húmedo.

—Es su generosidad lo que me sorprende y supongo que será siempre así —hizo una pausa antes de preguntarle lo siguiente: ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella?

—Sí —respondió él de inmediato, sin vergüenza ni arrepentimiento —. Hace años — sonrió y le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja —. Siempre se mantuvo fuera de mi alcance. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, nos hicimos amigos.

—Extraño —dijo ella después de unos segundos—. No puedo imaginarte pensando en algo o en alguien que esté lejos de tu alcance.

—Era muy joven —dijo él con otra sonrisa—. Tenía la edad que tú tienes ahora, es de ti de quien estamos hablando, Rosalie, no de Alice. Ella cree que quizá te este exigiendo demasiado.

—¿Exigiéndome demasiado? —ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad con los ojos—¿Tú, Emmett?

—A mí también me cuesta creerlo — dijo él en tono jocoso.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y volvió junto al piano. Dejó el vaso de Perrier y tomó otro yogur.

—Estoy bien, Emmet. Espero que le dijeras eso —él no respondió y ella se volvió con la cuchara entre los labios—. ¿Emmett?

—Pensé que tal vez hubieras tenido una relación... desgraciada.

—¿Quieres decir que estoy triste por un amante?

Era evidente que él no se preocupaba en elegir sus palabras.

—Eres muy franca, pequeña.

—No soy una niña —respondió ella—. Y no...

—¿Sigues viendo a ese diseñador? —la interrumpió él con frialdad.

—El diseñador tiene un nombre —dijo ella con voz cortante—. Royce King. Haces que parezca la etiqueta de un vestido.

—¿Ah, sí? —Emmett esbozó una sonrisa libre de culpa—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—No, no lo he hecho —Rosalie levantó el vaso de Perrier y dio un pequeño sorbo, pero no puedo evitar el brillo de furia en sus ojos.

—Rosalie, ¿lo sigues viendo?

—No es asunto tuyo —intentó hablar con un tono ligero, pero la dureza era evidente.

—Eres un miembro de la compañía. Y yo soy el director.

—¿También has adquirido el papel de un confesor? —replicó ella—. ¿Tus bailarines tienen que informarte de sus amantes?

—Ten cuidado de cómo me provocas — advirtió él.

—No tengo que justificar mi vida social, Emmet —espetó Rosalie—. Voy a clase, soy puntual en los ensayos. Trabajo duro...

—¿Te he pedido que justifiques algo?

—No, pero estoy harta de que te comportes conmigo como un padre o un tío severo —frunció el ceño y se acercó a él—. Ya tengo un tío así y no necesito que me estés vigilando.

—¿No? —volvió a enroscar un dedo en los mechones que se le desprendían.

— ¡No! —gritó enfurecida—. Deja de tratarme como a una niña.

Emmet la agarró por los hombros, en un gesto tan violento que la sorprendió. Ella se quedó apretada contra él, con el cuerpo amoldado a aquellos músculos que tan bien conocía. Pero esa vez era distinta. Esa vez no había música ni pasos de baile. Rosalie podía sentir su enfado... y algo más. Sabía que él podía llegar a enfurecerse mucho, pero también sabía cómo tratarlo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos...

Se quedó perpleja al notar cómo respondía su propio cuerpo. Los dos corazones latían enfrentados, los dedos de Emmett se hundían en su carne, pero no había dolor.

Entonces, él bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y una punzada de deseo la atravesó. Era una sensación más dulce y afilada que ninguna que hubiera experimentado antes, y la dejó aturdida por completo.

Con lentitud, Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante preparándose para el beso. Sentía el susurro de su respiración en los labios. Los separó ligeramente y pronunció su nombre.

Emmett murmuró algo en ruso y la apartó.

—Deberías conocerme mejor —la espetó—, y no hacerme enfadar de manera tan deliberada.

—¿Era eso lo que estabas sintiendo? — preguntó ella, asombrada por su rechazo.

—Quédate con tu diseñador —le murmuró mientras se volvía hacia el piano que parece irte tan bien.

Se sentó y empezó a tocar, despreciándola con su silencio.

* * *

R**eview..? jejje que tal el primer cap hasta ahora.. **

**nos leemos..**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Tendría que habérselo imaginado, pensó Rosalie mientras se duchaba. Revivió el deseo que había experimentado en los brazos de Emmett, e intentó convencerse una y otra vez de que se equivocaba. Había estado entre sus brazos en innumerables ocasiones, y nunca había sentido nada parecido. Después, cuando volvieron a los ensayos, él la abrazó media docena de veces por lo menos.

Había habido algo, reconoció ella a regañadientes al recordar la tensión en el aire cuando interpretaban los pasos. Algo como disgusto e irritación.

Rosalie dejó que el agua corriera por su piel y le empapara el pelo pegado a la espalda desnuda. Estando sola intentó explicarse su reacción al abrazo de Emmett.

Su respuesta había sido claramente corporal y desesperadamente apremiante. Por otra parte, podía recordar el cálido placer de los besos de Royce; aquella tentación tan suave y fácilmente reprimible. Royce usaba palabras corteses y su seducción era la propia de un caballero. Las flores y las cenas íntimas con velas le resultaban... tan especiales. Y ni con él ni con ningún otro hombre había experimentado nada que fuera algo más que agradable.

Y de repente, un hombre con el que llevaba años trabajando, un hombre que podía enfurecerla con tan solo una palabra o hacerla llorar con un baile había hecho que algo explotara en su interior. No había sido precisamente agradable.

Nunca la había besado, ni la había abrazado como lo haría un amante, pero...

No había sido más que un accidente, se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba el grifo.

Un desliz ocasional, una simple reacción provocada por la pasión de la danza y la furia de la discusión.

Agarró una toalla y empezó a secarse. Su cuerpo era pequeño, esbelto y delgado, de miembros largos y flexibles. Rosalie lo conocía a fondo, como podía hacerlo una bailarina. Había sido su cuerpo, propio de la danza clásica, lo que la había llevado hasta Alice años atrás.

Alice..., Rosalie sonrió al recordar nítidamente su actuación en Don Quijote, un ballet que Lindsay protagonizó antes de que las dos se conocieran. Pero la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza cuando recordó el primer encuentro con la consagrada bailarina. Fue años más tarde, en su pequeña escuela de danza. Rosalie había estado sobrecogida y aterrorizada, pero juró que algún día ella también bailaría en Don Quijote.

Y lo hizo. Tío Jasper y Alice fueron a verla, aunque Alice ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo. Su amiga lloró de emoción, y Emmett se burló de ella.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro. Dejó la toalla en un montón y se puso una bata color fucsia Solo Alice habría adivinado que algo no iba bien. Rosalie se abrochó el cinturón agarró un peine. Recordó que en su última conversación telefónica le había hablado de Royce. Hablaron también de los niños, y tío Jasper le había suplicado que fuera a visitarlos en cuanto tuviera un fin de semana libre.

Pero, por encima de todas las noticias y cotillones familiares, Alice presintió algo que ni la propia Rosalie había notado: No era feliz. No desgraciada, pensó mientras se peinaba con suavidad los cabellos mojados. Solo se sentía insatisfecha.

¿Por qué? Era algo estúpido, decidió ella, enfadada consigo misma. Tenía todo lo que siempre había querido. Era la mejor bailarina de la compañía y su nombre estaba reconocido en el mundo de la danza. Iba a protagonizar el último ballet de McCarty. El trabajo era duro y exigente, pero ella lo ansiaba porque era la vida para la que había nacido.

Y, sin embargo, había veces en las que deseaba romper las reglas y volver a la vida de trotamundos que había conocido de niña. Tanta libertad y tantas aventuras.

Los ojos se le iluminaron con los recuerdos. Esquiando en Suiza, donde el aire tan frío y puro que hacía daño en la garganta al respirarlo; los olores y colores de Estambul; los niños delgados y de grandes ojos en las calles de Creta; la pequeña bonita habitación con pomos de cristal en Bonn... Durante todos aquellos años había viajado con sus padres, ambos periodistas, y no se quedaban ni siquiera tres meses en un mismo lugar. Por eso les resultó imposible establecer fuertes vínculos con nadie, excepto con ellos mismos y con la danza.

Esa había sido la única compañía que Rosalie tuvo de niña. Los escenarios cambiaban sin cesar, los profesores hablaban con voces, lenguas y acentos diferentes, pero la danza siempre había estado allí para ella.

Los años de viaje habían hecho que madurase a una temprana edad. No había lugar para la timidez, solo para la autosuficiencia y la precaución. Luego tuvo que vivir con su tío Jasper, más tarde llegó Alice y los años con los Evanston. Todos la animaron a ofrecer confianza y afecto, pero ella siguió en su propio mundo, donde solo el baile tenía razón de ser. Quizá por eso acabó convirtiéndose en una observadora empedernida. Estudiar y analizar a las personas llegó a ser algo más que una costumbre. Llegó a ser parte de su personalidad.

Y fue esa personalidad la que la había conducido a su enojo con Emmett. Lo había observado aquella tarde y había sentido una alteración interior, pero no había sido capaz de ponerle nombre. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Emmett seguían siendo un misterio, y a Rosalie no le gustaban los misterios.

Por eso le gustaba Royce, pensó con una media sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con los frascos del tocador.

Él era tan modesto y predecible. Parecía no tener pretensiones, y su cara era como un libro abierto. No había remolinos ni turbulencias ocultas. Pero con un hombre como Emmett...

Se echó loción en la palma de la mano y se la extendió por el brazo. Un hombre como Emmett era imprevisible por completo, una fuente constante de disgusto y confusión. Voluble, inconstante, agotador y muy poco razonable. Estar frente a él ya la dejaba extenuada, y encima era tan difícil complacerlo... Rosalie había visto a muchas bailarinas llegar al límite de la resistencia por darle lo que él quería. Ella misma lo hacía. ¿Qué lo hacía tan irresistiblemente atractivo?

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó del tocador. No tenía sentido intentar comprender a Emmett McCarty. Encendió una luz en la salita y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al mirar por la mirilla, se sorprendió y quitó la cadena.

—Royce, precisamente estaba pensando en ti.

Antes de que pudiera darle un beso amistoso se encontró en sus brazos.

—Mmm... Hueles muy bien.

Ella se echó a reír, pero él la hizo callar con sus labios. El beso fue más intenso y prolongado de lo que Rosalie pretendía, pero, aún así, lo animó a seguir con su propia lengua. Quería sentir más placer del que estaba acostumbrada. Quería excitarse; estremecerse por el miedo que aquella tarde le había producido los brazos de otro hombre. Pero cuando el beso acabó, el corazón le seguía latiendo a un ritmo sereno y su sangre seguía fría.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una forma de decir «hola» —murmuró Royce acariciándole el cuello.

Rosalie se quedó inmóvil un momento, deleitándose con la protección y seguridad que ofrecían aquellos brazos.

Al final se apartó y le sonrió.

—Es también una forma de decirte que me alegro de verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a sacarte de aquí —dijo él, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio—. Ponte el más bonito de tus vestidos, uno de los míos, por supuesto —le acarició brevemente la mejilla—. Vamos a ir a una fiesta

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó ella apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Sí... —Royce miró a Nijinsky, que estaba durmiendo sobre una mesita de cristal—. Una fiesta en casa de Jane Volterra —continuó. Ignoró al gato tanto como el animal lo ignoraba a él—. Es ese diseñador que hace medias y minifaldas estampadas.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo —a Rosalie se le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de un duendecillo pelirrojo con penetrantes ojos verdes y gruesas pestañas—. Tendrías que haberme llamado antes.

—Lo hice —dijo él—. Intenté localizarte en la academia, pero ya te habías ido y aún no habías llegado aquí —se encogió de hombros y sacó una pitillera dorada—. Jane ha organizado la fiesta en el último momento y van a asistir muchas personalidades.

Royce sacó un cigarro y volvió a meter la pitillera en el bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta color pizarra. Luego, encendió el mechero.

—Esta noche no puedo.

Royce arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo.

—¿Por qué no? —Le tocó el pelo mojado y la bata—. No tienes planes, ¿verdad?

Rosalie estuvo tentada de contradecirlo. Royce empezaba a dar por sentadas muchas cosas.

—¿Tan difícil te parece, Royce? —le preguntó, disimulando su enfado con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Es solo una suposición. Ahora sé una buena chica y ponte ese modelito rojo. Jane está obligada a llevar una de sus famosas combinaciones. Harás que parezca una animadora fuera de lugar.

Ella lo miró pensativa durante unos segundos.

—No siempre eres tan amable, ¿verdad, Royce?

—Los negocios no son amables, cariño —dijo él.

Rosalie reprimió un suspiro. Sabía que Royce se sentía atraído por ella, pero se preguntó si le gustaría igualmente sin sus vestidos.

—Lo siento, Royce. No puedo asistir a una fiesta esta noche.

—Oh, vamos, Rose —golpeó con un toque ligero el cigarro en el cenicero. Un signo de impaciencia—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte guapa y hablar con algunas personas.

Ella intentó no dejarse llevar por la creciente irritación. Royce nunca había entendido lo exigente y dura que era la carrera de una bailarina.

—Royce —le dijo con mucha paciencia—, llevo ensayando desde las ocho de la mañana. Estoy rendida y, si no descanso lo suficiente, no seré capaz de seguir. Tengo una responsabilidad con el resto de la compañía, con Emmett y conmigo misma.

Con mucho cuidado, Royce apagó el cigarro. El humo permaneció unos segundos en el aire, antes de disiparse por una ventana abierta.

—No puedes decirme que no quieres hacer vida social, Rosalie. Es ridículo.

—No tan ridículo como crees —replicó ella —. Quedan menos de tres semanas para el ballet, Royce. Hasta entonces las fiestas tendrán que esperar.

—¿Y yo, Rose? —la estrechó entre sus brazos, pero bajo su aparente calma se percibía el enfado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar?

—Nunca te he prometido nada, Royce. Te dejé claro desde el principio que mi trabajo era mi prioridad. Igual que tú trabajo lo es para ti.

—¿Significa eso que vas a seguir negándote que eres una mujer?

—No creo que haga tal cosa —dijo ella con frialdad.

—¿No?

Royce la abrazó con más fuerza, igual que había hecho Emmett horas antes. Pero a Rosalie le resultó curioso que los dos hombres le provocaran reacciones tan distintas. Con Emmett se había sentido atraída y enfadada.

Con Royce solo se sentía cansada e impaciente.

—Royce, no estoy negando mi feminidad por no querer acostarme contigo.

—Sabes lo mucho que te deseo —la atrajo más hacia él —. Cada vez que te toco ciento que empiezas a abandonarte, pero enseguida te paras como si hubieras topado con un muro — su voz se endureció por la frustración—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a resistirte?

Rosalie sintió una punzada de culpa. Las palabras de Royce eran ciertas, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

—Lo siento, Royce.

Él vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y probó otra táctica. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la miró con ternura.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, cariño —le rozó los labios con los suyos de una forma tranquila y persuasiva—.

Podríamos salir temprano de la fiesta y volver aquí con una botella de champán.

—Royce, no... —empezó a decir ella, la interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

Ella fue abrir tan distraída que se olvidó de mirar antes por la mirilla.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó al verlo.

—¿Le abres la puerta a todo el mundo?—preguntó él en tono desaprobatorio mientras entraba sin esperar a ser invitado.— Tienes el pelo mojado —añadió tocándole un mechón—. Y hueles como la lluvia de primavera.

Fue como si nunca hubiera oído las palabras enojo. Emmett la miró sonriente, con ojos burlones y se inclinó para besarla la nariz.

Rosalie hizo una mueca e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—No te esperaba.

—Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida.

Al oír la voz de Emmett, Nijinsky saltó de la mesa y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor del bailarín. El se agachó y le acarició el lomo. Luego se echó a reír cuando el gato se levantó sobre sus patas traseras pidiéndole que lo levantara.

Emmett se irguió, con Nijinsky ronroneando en sus brazos, y entonces vio a Royce.

—Hola.

—¿Te acuerdas de Royce? —preguntó Rosalie, avergonzada de haberlo olvidado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Emmett, sin dejar de acariciar las orejas del gato. Nijinsky miraba desafiante al otro hombre—. Una amiga común, Irina Denaly, llevaba un vestido tuyo —sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes—. Era tan bonito como ella.

—Gracias —dijo Royce arqueando una ceja.

—¿No vas a ofrecerme nada de beber, Rosalie? —preguntó Emmett con la vista fija en Royce.

—Lo siento.

Rosalie se dirigió presurosa hacia el pequeño bar que tenía instalado en un rincón, destapó la botella de vodka y sirvió una copa.

—¿Royce?

—Scotch —respondió él con brevedad, intentando alejarse de la camaradería de Emmett.

Rosalie le tendió una copa llena de Scotch y caminó hacia Emmett.

—Gracias —este se sentó en un mullido sillón con el gato en su regazo.

Nijinsky dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de quedarse dormido.

—¿Cómo van los negocios? —le preguntó el bailarín a Donald.

—Bastante bien —Royce se quedó mirándolo mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa.

—Usas tejido escocés para tus modelos otoño.

Emmett tomó un largo trago de vodka, con una típica despreocupación rusa hacia su elevada graduación.

—En efecto —dijo Royce con un ligero tono de curiosidad en la voz—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que sigues la moda femenina.

— Sigo a las mujeres —respondió y tomó otro trago—. Me gustan.

Era un comentario para ser interpretado en sentido literal, sin doble sentido ni matices sexuales.

Rosalie sabía que a Emmett le gustaban las mujeres desde la pura amistad, como la que mantenía con Alice, a apasionados romances como el que tuvo con aquella amiga en común, Irina Denaly. Sus aventuras amorosas eran la primera plana de la prensa amarilla.

—Creo que a ti también te gustan las mujeres —le dijo a Royce—. Demuestras ese gusto en el diseño de tus vestidos, y es lo que las hace tan atractivas e interesantes.

—Me siento halagado —dijo Royce. Se había relajado lo suficiente para sentarse en el sofá.

—Yo nunca halago —replicó Emmett con una sonrisa torcida—. Creo que es desperdiciar las palabras. Rosalie puede decírtelo. Soy un hombre muy... frugal.

— ¿Frugal? —Rosalie frunció el ceño—. No, creo que la palabra adecuada es egocéntrico.

—Hubo un tiempo en que la niña mostraba más respeto —comentó Emmett vaciando su copa.

—En efecto, cuando era una niña —espetó ella—. Ahora te conozco mejor.

Algo ardió en sus ojos al mirarla. Ira, desafío, regocijo... o tal vez las tres cosas. Rosalie no estaba segura, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

— ¿En serio? —Murmuró él, y soltó la copa en una mesita—. Cualquiera pensaría que está sometida a hombres de nuestra edad —le dijo a Royce.

—Royce no pide sometimiento —respondió ella, consciente de lo acalorada que estaba—. Y no le importa si pienso en él como en un anciano prudente y sabio.

—Afortunado él —dijo Emmett.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en mirar al hombre de quien estaban hablando.

—Entonces, no tendrá que replantearse sus expectativas —Emmett acarició la cabeza Nijinsky—. Parece que la nena tiene una lengua afilada.

— Solo para unos pocos.

—Vaya, ahora soy yo el que se siente halagado —respondió Emmet con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Rosalie lo miró furiosa y retorció su cuerpo bajo la bata de seda.

Royce bajó la mirada, pero Emmett mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella.

—Al igual que tú, considero que los halagos son una pérdida de tiempo y de palabras —le dijo con una fría sonrisa—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vestirme. Royce y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta.

Había algo de satisfacción en darle la espalda y alejarse.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y sacó el vestido rojo del armario. Sacó también un conjunto de lencería del cajón y lo arrojó todo sobre la cama.

Acababa de quitarse la bata cuando oyó girarse el pomo de la puerta. De forma instintiva se cubrió con la bata, agarrándola con ambas manos a la altura de los pechos.

Se quedó paralizada por el asombro cuando Emmett entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

—No puedes entrar aquí —empezó a protestar la joven, demasiado sorprendida para sentirse avergonzada o furiosa.

—Ya he entrado —dijo él ignorándola por completo.

—Bueno, pues ya puedes darte la vuelta y salir —subió más la bata, pero sabía que estaba en una posición de clara desventaja—. No estoy vestida —recalcó innecesariamente.

Emmett recorrió con la vista, y con una aparente falta de interés, sus hombros desnudos.

—A mí me parece que tienes el atuendo apropiado —la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿No ha sido el día suficiente para Rose? Mañana tienes una clase a las ocho.

— Sé a qué hora tengo la clase —replicó ella.

Con mucho cuidado soltó una mano de la bata y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—No necesito que me recuerdes mi agenda, Emmett, ni tampoco tu aprobación de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

—Sí la necesitas, cuando tu tiempo libre interfiere en tu actuación.

—No has tenido queja de mi actuación, que yo sepa —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Hasta ahora —concedió él—. Pero quiero lo mejor de ti, y es muy difícil que puedas dármelo si pierdes tus energías en esas estúpidas fiestas.

—Siempre te he dado lo mejor de mí, Emmett, pero a ti no te bastan las gotas de sudor derramadas en el esfuerzo —quiso darse la vuelta, pero recordó que la bata no le protegía el costado ni el trasero—. ¿Haces el favor de marcharte?

—Tomo lo que necesito —respondió él—. Y no hace muchos años, milaya, estabas ansiosa por dármelo.

— ¡Eso no es justo! Todavía lo estoy, y en cada ensayo no hay nada que no quiera darte. Pero mi vida privada es eso, privada. Así que deja de jugar a ser padre conmigo, Emmett. Ya he crecido.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —la furia de sus palabras la asustó y la hizo dar un paso atrás—. ¿Lo más importante para ti es ser tratada como una mujer?

—Estoy harta de que me sigas tratando como si tuviera diecisiete años, y como si tuviera que hincar la rodilla cada vez que te acercas a mí —su enfado creció mientras hablaba—. Soy una adulta totalmente responsable y puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Una adulta responsable —repitió él con los ojos entrecerrados. Rosalie reconoció en su expresión la señal del peligro—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo trato a los adultos responsables que, además, son mujeres?

—¡No!

Pero ya era tarde para negarse. Enseguida se encontró entre sus brazos y con el beso.

Pero no fue un beso duro y dominante como ella había esperado, preparada para resistirse. Emmett la besó como si supiera que ella respondería con la misma pasión y deseo. Era la boca de un hombre buscando la de una mujer. No había necesidad de forzarlo.

Rosalie separó los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Todos sus pensamientos y sensaciones se concentraron en él y solo en él. Soltó la bata, que cayó al suelo entre los dos, y Emmett le acarició la espalda desnuda. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer y se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Y mientras él llevaba las manos hasta sus caderas, el beso aumentó de intensidad y llevó a Rosalie hasta los límites de lo desconocido.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Lo atrajo hacia ella, exigiéndole que tomara todo lo que le ofrecía. Era una sensación más fuerte y penetrante que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado. El cuerpo le temblaba y le ardía de necesidad al sentir el tacto de sus manos.

Emmett la había tocado miles de veces; para levantarla, enderezarla y hacerla girar, pero esa vez no había música ni coreografía para combinar sus movimientos. Solo había instinto y deseo.

Cuando sintió que él se apartaba, protestó y quiso acercarse; pero Emmett la sujetó por los hombros y mantuvo la distancia.

Rosalie se quedó desnuda frente a él, sin hacer nada por cubrirse. Ya había visto su alma, por lo que no tenía sentido ocultar su cuerpo.

Emmett la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, como si estuviera memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. Luego, la miró a los ojos, despidiendo una furia penetrante y, sin decir palabra, salió del dormitorio.

Rosalie oyó el portazo de la puerta principal y supo que se había marchado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

«Y uno, y dos, y tres, y cuatro...» Rosalie seguía los movimientos al ritmo que le marcaba Emmet.

Tras horas de baile, su cuerpo había pasado del cansancio a la más completa insensibilidad. El breve descanso de la noche anterior no le había dado tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Si se había quedado en la fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había sido por una testaruda necesidad de demostrarse algo a sí misma. Eso lo sabía muy bien, igual que sabía que no estaba dando lo mejor en el ensayo del día.

Sin embargo, no recibía ningún comentario de Emmett. Ningún mal gesto ni crítica. Se limitaba a marcarle el compás una y otra vez, sin gritarle ni llamarle la atención cuando se equivocaba en los pasos o caía sobre un pie tembloroso.

Sería mucho más fácil si la reprendiera por sus fallos, pensó Rosalie mientras se estiraba en un lento arabesque. Si él le gritara ella podría gritarle también, y así aliviar su disgusto. Pero durante el largo y agotador ensayo no le dio oportunidad para desahogarse. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, parecía que estuviera mirando a través de ella. Rosalie sentía que no era más que un cuerpo, un objeto que se movía al son de su música.

Cuando Emmett anunció un descanso, ella se retiró al fondo de la sala, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Tenía los pies doloridos, pero no le quedaban ni fuerzas para masajearlos. Entonces, sintió una toalla en el cuello y levantó la mirada.

—Francie —consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Pareces rendida.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara.

Francie Myers era una solista, una bailarina de talento y una de las primeras amigas que Rosalie hizo en la compañía. Era pequeña y esbelta, con el pelo color trigo y los ojos negros y penetrantes. Continuamente estaba conociendo y perdiendo amantes con un sentido del humor inquebrantable, y Rosalie admiraba mucho su sinceridad y optimismo.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le preguntó mientras se llevaba un chicle a la boca.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Alguien estaba tocando el piano y la sala se llenó con los murmullos de voces y la música.

—Anoche estuve en una horrible fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana.

—Suena a algo divertido —dijo Francie. Estiró la pierna hasta tocar la pared y miró a los ensombrecidos ojos de Rosalie—. Pero no creo que lo pasaras muy bien.

—Ni siquiera quería estar allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste?

—Por maldad —murmuró Rosalie mirando a Emmett.

—Eso ilumina toda diversión —los ojos de Francie se posaron en una elegante rubia con leotardos azules.

—Leah tiene algo que decir sobre tu estilo de hoy.

Rosalie siguió la mirada de Francie. La melena de Leah rodeaba un rostro escultural que parecía hecho de marfil. Le estaba hablando a Emmett mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Rosalie.

—Sabes cuánto desea protagonizar este ballet —dijo Francie—. Ni siquiera interpretar a Aurora la ha calmado. Emmett no actúa en La Bella Durmiente.

—Gracias a la competencia, la compañía se mantiene viva —repuso Rosalie con voz distraída, mientras veía cómo él le sonreía a Leah.

—Y a los celos —dijo Francie. Rosalie giró la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con sus perspicaces ojos.

—Sí —reconoció tras una pausa—. Y a los celos.

El pianista entonó una balada romántica y alguien empezó a cantar.

—No hay nada de malo en un poco de celos —Francie movió los tobillos de forma rítmica—. Son buenos para la salud, pero Leah... —su pequeño y alegre rostro adquirió una expresión seria—. Es como el veneno. Si no bailara tan bien, desearía que se largara. Mírala —añadió mientras se levantaba—. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo. Quiere ser la primera en la compañía y tú estás en su camino.

Rosalie se puso en pie mientras Francie se alejaba. Su amiga rara vez hablaba mal de alguien. Tal vez solo estuviera reaccionando por algo que Leah hubiera dicho. Por su parte, ella podía sentir los celos de Leah. Siempre había habido celos en la compañía, como en cualquier familia, y Rosalie sabía lo mucho que Leah deseaba el papel de Carlota en el nuevo ballet de Emmett.

Desde que entraron en la compañía, las dos habían rivalizado por un gran número de papeles.

Las dos habían ganado y las dos habían perdido. Cada una tenía su estilo propio, por lo que hacían único el papel que interpretaban. Rosalie era una bailarina fogosa y apasionada, mientras que Leah era la personificación de la elegancia: clásica, refinada y fría. Tenía un talento que ella admiraba, pero que nunca había intentado emular. Rosalie bailaba con el corazón y Leah con la cabeza.

En cuanto a su técnica, las dos estaban tan igualadas como dos bailarinas podían estarlo. Rosalie actuó en Don Quijote y Leah lo hizo en Giselle. Ella fue Firebird y Leah interpretó a la princesa Aurora. Emmett sacaba el máximo partido de ambas, y le había tocado a Rosalie ser su Carlota.

Pero en aquellos momentos, mientras la contemplaba hablando con Emmett, Rosalie se preguntó si los celos no serían más profundos de lo que había pensado. Nunca habían sido amigas, aunque siempre habían mantenido un mutuo respeto profesional. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, Rosalie había percibido una creciente hostilidad.

Se encogió de hombros y se quitó la toalla de los hombros. No había ninguna forma de evitarlo. Todos estaban allí para bailar.

—Rosalie.

Dio un respingo y se volvió al escuchar la voz de Emmett. La miraba con ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Una ola de ansiedad la sacudió. Cuando él controlaba su temperamento era cuando más cruel podía llegar a ser. Ella lo había hecho mal y estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

—Emmett... —empezó a decir.

—Vete a casa.

Ella parpadeó de asombro.

— ¿Qué?

—Vete a casa —repitió él con el mismo tono helado.

—Oh, no, Emmett. Yo...

—He dicho que te vayas —sus palabras fueron tan afiladas como cuchillos—. No te quiero aquí.

Rosalie se quedó petrificada, palidecida por lo que acababa de oír. De ninguna otra manera que echándola él podría haberle hecho más daño. Sintió una oleada de palabras y lágrimas que se le concentraban en la garganta. No quiso soltar nada. Se dio la vuelta, agarró su bolsa y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Segundas bailarinas, por favor —oyó que Emmett decía antes de salir.

Rosalie durmió durante tres horas con Nijinsky acurrucado junto a ella. Había bajado las persianas del dormitorio y se había dado una ducha fría. La habitación estaba en penumbra, y solo se oían los débiles ronquidos del gato.

Cuando se despertó, se tumbó boca arriba, haciendo que Nijinsky se apartara. Las palabras de Emmett fueron en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse y lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al despertar. Aquello era el peor de los castigos, y no conocía a nadie que llegara a ser tan cruel como Emmett McCarty. Se levantó de un salto y subió las persianas, decidida a olvidar los sucesos de la tarde.

—No podemos sumirnos en la oscuridad todo el día —le dijo a Nijinsky, y le revolvió el pelaje.

El gato aparentó molestarse, pero le permitió que lo acariciara y la empujó con la frente. Aquel gesto le recordó otra vez a Emmett.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? —Le preguntó al animal—. ¿Qué tiene que tanto te atrae? —le rascó la barbilla mientras perdía la mirada en el vacío—. ¿Es su voz? ¿Ese acento tan irresistible y musical? ¿Es la forma en que se mueve, con esa elegancia tan perfectamente controlada? ¿Es por su arrolladora sonrisa? ¿O es por cómo te toca con esas manos tan seguras y experimentadas?

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando Emmett la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos, y por primera vez se permitió a sí misma pensar en el beso.

Luego se había vestido a toda prisa y había acudido con Royce a la fiesta. De ese modo no tuvo oportunidad de pensar. Había vuelto desfallecida a casa y pocas horas después estaba de nuevo ensayando.

Pero en aquellos momentos, podía concentrar sus reflexiones en Emmett McCarty. Y había al menos una conclusión obvia: el deseo que había visto en sus ojos. Rosalie se tumbó y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. Emmett la había deseado.

Deseo... La palabra le rondó por la cabeza. ¿De verdad era deseo lo que vio? Tan solo de pensarlo ya sentía el calor fluyendo por sus venas.

Entonces, como si recibiera un chorro de agua fría, recordó la mirada de aquella tarde. Una mirada carente de deseo, carente de furia y carente de todo. Una mirada vacía.

Rosalie hundió la cara en el colchón. Era muy doloroso recordar su rechazo por mucho que se lo mereciera. Pero su sentido común le dijo que un mal ensayo no era el fin del mundo, y que un simple beso tampoco era el comienzo de nada.

El póster de la pared de enfrente llamó su atención. Su tío se lo había regalado diez años atrás, y mostraba a Emmett y a Alice en sus papeles de Romeo y Julieta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rosalie se levantó y marcó un número en el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —respondió una voz cálida.

—Hola, Alice.

—¡Rose! —Había un tono de sorpresa en la exclamación—. No esperaba tu llamada hasta el fin de semana. ¿Te llegó el dibujo de Justin?

—Sí —Rosalie sonrió al recordar el regalo su sobrino de cuatro años le había mandado—. Es precioso.

—Claro que es precioso. Es un autorretrato —Alice se echó a reír. Tenía una risa alegre y pegadiza—. Me temo que has perdido a Jasper. Acaba de irse a la ciudad.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella mirando de nuevo el póster—. He llamado para hablar contigo.

Hubo un breve silencio, pero lo suficiente largo para que Rosalie percibiera la intuición de su amiga.

—¿Problemas con el ensayo de hoy?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rosalie riendo.

—Nada entristece más a una bailarina.

—Me siento como una estúpida —agarró un mechón de pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás.

—No digas eso. Cualquiera puede tener un mal día. ¿Te ha gritado Emmett? —hablaba con más humor que compasión, lo cual era una ayuda.

—No —respondió ella, bajando la vista al estampado florido de la manta—. Pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Me ha mandado a casa.

—Y te sientes como si alguien te hubiera dado una paliza.

—Como si me hubieran atropellado con un camión, más bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sabía que lo entenderías. Pero lo peor de todo es que Emmett tenía razón.

—Casi siempre la tiene —repuso Alice—. Es uno de sus rasgos menos atractivos.

— Alice... —Rosalie dudó un momento, pero decidió soltarlo de golpe—. Cuándo estabas en la compañía... ¿te sentiste alguna vez atraída hacia Emmett?

Alice guardó silencio. Esa vez tardó más en contestar que la primera.

—Sí, claro. Es imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Es el tipo de hombre que atrae a todo el mundo.

—Sí, pero... —dudó otra vez, intentando formular las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que quiero decir es sí...

—Sé lo que quieres decir —la interrumpió Alice—. Y la respuesta es sí. Una vez estuve enamorada de él.

—Creo que has estado más cerca de él que cualquier otra persona.

—Tal vez —dijo en tono pensativo, como si midiera el alcance de sus palabras y las de Rosalie—. Emmett es una persona muy introvertida.

Rosalie asintió. Era cierto. Él podía entregarse a fondo en los ensayos y en las fiestas, tanto para el público como para la prensa. En el terreno personal podía ser encantador, pero se mostraba sorprendentemente reservado en lo que concernía a su vida privada.

Sí, guardaba con recelo lo que escondía en su interior. Al pensar en eso, Rosalie se sintió de repente sola.

—Alice, por favor, ¿podríais venir tío Jasper y tú al estreno? Sé que es muy complicado por los niños, la escuela, el trabajo... Pero... te necesito de veras.

—Por supuesto —respondió Alice sin dudarlo—. Allí estaremos.

A los pocos minutos se despidieron y Rosalie se quedó pensativa en silencio. Se sentía mejor después de hablar con ella. Alice no sólo era su amiga. Además, era bailarina... y conocía bien a Emmett.

Había sido una romántica Julieta para Romeo. Esa fue una obra que Rosalie nunca llegó a bailar con Emmett. Su Romeo fue Keil Lowell, un bailarín moreno y chistoso. Con Emmet había actuado en Don Quijote, en The Firebird y en Ariel; pero, para ella, el papel de Julieta pertenecería siempre a Alice. Rosalie no había parado de buscar uno que fuera exclusivamente para ella, y creía haberlo encontrado en la Carlota de The Red Rose.

Era suyo, pensó con firmeza. Y sería mejor no olvidarlo. Saltó de la cama, sacó un par de medias del cajón y se las puso a toda prisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos.. De nuevo para aclarar que solamente es una adaptacion de un libro de la escritora Nora Roberts espero les este gustando.. jejeje Cuidence ahh. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer..**

Capitulo 4

A pesar de que eran más de las siete cuando Rosalie entró en el viejo edificio de seis plantas que albergaba la academia de baile, todavía quedaban algunos miembros de la compañía. Unos pocos la saludaron, pero ella devolvió el saludo con la mano sin detenerse.

Se montó en el ascensor pensando en los movimientos que iba a exigirle a su cuerpo. Estaba deseando trabajar.

Le llegó el sonido de la música antes de abrir la puerta. La sala de ensayo siempre parecía mucho más grande cuando estaba vacía. Rosalie se quedó en la puerta y observó. Los pasos de Emmett McCarty eran incomparables. Se impulsaba con fuerza al aire y parecía quedar suspendido unos segundos antes de descender. Su cuerpo era tan fluido como una cascada y, a la vez, tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín. Y él lo tenía bajo su dominio absoluto. Controlaba a la perfección su fuerza, el ritmo y la resistencia, al igual que la expresión de su rostro, tan fundamental en la interpretación dramática de un ballet.

Rosalie lo contemplaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía bailar. McCarty estaba concentrado en el espejo de la pared, en busca de posibles imperfecciones. Era endiabladamente perfeccionista. El sudor le caía por la cara a pesar de la banda que llevaba en la frente. Todos sus movimientos despedían una singular mezcla de virilidad y poesía. Ella contempló cómo apretaba los músculos, preparándose para saltar, y cómo daba vueltas imposibles en el aire antes de caer con impresionante precisión.

«Oh, Dios», pensó. En esos momentos lo olvidaba todo menos la más pura admiración. «Es maravilloso»

Emmett se paró y maldijo en voz alta. Se miró con el ceño fruncido en el espejo, sumido en su propio mundo. Entonces se dio la vuelta para seleccionar la misma melodía en el reproductor de CD y vio a Rosalie. Sus ojos se centraron en la bolsa que llevaba al hombro.

—Veo que ya has descansado —le dijo con voz neutra, sin rencor.

—Sí —respondió ella. Respiró profundamente mientras los dos seguían con la vista fija el uno en el otro—. Lamento no haberlo hecho bien esta mañana —él no dijo nada, por lo que Rosalie se sentó en un banco y empezó a cambiarse los zapatos.

—Así que, ¿has venido para arreglarlo? —le preguntó con un ligero matiz jocoso.

—No te burles de mí.

—¿Es eso lo que hago? —Emmett esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—A veces —murmuró ella mientras se ataba las cintas de satén en los tobillos.

Él se movió con suavidad, pero Rosalie no supo que estaba junto a ella hasta que se agachó y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

—Rosalie —su voz era amable y la miraba desde abajo—. No me burlo de ti.

—Es muy duro que siempre tengas razón —dijo ella con un suspiro—. No pensaba ir a esa estúpida fiesta hasta que empezaste a volverme loca.

—Ah, entonces es culpa mía — Emmett sonrió y le apretó la rodilla.

—Prefiero que sea culpa tuya —sacó la toalla de su bolsa y le secó el sudor de la cara— Trabajas demasiado, McCarty.

Él levantó las manos y la agarró por las muñecas.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, milaya?

La miró intensamente con sus penetrantes ojos. Eran tan grises como el mar visto desde la distancia o como el cielo del verano.

—Nunca antes me había preocupado — dijo ella. Era una meditación en voz alta— ¿No sería raro que empezara ahora? No creo que necesites a nadie que se preocupe por ti.

Él siguió con la vista fija en sus ojos y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero es un sentimiento agradable, verdad?

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Emmett —le dijo con todo el coraje que pudo—, ¿por qué me besaste anoche?

Él arqueó una ceja y Rosalie sintió que le ardía la sangre.

—Porque quise hacerlo —dijo tras una pausa—. Es una buena razón —se levantó y lo mismo hizo ella.

—Pero antes nunca habías querido.

— ¿No? —esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Bueno, nunca me habías besado así con anterioridad —se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba sobre las mallas.

— ¿Crees que debería hacer todo lo que quiero? —preguntó él observando la esbelta curva de su espalda.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Había ido allí para bailar, no para discutir.

—Pensaba que era eso lo que hacías — respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la barra. Levantó la pierna y miró por encima del hombro—. ¿O no?

—¿Tienes intención de provocarme, Rosalie? —preguntó él sin sonreír—. ¿O lo haces sin darte cuenta?

Ella percibió la irritación en su voz, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca lo he intentado —dijo despreocupadamente—. Podría ser divertido.

—Ten cuidado de donde pisas —repuso él con voz tranquila—. La caída puede ser dolorosa.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Mi objetivo en la vida no es precisamente evitar el riesgo, Emmett. Si hubieras conocido a mis padres, lo entenderías. Soy una aventurera nata.

—Hay muchas clases de riesgos —señaló él volviendo a poner la música—. Puede que no todos gusten.

— ¿Quieres que te tenga miedo?

— Deberías tenerlo —se limitó a decir—, si fuera eso lo que quiero.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo, y a Rosalie le costó toda su concentración levantar la pierna izquierda.

«Sí», reconoció en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. «Debería tenerlo»

Emmett podía provocar cualquier emoción en una persona. Eso, unido a su brillante técnica, lo convertía en un bailarín excepcional.

Pero ella no se dejaría intimidar. Flexionó las piernas y empezó a descender con la espalda muy recta.

—No me asusto con tanta facilidad, Emmett —le dijo. Los ojos le brillaban desafiantes.

Él paró la música y el silencio llenó la sala, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol.

—Ven aquí —volvió a encender el reproductor y se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala. Le tendió una mano a Rosalie y, sin decir nada, los dos se colocaron en sus posiciones para ensayar el grand pas de deux.

Emmett no sólo era un bailarín genial; también era un profesor exigente. Quería llegar a la perfección en cada movimiento, en cada gesto. Una y otra vez detuvo el ejercicio para corregirlo.

—No. El ángulo de la cabeza no es el correcto. Así —le movió la cabeza con las manos hasta que quedó satisfecho—. Tus manos así... —mientras hablaba, la colocaban en la posición que quería.

Tenía las manos de un profesional, pensó ella mientras le ajustaba los hombros y le ladeaba la cintura. Parecía estar moldeándola, y aquello le gustaba. Pero no había modo de complacerlo por completo. La impaciencia de Emmet aumentó, y con ella la frustración de Rosalie.

—¡Tienes que mirarme a mí! —le gritó al pararla de nuevo.

—Te estaba mirando —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Emmett soltó una exclamación en ruso y detuvo la música.

— ¡Sin sentimiento! No sientes nada y eso no es bueno.

—No haces más que pararme —empezó a protestar ella.

—Porque no lo haces bien.

—De acuerdo—le lanzó una mirada fugaz y se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo— ¿Qué quieres que sienta?

—Estás enamorada de mí —Rosalie levantó la mirada, pero Emmett estaba concentrado en el reproductor—. Me deseas, pero tu orgullo te impide entregarte. Tu alma quiere que seamos iguales. ¿Entiendes? Iguales o nada —se dio la vuelta y le clavó la mirada—. Pero el deseo no desaparece. Es la pasión, Rosalie. La pasión que te quema por dentro al mismo tiempo que me rechazas. ¡Siéntela! Me dices que eres una mujer, no una niña. ¡Demuéstralo! —Se acercó ella y la sujetó por la cintura—. Otra vez.

En aquella ocasión, Rosalie permitió que su imaginación guiara los movimientos. Era una gitana enamorada de un príncipe. Con un orgullo salvaje y desespera pasión. El ritmo trepidante de la música la ayudó a meterse en el personaje. Era una danza erótica con una carga de sexualidad implícita en cada paso y gesto. Había un amplio juego de roces y miradas enfrentadas. Rosalie empezó a sentir el deseo real, y su sangre se encendió con el baile.

Llena de ansiedad y anhelo, atrapada entre la realidad y la fantasía, ejecutó el sobresauts sintiendo que era Carlota y que deseaba a su príncipe con toda la fuerza de su alma. Él la tocaba e intentaba agarrarla, y ella retrocedía, luchando contra su orgullo.

La música creció en intensidad. Los dos se alejaron el uno del otro, negando la mutua atracción. Pero cuando se apartaron, volvieron a juntarse dando círculos, incapaces de resistir la poderosa fuerza que los unía. Se quedaron de espaldas y, entonces, con un giro final, los dos acabaron abrazados. La música cesó, dejándolos unidos cara a cara, corazón contra corazón.

El silencio golpeó a Rosalie, que se quedó aturdida entre ella misma y su personaje. Tanto Emmett como ella respiraban aceleradamente por el esfuerzo y los corazones les latían con fuerza. Rosalie estaba de puntillas, por lo que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que los de Emmett. Sus miradas se estudiaron a la vez y, entonces, sus labios se encontraron. El tiempo de las preguntas había pasado.

Rosalie sintió la furia y la impaciencia que antes solo había presentido. Emmett parecía incapaz de acercarla lo bastante a él, incapaz de probar todo lo que ansiaba. Le besaba salvajemente la cara y el cuello, y ella podía oler la aspereza de su sudor, saborear la salada humedad de su rostro... Entonces, volvió a encontrarse con sus labios y los dos se fundieron en la mutua necesidad.

Murmuró algo, pero ella no lo entendió.

Hasta la lengua que hablaba era un misterio. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron. Solo los separaba la tela de las mallas. Se presionaron y se tocaron por todas partes. Emmett llevó sus labios hasta su oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo. Le susurró algo en ruso, pero ella no necesitaba comprender el significado.

Volvió a besarla en la boca con redoblada pasión y deseo. Rosalie se entregó y tomó con una desesperación similar. Tembló de placer cuando sintió una mano en el pecho.

Cuando Emmett se apartó, ella hundió la cara en su hombro y se apretó contra él. Nada la había preparado para aquel cambio tan brusco de la fortaleza a la debilidad.

—Rosalie —le dijo él en tono amable—. No quería que esto ocurriera.

Ella lo miró, incapaz de leer su expresión.

—Pero ha ocurrido —le sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca.

—No tendría que haber sucedido.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se desvaneció.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó con expresión de alerta.

—Tenemos un ballet en menos de tres semanas —la voz de Emmett era como la de un frío empresario—. No es momento para buscarnos complicaciones.

—Oh, entiendo —se dio la vuelta para que él no pudiera ver el dolor en sus ojos. Se sentó en el banco y empezó a desatarse las zapatillas—. Soy una complicación.

—Lo eres —confirmó él mientras se dirigía hacia el reproductor—. Y no tengo tiempo ni deseo de satisfacer tu romanticismo.

— ¿Satisfacer mi romanticismo? —repitió ella con incredulidad.

—Hay mujeres que necesitan una seducción romántica y novelesca —dijo él de espaldas a ella—. Tú eres una de ellas, y ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Ya veo. Solo tienes tiempo para relaciones fáciles —espetó en tono cortante, atándose las zapatillas deportivas con dedos temblorosos. ¡Con qué facilidad podía hacerla sentir como una estúpida!

Emmett se volvió para mirarla.

—Sí.

—Y hay otras mujeres que pueden darte eso.

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Te pido disculpas por lo que ha pasado. Es muy fácil perder la cabeza cuando se baila.

—Oh, vamos —arrojó las zapatillas dentro de la bolsa—. No tienes por qué disculparte. No necesito que satisfagas mi romanticismo, Emmett. Al igual que tú yo también tengo a otros.

— ¿Cómo tu diseñador?

— Eso es. Pero no te preocupes. No echaré a perder más ensayos. Te daré tu ballet, Emmett —la voz le temblaba por las lágrimas, pero no podía reprimirlas—. Te juro que será lo más importante. Voy a convertirme en la bailarina más famosa del país —las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas—. Y cuando acabe la temporada, no volveré a bailar contigo. ¡Nunca más!

Salió corriendo por la puerta, sin darle tiempo a responder.

* * *

**que grosero el Emmett no? pero bueno jejeje ella le enseñara ke kon ella nadie juega Asi es.. jeje**

**Review?**

**Cuidence diganme sus opiniones.. Tengo planeado adaptar otra historia que gira alrededor de Emm&Rose.. espero poder subirla pronto y espero les guste.. **

**Bye..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disfrutenlo..**

Capitulo 5

Rosalie podía oír desde su vestuario los murmullos entre bastidores. Tenía la puerta cerrada por una sola razón: evitar a Emmett. Antes de una actuación siempre estaba caminando de un lado para otro, entrando en los camerinos, comprobando los trajes y el maquillaje, y calmando los nervios. Ningún detalle se le escapaba y ningún problema le resultaba indiferente. Siempre se involucraba en la búsqueda de una solución y siempre lo haría.

En todas las ocasiones anteriores, Rosalie había esperado con impaciencia aquellas breves y estimulantes visitas. La energía que Emmett despedía era una auténtica inspiración para superar la ansiedad previa a la obra. Pero ese día, sin embargo, Rosalie quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. Durante los ensayos de las últimas semanas había sido imposible mantener una separación física, pero al menos intentaba alejarse emocionalmente.

Rosalie estaba segura de que, aunque Emmett no solía respetar la intimidad de una puerta cerrada, en aquella ocasión entendería la indirecta. Pensar en eso la tranquilizó un poco.

Tal vez debido a su confusión y a sus anhelos, Rosalie se había aplicado más en el personaje de Carlota que en cualquier otro papel de su carrera. Estaba decidida, no sólo a triunfar, sino a conseguir un éxito sin precedentes. Era un desafío, un grito de independencia. En aquellos días, la sensual personalidad de la gitana era como si fuera la suya propia.

En las tres semanas que siguieron al incidente con Emmett, los dos habían mantenido una relación estrictamente profesional. No había sido fácil debido a los personajes que interpretaban, pero no intercambiaron comentarios personales ni se permitieron las bromas acostumbradas. Lo más difícil para ella fue no estremecerse cada vez que sentía que Emmett la miraba o la deseaba. Cuando eso sucedía, se forzaba por recordar las últimas palabras íntimas que le había dirigido y que bastaban para reforzarla en su orgullo. Por otro lado, Rosalie había desistido de intentar comprender lo que le pasaba a Emmett por la cabeza. Se convenció a sí misma que no necesitaba ni quería saberlo. Lo único que debía hacer era bailar.

Vestida con una bata blanca de rizo, se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a coser las cintas de satén a las zapatillas. La tarea rutinaria de una bailarina la ayudaba a relajarse, al igual que el calor que despedían las bombillas que enmarcaban el espejo. Ya estaba por completo maquillada y se había soltado el pelo. En la primera escena, su cabello tenía que parecer tan vivo y tentador como la gitana. Se había dado sombra en los ojos para remarcar su tamaño y forma, y se había pintado los labios de rojo ardiente.

En la puerta colgaba el colorido traje que llevaría en el primer acto. La habitación estaba impregnada con el olor de las flores que habían empezado a llegar. En la mesa había una docena de rosas que le había enviado Royce. Rosalie sonrió al pensar que la estaría viendo desde el público y que luego estaría con ella en la recepción. Guardaría aquellas rosas en su camerino hasta que se secaran del todo. La ayudarían a recordar que había hombres con el tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su romanticismo.

Soltó una maldición al pincharse el dedo con la aguja y se llevó la herida a la boca. Entonces se miró en el espejo.

«Te lo mereces por pensar en él», se dijo a sí misma. ¡Satisfacer su romanticismo! La había hecho parecer una adolescente llena de fantasías amorosas.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó la zapatilla y se levantó para abrir. Si era Emmett, quería verlo estando levantada. Alzó el mentón y giró el pomo.

—¡Tío Jazz! ¡Alice! —Se lanzó a los brazos de su tío y luego a los de su amiga—. ¡Oh, cuánto me alegro de verlos!

A Alice le pareció que el saludo era un poco desesperado, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a devolverle el abrazo. Por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie miró a su marido. Los dos se comunicaban a la perfección aunque fuera en silencio. Rosalie volvió a abrazar a su tío.

— ¡Qué buen aspecto tenéis los dos! — exclamó mientras los hacía pasar al camerino.

Aunque había pasado casi toda su adolescencia con Jasper, no fue hasta que se marchó a vivir por su cuenta cuando Rosalie apreció de verdad los sacrificios que su tío había hecho por ella.

Además de ser un reconocido arquitecto y de gustarle viajar por todo el mundo, había sido un soltero muy codiciado. Y tuvo que reorganizar su estilo de vida al recibir en su casa a su sobrina adolescente. Había hecho de ella su prioridad, y Rosalie lo adoraba.

—Estás guapísima, Alice —dijo ella con entusiasmo—. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Alice tenía un cuerpo pequeño y bien formado. El cabello oscuro y aquella piel de marfil hacían aún más impresionantes sus intensos ojos azules. Era la persona más agradable que Rosalie conocía; una mujer capaz de albergar las más diversas emociones y el amor más sincero. Llevaba un vestido gris que parecía arremolinarse desde los hombros hasta los pies.

Alice se echó a reír y tomó las manos de Rosalie entre las suyas.

—Gracias por el halago. Ojalá Jazz me los dijera más a menudo.

—Es verdad, solo te los digo a diario — dijo él con una sonrisa—. Este es el mismo camerino que usaste en Ariel —comentó mirando a su alrededor—. No ha cambiado.

—Me declaré aquí —le dijo Alice—. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Nunca he seguido la tradición —dijo ella riendo, y se agachó para recoger una de las zapatillas de Rosalie—. Y como tú no te atrevías a pedírmelo...

Las zapatillas de baile estaban llenas de recuerdos. Qué vida aquella, pensó Alice. Qué mundo... Una vez formó parte de él, tanto como lo era Rosalie en esos momentos. Levantó la vista y miró a su sobrina en el espejo.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Oh, sí —respondió ella con una mueca. Todo su cuerpo parecía suspirar.

—Es un buen ballet —dijo Alice con sinceridad. Conocía demasiado bien a Emmett como para tener otra opinión de su obra.

—Es maravilloso, pero... —Rosalie negó con la cabeza—. En el segundo acto hay una escena en la que no puedo parar. Solo tengo unos segundos para tomar aire antes de empezar de nuevo.

—Emmett no compone ballets sencillos.

—No —Rosalie agarró la aguja y siguió cosiendo—. ¿Cómo están los niños?

El cambio de tema fue tan brusco, que Alice y Jasper volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

—Justin es un demonio —dijo él con orgullo paterno—. Está volviendo loco a Worth.

Rosalie soltó una risita.

—¿Y Worth consigue mantener su dignidad profesional?

—Naturalmente —dijo Alice, imitando el acento británico del mayordomo—. No se debe meter a la rana en la cocina, ni siquiera cuando tenga hambre —ella soltó una carcajada mientras Rosalie terminaba de coser—. Por supuesto, adora a Amanda, aunque pretenda disimularlo.

— ¡Y ella es tan terrible como Justin! — dijo Jasper.

—Menuda forma de describir a nuestros hijos —dijo Alice volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Quién tiró una bolsa entera de comida de peces en la pecera? —le preguntó su marido.

—Amanda solo intentaba ayudar —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Y quién los llevó al zoo y los atiborró de perritos calientes y algodón dulce?

—Yo solo intentaba ayudar —replicó él con una mirada llena de cariño.

Al verlos, Rosalie sintió una oleada de calor y una punzada de envidia. ¿Cómo sería ser amada de aquella manera? Un amor eterno y sincero...

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos y te dejemos prepararte en paz? —le preguntó Alice.

—No, por favor, quedaos un rato más. Todavía queda tiempo —Rosalie se ató las cintas con dedos temblorosos.

«Está muy nerviosa», pensó Alice.

—Vendréis a la recepción, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos—dijo su amiga masajeándole los hombros—. ¿Veremos a Royce?

— ¿Royce? —por un segundo, Rosalie no supo de quién le hablaba—. Oh, sí, claro, Royce estará allí. ¿Nos sentaremos en la misma mesa? — sin esperar la respuesta siguió hablando—. Estoy segura que os gustará. Es muy... agradable.

—¡Alice!

Emmett estaba parado en la puerta con una expresión de agrado en el rostro. Tenía la vista fija en Alice, quien corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Emmett, qué alegría verte! Siempre pasa demasiado tiempo.

Él la besó en las mejillas y en los labios.

—Y cada vez es más bonito —susurró él—. Ptichka, pequeño pájaro —la besó de nuevo—. Este arquitecto con el que te casaste... —lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jasper— ¿te sigue haciendo feliz?

— Sí, y lo seguirá haciendo — Alice abrazó a Emmett con fuerza—. Oh, te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Por qué no vienes a vernos más a menudo?

— ¿Y de dónde sacaría el tiempo? — Mantuvo el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice mientras le estrechaba la mano a Jasper—. El matrimonio te sienta bien. Me alegro de verte.

El apretón de manos fue cálido. Jasper sabía que compartía con aquel ruso las dos mujeres a las que amaba. Una parte de Alice había pertenecido a Emmett antes de conocerlo a él, y ahora era el turno de Rosalie.

—¿Vas a ofrecernos otro éxito esta noche? —le preguntó él.

—Por supuesto —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros—. A eso me dedico.

Alice le dio otro abrazo.

—Nunca cambia —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Gracias a Dios.

Rosalie no dijo nada. Observó que había algo extraño y especial entre Alice y Emmett. Algo que emanaba de ellos con tanta fuerza, que casi podía tocarse. Al verlos juntos, recordó lo bien compenetrados que estuvieron en el escenario. Sus actuaciones eran un ejemplo de unidad, precisión y entendimiento mutuo. Rosalie dejó de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, ensimismada por aquella muestra de química invisible.

Cuando Emmett la miró, ella se olvidó totalmente de sus divagaciones. Solo fue consciente de que el dolor había vuelto. Los ojos de Emmett eran tan azules y poderosos que era imposible evitar que le traspasaran el alma, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para salir del trance.

El cambio en su expresión fue evidente para los demás, y Alice y Jasper se miraron en silencio.

—Nadine irá a la recepción, ¿verdad?—preguntó Alice en un intento por aliviar la tensión.

— ¿Mmm? —Emmett se volvió hacia ella—. Ah, sí, Nadine —reajustó sus pensamientos y suavizó el tono —. Por supuesto. Querrá gozar de la gloria antes de lanzarse a su nueva campaña de fondos.

—Siempre has sido muy duro con ella

Alice sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que Emmett y Nadine Rotchild, la fundadora de la compañía, habían estado en desacuerdo.

—Lo soporta bien —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Iréis vosotros a la recepción?

—Sí — Alice miró a Rosalie. No le había dirigido la palabra a Emmett y él tampoco a ella. Tan solo se comunicaban con los ojos.

—Os veré después de la obra —dijo él, y Rosalie dejó escapar el aire—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Do svidanya —se despidió en ruso y se fue rápidamente. Los demás pudieron oír cómo alguien lo llamaba en el pasillo.

Jasper se acercó a Rosalie y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Será mejor que tú también te cambies.

—Sí —respondió ella intentando calmarse—. Salgo en el primer acto.

—Vas a estar increíble —le dijo su tío, y dio un apretón en los hombros.

—Quiero estarlo —lo miró a los ojos y luego a Alice —. Tengo que estarlo.

—Lo estarás —le aseguró su amiga—. Has nacido para esto. Además, fuiste mi mejor alumna.

Rosalie se sentó y le dedicó su primera sonrisa desde la irrupción de Emmett. Levantó la cabeza y recibió el rápido beso de Alice.

—Do svidanya —se despidió sonriendo y salió del camerino del brazo de Jasper.

Rosalie fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con lentitud. Por un momento se quedó de pie, contemplando el traje de Carlota. Ella era Rosalie Hale, y estaba un poco insegura de sus sentimientos y un poco asustada de la noche que tenía por delante.

Ponerse el vestido era como meterse en el personaje. Carlota era vulnerable, pensó tocando la tela, pero también enérgica y audaz.

«Sí. Es para mí», sonrió y empezó a vestirse.

Cuando salió del camerino, quince minutos más tarde, ya podía oírse la música de la orquesta. La falda le colgaba de manera descarada hasta las caderas, llevaba atado a la cintura un pañuelo rojo y el pelo le caía suelto por la espalda.

Corrió haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para el primer acto y los que vagaban perezosos por el pasillo. Vio a

Francie, que estaba sentada en el suelo e intentaba amoldar sus zapatillas con un martillo.

Rosalie se acercó a una caja alargada y la usó como barra para el calentamiento. Ya podía oler a sudor y sentir el calor de las luces.

Sus músculos le respondieron pronto y se concentró en ellos. Cada actuación era importante, pero aquella era incomparable. Rosalie tenía que demostrar algo... a Emmett y a ella misma. Y por encima de sus sentimientos hacia él, fueran cuales fueran, tenía que hacer gala de su profesionalidad e interpretar a la perfección el ballet.

Había pasado un mal momento cuando la miró en el camerino. Algo dentro de ella había querido derretirse y a punto estuvo de sucumbir al deseo. Pero el orgullo la mantuvo en pie, tal y como había hecho durante semanas.

Emmett no la deseaba del mismo modo que ella lo deseaba a él, y el hecho de que muchas mujeres pudieran darle lo que necesitaba era muy doloroso.

Rosalie frunció el ceño; flexionó y estiró las piernas.

Era el momento de que alguien le diera una lección a aquel ruso tan arrogante. Muchas mujeres habían caído a sus pies, que era justo lo que él esperaba, igual que esperaba que sus bailarinas hicieran las cosas a su manera.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró una vez más con los ojos de Emmett.

Había salido de su camerino, vestido con la túnica blanca que llevaría en el primer acto.

Al ver a Rosalie, se había parado a observarla, preguntándose si la pasión que veía en su rostro era suya o pertenecía a Carlota. En cualquier caso, nunca había visto a Rosalie más atractiva y sensual.

Cuando ella lo miró, los dos sintieron la inmediata atracción y a la vez el rechazo. Ella movió la cabeza, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y se alejó dando vueltas. A Emmett le divirtió aquella imitación inconsciente del papel que estaba a punto de interpretar.

«Muy bien, pequeña», pensó Emmett con una sonrisa. «Ya veremos quién acaba ganando esta noche». Aquel desafío iba a ser divertido...

La siguió hasta los bastidores, rechazando con la mano a un par de personas que intentaron detenerlo. Cuando la alcanzó, la hizo girarse y la mantuvo contra él, por completo ajenos a todo el personal que los estaba mirando. Rosalie se quedó perpleja, y no tuvo tiempo para rechazar el beso que recibió en los labios.

Emmett la sujetó por los antebrazos un momento sin dejar de sonreír.

—Esto es para que vayas entrando en calor —le dijo en tono desenvuelto antes de alejarse.

Rosalie se quedó roja de furia, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ver cómo se marchaba y oír las risas que la prepotencia de Emmett había provocado.

Al final se recompuso y salió al escenario.

Esperó a que subieran el telón y a que la orquesta de cuerda empezara a tocar, al mismo tiempo que un único foco la iluminaba. Entonces comenzó a bailar.

El solo de apertura fue breve, rápido y llamativo. Cuando acabó, el escenario estaba completamente iluminado y mostraba un campamento gitano. El público estalló en aplausos.

Rosalie mantuvo la respiración mientras el cuerpo de baile y los segundos bailarines entraban en escena. Apenas oyó los elogios del ayudante de coreografía, y podía ver a Emmett en el lateral opuesto, preparado para hacer su entrada.

«Supera esto, McCarty», lo retó en silencio. Rosalie sabía que no había bailado mejor en su vida. Entonces, Emmett le sonrió como si hubiera escuchado su desafío, y entró en escena.

Era toda arrogancia, todo orgullo... Un príncipe entrando en el campamento gitano para comprar baratijas. Con un simple giro de muñeca arrojaba al suelo los objetos que le ofrecían, y con su presencia y aquel insuperable talento era capaz de llenar el escenario y dominarlo a su antojo. Nadie podía negarlo; ni siquiera Rosalie, cuyo deseo de superarlo se intensificó aún más.

Esperó a que rechazara todas las ofrendas, y a que se convenciera de que los gitanos no tenían nada que él pudiera desear.

Entonces volvió a entrar en el escenario. Altiva, orgullosa, con la cabeza alta y una rosa en la oreja.

La atracción surgió en cuanto se miraron a los ojos. La tensión se incrementó gracias al cambio de luces y al crescendo de la orquesta. Carlota, al ver los regalos tirados por el suelo, le dio la espalda al príncipe y se unió al grupo de sus hermanas.

La mirada rebelde de Rosalie volvió a dirigirse hacia Emmett, y no tuvo dificultad en apartar la cabeza con gesto altanero cuando él le tocó la barbilla con la mano. Algo en la sonrisa de Emmett hizo que sus ojos ardieran con más dramatismo, mientras él se volvía hacia el bailarín que interpretaba al padre de Carlota. El príncipe había encontrado algo que deseaba y ofrecía su oro a cambio de ella.

Ella lo desafió con su furia orgullosa. Nadie podía comprarla ni poseerla, pero accedió a ofrecerle un baile por la bolsa de oro.

Enfurecido, el príncipe fue incapaz de resistirse y arrojó la bolsa al montón de regalos. Entonces empezaron su primer pas de deux, palma contra palma, con la sangre encendida y los ojos llenos de cólera.

El alto nivel se mantuvo durante todo el ballet, al igual que la competición personal entre ellos, cada uno exigiendo del otro una constante superación. No hablaron entre los actos, pero mientras estaban bailando, él le llegó a susurrar al oído que sus zapatillas necesitaban brillo.

La levantó y la mantuvo en el aire. Rosalie se arqueó, con la cabeza ladeada, y él la hizo descender lentamente. La miró echando fuego por los ojos mientras ella ejecutaba una vuelta doble.

Parecía que el escenario estuviera en llamas, provocadas por la pasión del baile. Cuando acabó el ballet, los dos se quedaron abrazados, mirándose intensamente.

—Te odio, McCarty —consiguió decir ella.

—Ódiate a ti misma —dijo él mientras estallaban los vítores y aplausos—. Mientras bailes.

—Oh, claro que lo haré —le aseguró inclinándose ante el entregado público. Él soltó una risita. Se agachó para recoger una rosa que alguien había arrojado al escenario y se la ofreció a Rosalie con una reverencia.

—Mis zapatillas estaban perfectas —le siseó ella entre dientes mientras Emmett le besaba la mano.

—Lo discutiremos en la clase de mañana —hizo una reverencia y la presentó al público.

—Vete al infierno, McCarty —lo espetó, sonriendo con dulzura a la audiencia.

—Cuando acabe la temporada —respondió él haciendo otra reverencia.

* * *

**y Ke tal hasta ahora?**

**ehh jeje review..**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron que salir al escenario once veces a saludar. Una hora después de que bajaran el telón, el camerino de la joven se vació y ella pudo cambiarse.

Se puso un vestido blanco con mangas estrechas y cuello alto, y lo complementó con los pendientes de oro que Alice y Jasper le habían regalado al cumplir veintiún años. La sensación de triunfo iluminaba sus ojos y enrojecía sus mejillas.

Decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, como lo llevaba cuando interpretaba a Carlota.

—Muy bonito —dijo Royce cuando se encontraron en el pasillo.

Rosalie sonrió. Sabía que se refería al vestido, que era creación suya, y al cuerpo que lo lucía.

— ¿Te gusta? —Se agarró de su brazo y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo encontré en una tiendecita de saldos.

Él le dio un pellizco en la barbilla y la besó.

—Ya sé que lo dije antes, cariño, pero has estado magnífica.

—Oh, nunca me cansaré de oírlo —se echó a reír y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del escenario—. Me apetece champán —le dijo—. Esta noche me bebería botellas enteras.

—Vamos a ver qué podemos conseguir.

Salieron a la calle, donde Royce había aparcado el coche.

—Oh, Royce. Nunca había salido tan bien —le dijo cuando se sentaron—. Todo se ha combinado a la perfección... y la música era increíble.

—Tú sí que estuviste increíble —dijo él mientras conducía entre el tráfico de Manhattan—. La gente estaba deseando saltar al escenario por ti.

Rosalie se giró en el asiento, demasiado excitada para recostarse en el respaldo.

—Si pudiera congelar un momento en el tiempo, con todos sus sentimientos y emociones, sería este ballet. Esta noche. La noche del estreno.

—Mañana lo bailarás otra vez.

—Sí, y será maravilloso. Pero no será como este —Rosalie deseó que él la comprendiera—. No podrá ser exactamente igual.

—Es probable que te canses de interpretar la misma obra noche tras noche durante un par de semanas.

Aparcó junto a la acera y Rosalie negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué se molestaba en hacérselo entender?, Se preguntó mientras el portero la ayudaba a salir. Siendo un diseñador profesional, Royce tenía los pies en la tierra, pero aquella noche, Rosalie estaba dispuesta a volar.

—Es muy difícil de explicar —le dijo mientras los dos entraban en el vestíbulo del hotel—. Cuando las luces se encienden y la música empieza a sonar... ocurre algo muy especial. Y siempre es especial. Siempre.

La sala del banquete estaba llena de luces y gente. Cuando Rosalie entró, empezaron a sacarle fotos y a aplaudirla.

— ¡Rose!

Nadine se acercó a ella, caminando entre la multitud con la seguridad propia de una mujer acostumbrada a que le cedieran el paso. Era pequeña, vivaz, y la gracia de sus movimientos revelaba el entrenamiento como bailarina. Su rubia melena enmarcaba un rostro angelical de piel rosada que reflejaba un espíritu entusiasta y emprendedor.

Nadine Rotchfield era la fundadora de la compañía y había dedicado su vida entera al mundo de la danza.

—Estuviste preciosa —le dijo a Rosalie. Era el mayor cumplido que podía regalar, y se quedó mirándola a los ojos unos segundos—. Esta noche has bailado mejor que nunca.

—Gracias, Nadine.

—Sé que quieres estar con Alice y Jasper —la agarró del brazo y la condujo a través de la abarrotada sala, dejando que Royce las siguiera por su cuenta—. Nos hemos sentado juntos.

Rosalie vio primero a Alice y pudo notar su expresión de satisfacción. Alice le tendió las manos y ella extendió las suyas.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti... —le dijo emocionada.

Jasper puso las manos en los hombros de su esposa y miró a su sobrina.

—Cada vez que te veo bailar, pienso que nunca podrás hacerlo mejor. Y siempre lo haces.

Rosalie se rió y recibió sus besos.

—Es la mejor actuación que he hecho en mi vida — se dio la vuelta para tomar a Royce del brazo y presentarlo.

—Soy una gran admiradora de tus vestidos —le dijo Alcie con una sonrisa—. A Rosalie le sientan muy bien.

—Es mi cliente preferida y creo que tú podrías ser la segunda —respondió Royce—. Tienes un color de piel precioso.

—Gracias —Alice reconoció el tono profesional del halago y se sintió más divertida que adulada—. Te vendrá bien un poco de champán —le dijo a Rosalie.

Antes de que pudieran llamar a un camarero, escucharon más aplausos y se volvieron hacia la entrada. Rosalie supo enseguida que se trataba de Emmett. Solo él podía provocar tanto revuelo y emoción.

Había llegado solo, lo que la sorprendió. Emmett siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres. Sabía también que su mirada pronto la encontraría.

Emmett se apartó de la multitud y, con la lentitud y elegancia propia de su profesión, se acercó a ella y le tendió una rosa roja. Cuando Rosalie la aceptó, él le tomó la otra mano y se la llevó a los labios. No dijo nada, pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Puro teatro, pensó ella, pero no pudo resistirse a oler la rosa. Nadie sabía cómo preparar el terreno mejor que McCarty. Rosalie miró a Alice y reconoció su mirada de comprensión y preocupación. Tuvo que esforzarse para no negar con la cabeza y, en vez de eso, esbozar una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa con el champán? —preguntó en el tono más despreocupado que pudo.

Rosalie jugueteó con sus cubiertos. Estaba demasiado excitada para comer y apenas probaba bocado. Además, estaba sentada junto a Nadine, y era bien sabido por todos qué Nadine juzgaba a las bailarinas por su peso.

—Tienes que controlar estos postres tan exquisitos, querida —dijo, mirando con el ceño fruncido la mousse de chocolate de Alice.

Alice soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tienes una maravillosa constancia, Nadine. La vida es mucho menos predecible.

—No puedes bailar con crema batida en las caderas —puntualizó Nadine y tomó un sorbo de champán.

—¿Sabes que una vez me pilló con una bolsa de patatas? —Le dijo Alice a Rosalie—. Fue la experiencia más horrible de mi vida —sonrió a Nadine y lamió el chocolate de la cucharilla—. Consiguió que me dejaran de gustar.

—Mis bailarinas tienen cuerpo de bailarinas —replicó Nadine con firmeza—. Huesos fuertes y nada de grasa. Una dieta equilibrada es tan importante como las clases diarias...

—Y las clases diarias son tan importantes como respirar —dijo Alice riendo de nuevo—. ¿De verdad han pasado ocho años desde que dejé la compañía?

—Dejaste un hueco que no ha sido fácil llenar.

Aquel inesperado cumplido sorprendió a Alice. Nadine era una mujer pragmática y resuelta que no apreciaba en su justa medida el talento de sus bailarinas. Siempre esperaba lo mejor y muy rara vez consideraba necesario un elogio.

—Vaya. Gracias, Nadine.

—No ha sido un halago sino una queja —respondió Nadine—. Nos dejaste muy pronto. Aún podrías seguir bailando.

—Parece que tienes un montón de jóvenes talentos —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Tu cuerpo de baile sigue siendo el mejor.

Nadine lo reconoció asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —tomó otro sorbo de champán y la miró—. ¿Puedes imaginarte cuántas Julietas he tenido que ver en mi carrera, Alice?

—¿Es esa una pregunta con doble sentido? —Preguntó y miró sonriente a Jasper—. Si digo que muchas, se quejará de que la estoy llamando vieja, y si digo pocas, dirá que la estoy insultando.

—Prueba con «un número considerable» — sugirió su marido llenando de champán la copa de su mujer.

—Buena idea —dijo ella, y se volvió hacia Nadine—. Un número considerable.

—Eso es —Nadine dejó la copa y apoyó sus manos en las de Alice. Su mirada se volvió intensa de repente—. Fuiste la mejor. La mejor con diferencia. Lloré mucho cuando nos dejaste.

Alice abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

— Perdonadme, por favor —susurró mientras se levantaba para alejarse a toda prisa.

Atravesó corriendo el comedor y salió a un balcón semicircular. Se apoyó en la baranda y respiró profundamente. La noche estaba despejada y la silueta de Manhattan se recortaba contra un cielo plagado de estrellas. Alice contempló la vista con la mirada perdida.

Después de tantos años y tanta distancia... Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Oh, Dios, con cuánta desesperación necesitó una vez escuchar lo que esa noche le había dicho...

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró en los brazos de Emmett. Por un momento no dijo nada; se limitó a apoyarse en él y perderse en los recuerdos.

Tiempo atrás había sido su Julieta. En aquel maravilloso mundo del que había formado parte.

— Oh, Emmett —susurró—. Qué frágiles somos, y qué estúpidos.

—¿Estúpidos? —Repitió él y la besó en la frente—. Habla por ti misma, ptichka. McCarty nunca es estúpido.

Ella se echó a reír y alzó la cara para mirarlo.

—Lo había olvidado —él volvió a abrazarla y ella se puso de puntillas para apretar la mejilla contra la suya—. ¿Sabes, Emmett? No importa lo lejos que te vayas ni el tiempo que pases fuera. Lo que llevas lo llevas siempre contigo. No solo en la sangre, sino en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo—suspiró y se apoyó otra vez en la baranda—. Siempre que vuelvo, hay una parte de mí que espera retomar las clases y trabajar con la compañía. Y esa parte está profundamente arraigada.

Emmett apoyó una cadera en la baranda y contempló el perfil de Alice. Una brisa ligera le echaba el cabello hacia atrás, y él pensó, una vez más, que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —le preguntó, y ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—No se trata de nostalgia ni añoranza— frunció el ceño intentando expresar con palabras sus sentimientos —. Es como almacenar una parte de ti. Si te soy sincera, cuando estoy en casa no pienso mucho en la compañía. Siempre estoy muy ocupada con los niños y mis alumnos. Y Jasper es... -Alice hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

— Jazz lo es todo para mí—se volvió para mirar la ciudad—. A veces, cuando vengo para ver bailar a Rose, los recuerdos son tan vivos que todo lo demás parece irreal.

—¿Te entristece?

—Un poco —confesó ella—. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es un sentimiento agradable. Cuando vuelvo la vista atrás, no veo nada en mi vida que quisiera cambiar. He sido y soy muy afortunada. Y Rose... —volvió a sonreír con la mirada fija en Nueva York— Me siento orgullosa de ella. Es tan buena... tiene una bondad tan increíble, que cuando la miro siento que mi parte ha acabado.

—Siempre serás una parte insustituible, Alice. —Emmett le acarició la punta de sus mechones—. Un talento como el tuyo no puede olvidarse.

—Oh, no, no más cumplidos por esta noche —se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza—. Por culpa de los cumplidos estoy así —respiró profundamente y lo miró— Sé que fui una buena bailarina, Emmett. Trabajé muy duro para serlo, y guardo como un tesoro los años que pasé en la compañía... y los ballets que interpreté contigo. Mi madre aún conserva un álbum de recortes y, algún día, a mis hijos les gustará ver las fotos.

—¿Sabes que siempre me ha sorprendido pensar en ti con dos niños?

—¿Porqué?

Él sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Porque es muy fácil recordar la primera vez que te vi. Cuando entré en la compañía, tú eras todavía una solista. Te vi ensayando para La Bella Durmiente. Hacías de hada, y estabas disgustada con tus fouettés.

— ¿Cómo puedes acordarte?

—Porque mi primer pensamiento fue en cómo conseguiría acostarme contigo. No podía pedírtelo... Por aquellos días mi inglés todavía no era lo bastante bueno.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Aprendiste muy rápido. Pero, que yo recuerde, nunca me pediste que me acostara contigo. Ni en inglés ni en ningún otro idioma.

— ¿Lo habrías hecho? —Preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Me lo he preguntado durante más de diez años.

Alice buscó la respuesta en su corazón, e intentó pensar en lo que habría hecho la Alice Dunne de diez años atrás. Al final sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea mejor de esa manera.

Emmett la rodeó con un brazo y ella se apoyó contra su hombro.

—Tienes razón. No sé si sería bueno saber una cosa u otra.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Royce King parece un buen hombre —susurró ella, y sintió que el brazo de Emmett se ponía rígido un segundo.

—Sí.

—Rosalie no está enamorada de él, pero él tampoco de ella. Supongo que son una buena compañía el uno para el otro —él no dijo nada y Alice lo miró—. ¿Emmett?

Él bajó la mirada y pudo leer los pensamientos de Alice.

—Ves demasiadas cosas —murmuró.

—Te conozco —dijo ella—. Y conozco a Rosalie.

—Tienes miedo de que le haga daño — dijo él mirando ceñudo hacia la ciudad.

—He pensado en eso, como también he pensado que ella podría hacerte daño a ti. Es difícil tomar partido cuando os quiero a los dos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y se alejó unos pasos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Bailamos juntos, eso es todo.

—Es casi todo —replicó Lindsay. Él la miró enfadado, pero ella continuó—: Oh, no me importa que seáis amantes. Eso no es asunto mío. Pero, Emmett... —hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro—, es imposible veros a los dos y no darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él —. ¿Quieres que te prometa que no me acostaré con ella?

—No —con mucha calma, Alice se acercó a él—. No estoy pidiendo promesas ni dando consejos. Solo espero darte apoyo si lo necesitas.

El enfado desapareció del rostro de Emmett mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Es una niña —murmuró.

—Es una mujer —corrigió ella—. Rosalie dejó de ser una niña hace mucho. Ya había madurado en muchos aspectos cuando la conocí.

—Puede que sea mejor si pienso en ella como una niña.

—Habéis discutido, ¿verdad?

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Ptichka, ¿acaso no discuto siempre con mis parejas?

—Sí—respondió Alice, y decidió no insistir más—. Tuvimos grandes discusiones, McCarty.

—Las mejores —él le tomó la mano—. Volvamos a entrar. Deberíamos estar de celebración.

— ¿Te he dicho lo increíble que has estado esta noche, o lo increíble que me ha parecido tu ballet?

— Solo me lo has dicho una vez —le dedicó su sonrisa más encantadora—. Y eso es muy poco. Mi ego necesita mucho más —su sonrisa se intensificó—. ¿Cómo he estado?

—Oh, Emmett —Alice lo rodeó con sus brazos, riendo—. Tan maravilloso como solo puede serlo McCarty.

—Eso es un elogio aceptable —decidió él.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegra que nunca cambies.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta cuando se abrió la puerta de cristal y Jasper salió al balcón.

—Vaya, nos han pillado —se burló Emmett manteniendo abrazada a Alice—. Ahora tu arquitecto me romperá las piernas.

—Puede que no, si le pides clemencia —le dijo ella, sonriendo a su marido.

—¿McCarty pidiendo clemencia? — Emmett puso una mueca y la soltó—. Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca.

—Sí, le ocurre a menudo —dijo Jasper—. Te pido disculpas por ello —le tendió una mano a su mujer y ella la aceptó—. La gente pregunta por ti, Emmett.

Él asintió y miró hacia el comedor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?

—Solo esta noche —respondió Jasper.

— Entonces me despido de vosotros ahora —le estrechó la mano a Jasper—. Do svidanya, priyate —le dijo en ruso. «Hasta la vista, amigo»—. Eres un hombre que merece ser envidiado. Do svidanya, ptichka.

—Adiós, Emmett —dijo Alice, y soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio entrar en el comedor.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Jasper.

— Qué bien me conoces... —susurró ella.

—Tanto como te quiero —murmuró él mientras la abrazaba.

—Jazz. Ha sido una noche encantadora.

¿No te arrepientes?

Alice sabía que se refería a su carrera y a todas las decisiones que había tenido que tomar.

—No, no me arrepiento —levantó la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron.

El beso fue largo e intenso, con una pizca de deseo sexual. Ella lo oyó gemir con suave placer y lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros.

Era siempre como la primera vez, pensó. Cada vez que él la besaba, era como la primera vez.

—Jazz —le susurró contra su boca cuando se cambiaron de posición—. Estoy muy cansada para pasar la noche de fiesta.

—Mmm... —Le acercó los labios al oído—. Ha sido un día muy largo. Tal vez deberíamos escabullimos a la habitación y descansar un poco.

—Buena idea —respondió ella con una risita—. Podemos pedir una botella de champán... para brindar por el ballet.

—Una o dos —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Después de todo, el ballet ha sido excelente.

—Oh, sí —miró hacia las puertas del balcón, que los separaban del resto de invitados—. No creo que debamos molestar a nadie, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Molestar a quién? —preguntó Jasper. La tomó del brazo y atravesó la puerta—. Hay otra salida en el lateral.

—Los arquitectos siempre saben lo más importante —dijo ella riendo.

* * *

**Ahora diganme su opinion ya que es muy importante ke tal hasta ahora?'**

**Espero les este gustando la historia.. jejej ya publike la nueva historia de Rose&Emm espero la lean y les guste..**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Al final de la semana "The Red Rose" ya era todo un éxito. La compañía llenó el teatro en cada actuación y, por las críticas, Rosalie sabía que aquella obra marcaba un punto de inflexión en su carrera. Concedió muchas entrevistas y se centró en promocionar el ballet, la compañía y a ella misma. Era muy fácil concentrarse en el trabajo y en el éxito. Lo que no era tan simple era reprimir sus sentimientos cuando bailaba con Emmett noche tras noche.

Ella intentó convencerse de que aquellos eran los sentimientos de Carlota, y que si le afectaban era porque se sentía identificada con el personaje. Pero enamorarse de McCarty era imposible.

El genial bailarín estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma al ballet, al igual que ella, y solo le interesaban las relaciones pasajeras. Era exigente, egoísta y muy poco razonable, y a ella la veía como a una romántica ingenua y estúpida. No eran precisamente las cualidades que Rosalie buscaba en un amante y, viendo el ejemplo de sus propios padres y de Alice y Jasper, no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con menos.

Tenía que recordárselo a sí misma después de cada actuación, cuando el corazón le latía desbocado y la necesidad de estar con él la abrasaba por dentro. Y tenía que recordárselo cada noche en la cama, cuando era incapaz de dormir.

Tan solo se veían en el escenario, así que, cuando se encontraban cara a cara, la tentación era tan fuerte como la de los personajes que interpretaban. Y siempre que Rosalie se perdía en la identidad de Carlota repasaba con la mente los defectos de Emmett. Ella tenía muchos objetivos que cumplir, tanto en el terreno profesional como en el personal, y él solo podía suponer un estorbo.

Se consideraba una persona independiente, capaz de valerse por sí misma. En eso la había convertido una vida errante sin hogar establecido y sin una infancia normal. No había tenido amistades duraderas en su niñez y se había obligado a no encariñarse con las casas que sus padres alquilaban. El apartamento de Nueva York había sido el primer lugar donde se permitió echar raíces y establecer un vínculo emocional. Era suyo, pagado con su dinero y amueblado como ella quería. En el año que llevaba viviendo allí, había descubierto que no necesitaba a nadie. Tenía una gran confianza como mujer y bailarina, y la irritaba que Emmett fuera la única persona capaz de hacerle olvidar aquel respeto y seguridad.

En el escenario podía desafiarla o intimidarla con unas pocas palabras o con una simple expresión. Y Rosalie era consciente de la confusión que provocaba en ella como mujer.

Durante años, su única pasión había sido el baile. Los hombres con los que había salido no habían pasado de ser meros amigos. Emmett había sido el premier danseur, un profesor y su pareja en el escenario. Era muy extraño que sus sentimientos por él se hubieran intensificado con tanta rapidez.

Tal vez fuera más sencillo enamorarse de un desconocido que pasar por la vergüenza de sentirse atraída por un hombre con el que llevaba años trabajando. No había forma de librarse del contacto diario.

Si tan solo se hubiera tratado de atracción física, hubiera podido manejar bien la situación. Pero era muy difícil con tantos sentimientos implicados. Lo que sentía por Emmett era muy fuerte y complejo. Lo admiraba y respetaba sin reservas... al menos en el aspecto profesional. En el terreno personal, Rosalie sabía que Emmett podría arrollarla y devorarla si quisiera. No quería ser la víctima. El amor significaba dependencia, y la dependencia implicaba una pérdida del control.

—¿Estás muy lejos de aquí?

Rosalie dio un respingo y se giró. En la puerta de su camerino estaba Francie.

—Oh, a miles de kilómetros —reconoció—. Vamos, entra y siéntate.

—Parece que has estado muy metida en tus pensamientos —dijo su amiga.

—Mm... —Rosalie empezó a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás—. El miércoles es el peor día. Solo de pensar en que tengo que actuar dos veces, hace que me entren calambres en los pies.

—Salir siete veces a escena para saludar no es algo que se pueda despreciar —dijo Francie sentándose en una silla—. El pobre Emmett está en otra entrevista. Creo que con un reportero de New Trenas.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada y se ató el pelo con una cinta.

—Estará encantador y su acento será cada vez más incomprensible.

—Spasiba, «gracias» —dijo Francie—. Es una de las pocas palabras en ruso que entiendo.

—¿Dónde las has aprendido?

—Oh, hace un par de años aprendí unas cuantas lecciones de ruso. Fue cuando pensé que podría seducir a Emmett — sonrió y sacó un paquete de chicles del bolsillo—. No sirvió de nada. No hacía más que reírse y darme palmaditas en la cabeza. Se me llenó el cerebro de música de violines y de pasión salvaje —se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Él siempre está ocupado... Ya me entiendes.

—Sí —respondió Rosalie mirándola con interés—. Nunca supe que estabas... interesada en Emmett.

—Cariño, ¿qué mujer mayor de doce años podría no estarlo? Y todos conocen bien mi historial —rió y estiró los brazos hacia arriba—. Me gustan los hombres, no puedo negarlo. Acabo de terminar mi relación con el dermatólogo.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Nos hemos divertido mucho. Ahora estoy pensando en empezar otra con ese actor al que conocí la semana pasada. Hace de Price Reynolds en A New Breed —Rosalie la miró sin comprender—. Ya sabes... el culebrón.

—Ah, ya —repuso con una sonrisa.

—Es alto, de anchas espaldas y unos ojos negros como el azabache. Puede que sea el definitivo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—El sudor de mis manos —se echó a reír al ver la cara de Rosalie—. Es verdad, te lo digo en serio. Siempre funciona, aunque no serviría para ti.

Francie dejó de sonreír y se inclinó hacia delante con expresión seria.

—Para ti no bastaría pensar que un hombre puede ser el definitivo. Tendrías que saberlo. Este año me he enamorado en dos ocasiones. El año pasado en cuatro o cinco. ¿Cuántas veces has estado tú enamorada?

—Yo... —se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había estado.

—No tiene por qué ser un drama —dijo ella, levantándose de la silla con un movimiento tan exuberante como los que mostraba en el escenario—. Nunca has estado enamorada porque para ti solo tiene un significado. Lo sabrás cuando suceda — puso una mano en el hombro de Rosalie—. Así será. No eres insegura como yo. Sabes lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, y no estás dispuesta a conformarte con menos.

—¿Insegura? —Rosalie sonrió a su amiga—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú fueras insegura.

—Necesito a alguien que me diga que soy guapa, lista, encantadora... Tú no necesitas eso —dio un suspiro—. Cuando estábamos en el cuerpo de baile, tú sabías que no ibas a quedarte allí. Nunca has dudado de nada —le dedicó otra sonrisa—. Si encuentras a un hombre que signifique tanto para ti como la danza, lo tendrás todo.

—Pero ese hombre tendría que sentir lo mismo que yo.

—Eso forma parte del riesgo. Es como apretar los músculos cuando bailas. Duele una barbaridad, pero no puedes dejar de bailar.

—Eres única para las comparaciones.

—Solo puedo filosofar con el estómago vacío —respondió Francie—. ¿Te apetece almorzar?

—No puedo. He quedado con Royce —Rosalie recogió el reloj del tocador—. Y ya llego tarde.

—Que te diviertas —su amiga se dirigió hacia la puerta—. George vendrá a buscarme esta noche después de la actuación. Puedes aprovechar para echarle un vistazo.

—¿George?

— George Middemeyer —Francie le sonrió por encima del hombro—. El doctor Price Reynolds. Es un neurocirujano con un matrimonio fallido y una amante que puede estar embarazada. Mañana emiten otro capítulo.

Diciendo aquello se marchó. Rosalie se echó a reír y agarró el bolso.

El local donde había quedado con Royce estaba a dos manzanas de distancia.

Ella fue corriendo por la calle, consciente de que llegaba diez minutos tarde y de que el diseñador solía ser muy puntual.

El olor a carne de vaca y embutido la recibió nada más abrir la puerta. El local estaba casi vacío, ya que la hora del almuerzo había pasado. Solo había dos viejos que jugaban a las damas en una mesa apartada.

Rosalie vio a Royce fumando en una silla. Se acercó a él con aire desenvuelto.

—Lo siento, Royce. Ya sé que llego tarde —le dio un rápido beso antes de sentarse—. ¿Has pedido ya?

—No —dijo él apagando el cigarrillo—. Te estaba esperando.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras. Pero, conociendo a Royce, era mejor esperar a que lo dijera cuando lo estimase oportuno.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —les preguntó el encargado, un hombre regordete con un delantal.

—Ensalada de fruta y té, por favor — dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Pescado blanco y café —pidió Royce sin mirarlo. El hombre soltó un pequeño resoplido antes de alejarse. Rosalie sonrió al verlo marchar.

—¿Alguna vez has venido a este sitio a la hora de comer? —le preguntó a Royce—. Es una casa de locos. El hombre tiene a un joven ayudante para la hora punta, pero los dos se mueven al mismo paso. Adagio.

—Casi nunca almuerzo en sitios como este —respondió él.

Rosalie volvió a detectar sentimientos ocultos, pero no dijo nada.

—No tengo tiempo para nada más, Royce. Aunque supongo que tú tampoco, con el pase de moda y la recepción de esta noche —colgó el bolso en el respaldo de la silla y apoyó los codos en la mesa—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Eso parece. Algún que otro jaleo de última hora, como es natural. Desacuerdos entre las costureras... —se encogió de hombros—. Lo de siempre.

—Pero este pase es muy importante, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy importante —la miró directamente a los ojos—. Por eso quiero que estés allí conmigo.

Rosalie le mantuvo la mirada, pero guardó silencio mientras les servían la comida. Agarró el tenedor, pero no tocó la ensalada.

—Sabes que no puedo, Royce. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Él vertió una generosa cantidad de azúcar en el café.

—Sé que tienes una suplente. No significaría mucho perder una sola actuación.

—Las suplencias son para problemas graves. No puedo tomarme una noche libre solo porque quiera ir a una cita.

—Esto no es como ir al cine y a tomar pizza —replicó él.

—Lo sé, Royce —Rosalie tomó un sorbo de té—. Sabes que iría si pudiera.

—Yo no te defraudé la noche del estreno.

—Eso no es justo —dejó la taza en la mesa. Por la fría mirada de Royce, supo que ya había tomado una decisión—. Si hubieras tenido otros compromisos más importantes, no los habrías desatendido, ni yo hubiera esperado que lo hicieras.

—Nunca estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por mí ni por mi trabajo.

Rosalie pensó en las fiestas y ceremonias a las que ella había asistido por su insistencia.

—Te doy lo que puedo darte, Royce. Sabes cuáles son mis prioridades. Lo sabes desde que empezamos a salir.

Él dejó de remover el café y posó la cucharilla junto a la taza.

—No es suficiente —dijo con una voz tan fría, que a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago— Quiero que estés conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Es un ultimátum? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Sí.

—Lo siento, Royce —dijo en voz baja, pero sin sentimiento de culpa—. No puedo.

—No quieres —replicó él.

—No importa de qué manera lo digas.

—En ese caso iré con Jane.

Rosalie lo miró. Su elección demostraba una cierta astucia. Ir con una competidora sería mucho más útil que ir acompañado de una bailarina.

—Últimamente he estado saliendo con ella —explicó él—. Como tú estabas tan ocupada...

—Entiendo —la respuesta de ella fue evasiva, pero las palabras de Royce le habían hecho daño.

—Estás completamente absorbida por tu trabajo. Parece que en tu vida no hay lugar para nada más que el ballet y te niegas a incluirme en ella. A mí y a cualquier otro hombre. Eres muy egoísta, Rosalie. Siempre con tus clases, ensayos y actuaciones. La danza es todo lo que tienes. Es todo lo que quieres.

Rosalie se sintió tan aturdida, que se dio la vuelta para agarrar su bolso; pero él la sujetó por el brazo

—No he terminado —le dijo, y la mantuvo con firmeza en la silla—. Te pasas horas frente a un espejo, y ¿qué ves? Un cuerpo esperando a que un coreógrafo le diga lo que tiene que hacer. ¿Cuántas veces te has movido por tu cuenta, Rosalie? ¿Cuántas veces haces algo que no esté programado por otra persona? ¿Qué harás cuando no puedas seguir bailando?

—Por favor —se mordió el labio con fuerza en un intento por no llorar, sin éxito—. Ya basta.

De repente, él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Respiró profundamente y le soltó el brazo.

—Maldita sea, Rose. Lo siento. Yo...

—No —negó frenética con la cabeza y echó hacia atrás la silla—. No digas más —se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

El cálido aire veraniego la golpeó como una ráfaga. Se quedó un momento mirando confusa a ambos lados de la calle, antes de dirigirse hacia la academia.

Pasó como una exhalación entre la marea de desconocidos. Las acusaciones de Royce se le habían clavado muy hondo.

¿Era solo una autómata? ¿Un cuerpo vacío esperando a que lo llenaran las órdenes de coreógrafos y compositores? ¿Era así como la veía el mundo exterior... como a la bailarina de una caja de música que daba vueltas sin parar hasta que cesaba la melodía?

Se preguntó cuánta verdad habría en las furiosas palabras de Royce. Irrumpió en el edificio de la academia y fue hasta su camerino.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Era como si los comentarios de Royce la hubieran deshumanizado. Se acercó con lentitud al espejo y encendió las luces. Con ojos escrutadores observó su rostro.

¿Podría la pasión por la danza haberla convertido en una persona egoísta y centrada en una única obsesión? ¿De verdad sería incapaz de albergar los sentimientos necesarios para establecer un compromiso con un hombre?

Rosalie presionó las manos contra las mejillas. La piel era lisa y suave, y la esencia de sus manos era femenina. Pero... ¿qué era ella? Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. ¿Dónde acababa la bailarina y empezaba la mujer? Negó con la cabeza y se apartó de su reflejo.

Demasiados espejos, pensó. Había demasiados espejos en su vida y ya no estaba segura de lo que reflejaban. ¿Qué sería después de diez años, cuando llegara el crepúsculo de su carrera? ¿Serían los recuerdos y los recortes lo único que tendría?

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recuperar la calma. Quedaban tres horas hasta que levantaran el telón. No había tiempo para lamentaciones. Ya buscaría respuestas después de la obra.

Decidió que lo mejor era comer algo, ya que no había probado bocado en el local, y bajó a la cantina a por un té y una manzana. La familiaridad del sitio la ayudó a animarse. Por todas partes se oían quejas sobre músculos agarrotados, combinaciones imposibles, los enfados de Nadine y la fontanería del cuarto piso. Cuando ella volvió a su camerino ya había recuperado la compostura por completo.

— ¡Rosalie!

Miró por encima del hombro y giró el pomo.

—Hola, Leah —intentó mostrar algo de entusiasmo al ver a la elegante bailarina rubia.

—Las críticas han sido estupendas — dijo ella entrando en la habitación. Rosalie sabía demasiado bien que a aquella rubia le encantaba provocar problemas, pero ella ya había tenido su dosis completa para el día.

—Rosas para todo el ballet —dijo sentándose frente al tocador, mientras Leah se acomodaba en una silla—. Pero no creo que vayas a encontrar ahí ninguna crítica —bajó la mirada hasta el periódico sensacionalista que Leah llevaba en la mano.

— Nunca se sabe qué nombre puede aparecer en estas páginas —sonrió a Rosalie y empezó a pasar el dedo por las hojas—. Por ejemplo, ese amigo tuyo. Vamos a ver... ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, aquí está...Royce King—leyó—, el famoso diseñador de moda, ha sido visto recientemente en compañía de su más dura competidora, Jane Volterra. Por lo visto, su interés por la danza se ha acabado —Leah levantó la mirada y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de consolación—. Los hombres son unos cerdos, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —dijo Rosalie luchando por mantener la calma.

—Y también es humillante que se deshagan de una por medio de la prensa.

Rosalie sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

—También se deshizo de mí en persona—dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo—. Así que poco importa.

—Era guapísimo —comentó Leah doblando el periódico—. Claro que ya llegará alguien más.

—¿No te he hablado del texano? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Se sorprendió a sí misma de decir aquello, pero la expresión de curiosidad de Leah era motivo suficiente para fingir un poco.

—¿El texano? ¿Qué texano?

—Oh, lo hemos mantenido en secreto—explicó ella—. No quiere que su nombre aparezca en la prensa hasta que arregle lo de su divorcio. Hay mucho dinero en juego, ¿sabes?, y no parece que su segunda esposa esté ayudando mucho —consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. No te imaginas el acuerdo... Él le ofreció la finca en el sur de Italia, pero ella quiere su colección de arte. Es de los impresionistas franceses.

—Entiendo —dijo Leah entrecerrando los ojos—. Vaya, vaya... ¿no eras tú la más calladita?

—Como una esfinge.

—Tendrás que tener cuidado para que Emmett no se entere —la advirtió ella, y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio superior—. Ya sabes cuánto odia esa clase de publicidad. Especialmente ahora que está terminando de preparar ese programa especial para la televisión.

—¿Especial? —repitió Rosalie.

—¿No te has enterado?

Leah pareció complacida de nuevo.

—La compañía tendrá el papel protagonista y los bailarines serán el centro de atención. Yo interpretaré a Aurora, como es natural, seguramente la escena de la boda. Creo que Emmett tiene pensando interpretar un pas de deux de Le Corsaire y, por supuesto, uno de The Red Rose, aunque todavía no ha elegido a su pareja.

Hizo una pausa y sonrió.

—Estaremos dos horas en el aire, y Emmett está muy entusiasmado por llenarlas con lo mejor de lo mejor... Qué raro que no te haya dicho nada, pero tal vez piense que después de estas semanas tan agotadoras no estés en tu mejor momento de forma —se levantó para marcharse—. No te preocupes, cariño. Lo hará público dentro de unos días y seguro que te coloca en alguna parte —dejó el periódico sobre la silla—. Que bailes bien —dijo, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado a su paso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

A menos que Emmett la hubiera excluido intencionadamente...

Sabía los problemas personales que había entre los dos, pero en el plano profesional... Profesionalmente, le había dicho que después de aquella temporada no volvería a bailar con él.

Rosalie recordó sus propias palabras, y recordó que las había dicho con sinceridad, al menos en su momento. Pero, ¿significaba eso que ya no tendría pareja? ¿Cómo podía Emmett ser tan vengativo?

Rosalie sabía que era una buena bailarina. ¿La estaría él apartando por razones personales? Después de todo, ella lo había amenazado. Cerró los ojos e intentó sofocar el revuelo que sentía en el estómago.

Apenas había hablado con él desde aquella noche. ¿Era ese su modo de castigarla por haberlo rechazado como pareja? ¿Dejaría que alguien más interpretase a Carlota? Rosalie no podía ni pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero se repitió una y otra vez que era una idiota por sentirse tan atada a un papel. Muchas otras mujeres harían de Carlota; ella solo había sido la primera. Pero Rosalie sentía que había contribuido a formar el personaje. Emmett lo había creado, pero ella le había insuflado su espíritu.

Abrió los ojos y se fijó en el ejemplar del Keyhole que había sobre la silla. Leah había hecho muy bien su trabajo, reconoció Rosalie. Su intención había sido preocuparla antes de salir a escena, y lo había conseguido. Y con ello se habían reforzado las dudas y las inseguridades que Royce le había infligido. Presentía que Emmett pensaba librarse de ella en cuanto acabara su compromiso con The Red Rose.

Rosalie se cubrió la cara con las manos e intentó despejar su mente. Tenía una actuación, y nada podía entrometerse entre el escenario y ella. Era una bailarina y eso nadie podía quitárselo.

Menos de una hora después, Rosalie salió de su camerino para empezar el calentamiento. Todavía seguía temblando, e intentó concentrarse en el papel y en la fuerza que el personaje de Carlota despedía. En las otras noches había dejado a Rosalie Hale en el camerino, pero en esa ocasión el espíritu indomable de la gitana se resistía a dejarse atrapar.

Relajó sus músculos de modo automático, pero no podía dejar de oír las palabras de Royce y Leah.

Los músicos de la orquesta empezaron a afinar sus instrumentos, y Rosalie volvió al presente. Todo le parecía una equivocación: el traje, las luces, los violines... Se sentía fría y desorientada, y se le olvidaron los primeros pasos del ballet.

Emmett salió del camerino y la buscó con la mirada. Era un gesto habitual que lo irritaba mucho, porque era como un signo de debilidad.

Rosalie Hale empezaba a ser su debilidad. Era tan fría como un otoño entre bastidores, y tan ardiente como un verano en el escenario. Aquellos cambios estaban causándole estragos a sus nervios.

Era muy difícil sofocar un deseo que no se desvanecía ni cuando ella se mostraba indiferente. Ninguna mujer lo había provocado tanto en su vida.

Él pudo ver la tensión en la espalda de Rosalie. Aunque no podía verle la cara, su cuerpo hablaba a gritos.

—Rosalie.

Ella tensó los hombros al oír su voz. Con detenimiento, luchando por mantener la compostura, se dio la vuelta. Algo brilló por un segundo en el rostro de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Emmett esperó que su voz sonase despreocupada.

Ella ni siquiera pestañeó cuando él le tomó la barbilla con la mano y le examinó el rostro. Pudo apreciar que bajo el maquillaje tenía la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros y tristes.

—¿Estás enferma? —si Rosalie hubiera percibido sincera preocupación en la pregunta, se habría derrumbado.

—No.

—Entonces ya puedes ir animándote — dijo él apartando la mano—. Tienes que salir a escena. Si has tenido una pelea con tu novio, tendrás que esperar para llorar.

—Bailaré, no te preocupes. Sea quién sea la suplencia que tengas en mente, nadie lo hará mejor que yo.

Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras la tomaba del brazo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No —ella se soltó de su mano—. Ya me han vapuleado bastante esta noche. No necesito más.

Se le rasgó la voz y se maldijo a sí misma. Luego, se fue a los bastidores a esperar su turno. Allí intentó dar profundas inspiraciones y dejar la mente en blanco.

Su solo de apertura no le salió bien, pero se consoló a sí misma diciéndose que la mirada sagaz de los críticos hubiera advertido los fallos. En cuanto a técnica sus movimientos habían sido impecables, pero Rosalie sabía que un ballet exigía algo más que el cuerpo. Su alma y el corazón no la habían acompañado.

Hizo su segunda entrada y, a los pocos segundos, estaba bailando con Emmett.

—Ponle algo de vida —le exigió él mientras Rosalie realizaba una doble pirueta—. Estás bailando como un robot.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres? —susurró ella. Dio un arabesque y estuvo entre sus brazos.

—Enfurécete —él la levantó en el aire—. Ódiame, pero piensa en mí. Solo en mí.

Fue difícil pensar en nadie más durante el resto de la obra. Al final del último acto, los nervios de Rosalie estaban a punto de explotar, y un cúmulo de emociones enfrentadas se revolvía en su interior. Nunca había deseado con tanta fuerza el final de una actuación. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero luchó con valentía hasta que bajaron el telón. Entonces, se apretó contra Emmett.

—Dijiste antes que no estabas enferma —le dijo él sujetándola por los hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes salir a saludar?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —intentó soltarse de su abrazo, pero él la retuvo con fuerza hasta que Rosalie lo miró.

Entonces, la soltó y tomó su mano.

A través del telón se oían los aplausos. A un gesto de Emmett la cortina subió y Rosalie puso una mueca al recibir el estruendo de la sala.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió hacer las reverencias, aferrándose a la idea de que aquel día tan largo estaba a punto de concluir.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo él cuando volvieron tras el telón, y se la llevó a la izquierda del escenario.

—Emmett... —ella se quedó confundida porque su camerino estaba en la otra dirección.

—La señorita Hale está enferma — le dijo al director de escena—. Se va a casa. No puede ver a nadie.

—Emmett, no... —Protestó Rosalie—. Tengo que cambiarme.

—Más tarde —la metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón—. Vamos a mi despacho. Hablaremos allí.

—No puedo... —empezó a decir ella, presa del pánico.

—Sí puedes. Ahora intenta calmarte. Estás temblando.

Ella rehusó resistirse y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejó que la sacara al pasillo. Toda la planta estaba desierta y a oscuras, pero él encontró con facilidad la puerta de su despacho. La hizo pasar y encendió las luces.

—Siéntate —le ordenó después de cerrar con llave, y se acercó a un pequeño armario.

Rosalie había estado muy pocas veces en aquella habitación. Estaba hecha a la medida de Emmett McCarty. Era su centro de poder, donde trataba con los ricos y conseguía de ellos la fortuna necesaria para mantener la compañía. Rosalie podía imaginárselo sentado tras el inmenso escritorio de roble, irradiando su encantador carisma con sus patrocinadores. No en vano, Nadine había dicho que Emmett era muy valioso para la compañía tanto dentro como fuera del escenario.

Encanto. Carisma. Una generosa sonrisa que hacía imposible una negativa... Sí, tenía talento, y también estilo.

Rosalie pasó la vista por el antiguo y elegante mobiliario. ¿Cuántos miles de dólares se habían invertido allí en accesorios, trajes y luces? ¿Cuánto habría costado el traje de gitana que llevaba puesto en esos momentos?

—He dicho que te sientes.

La orden cortante de Emmett la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta; pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, él le puso la mano en el hombro y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá. Acto seguido le puso una copa de brandy en la mano.

—Bebe —le dijo, y se sirvió otra copa para él. Luego, se sentó a su lado y con un arqueo de ceja le repitió la orden. Ella obedeció y tomó un sorbo.

Se quedó observándola en silencio.

—Bueno —dijo él levantando la copa—. Cuéntame.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Rosalie — Emmett contempló el brandy, como si estuviera calibrando su cosecha—, ¿sabes? Hay momentos en los que puedo ser muy paciente —la miró a los ojos—. Este no es uno de esos momentos.

—Me alegra que lo dejes claro —terminó su copa y la dejó sobre una mesita—. Gracias por el trago —empezó a levantarse, pero él la agarró por la cintura.

—No tientes tu suerte —dijo él, y la mantuvo agarrada mientras apuraba su bebida—. Quiero respuestas. Ahora.

— ¿Puedo saber antes la pregunta, por favor? —intentó hablar con despreocupación, pero su acelerado pulso la traicionó.

—¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche?

—Estaba un poco desconcentrada — hizo un gesto impaciente con los hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cosas mías —quiso soltarse, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza—. ¿No puedo tener ni un poco de intimidad?

—No, si esa intimidad interfiere en tu trabajo.

—No puedo bailar como una autómata —la pasión que estaba intentando reprimir estalló en sus palabras y en su mirada—. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. No soy tan solo un cuerpo que baila cuando suena la música. ¡Déjame! —Dio un fuerte tirón con el brazo—. No quiero hablar contigo.

Emmett dejó su copa ignorando sus quejas.

—¿Quién te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza? —La obligó a mirarlo contra su voluntad—. ¿Tu diseñador?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero su expresión hablaba por sí sola. Él maldijo en ruso e incrementó la presión con los dedos.

—Mírame —le ordenó—. ¿No reconoces una estupidez cuando la oyes?

—Dijo que yo no tenía sentimientos — repuso ella con voz vacilante. Luchaba con desesperación para no abandonarse a las lágrimas—. Dijo que mi vida estaba centrada exclusivamente en la danza, y que sin ella... —se le rasgó la voz y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y él qué sabe? —Emmett le dio una ligera sacudida—. No es bailarín. ¿Cómo puede saber cuales son nuestras emociones y sentimientos? ¿Sabe la diferencia entre un salto y una pirueta? — Soltó otra maldición—. Está celoso y quiere encerrarte en una jaula.

—Quiere más de lo que yo le doy — respondió Rosalie.— Y tiene derecho a más. Me preocupo por él, pero... —se echó hacia atrás el pelo con las dos manos.

—No estás enamorada de él —atajó él.

—No. No lo estoy. Tal vez no sea capaz de albergar esa clase de sentimientos. Tal vez Royce tenga razón y...

— ¡Basta! —la zarandeó con más fuerza. Se levantó y paseó por la habitación, sin dejar de murmurar en ruso—. Eres una estúpida por permitir que alguien te haga creer esas cosas. Si no estás enamorada de él, ¿cómo puede convencerte de que eres menos que una mujer? — soltó un resoplido de enojo y se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está tu fuerza? Si hubiera sido yo el que te dijera todo eso, no me lo habrías permitido.

Rosalie se apretó las sienes con los dedos e intentó recomponer sus pensamientos.

—Pero tú nunca me dirías esas cosas.

—No —respondió mientras se acercaba de nuevo al sofá—. No, porque te conozco y comprendo cómo te sientes —le tomó la mano y acarició sus dedos—. Nosotros tenemos nuestro mundo y tu diseñador tiene el suyo. Y solo si hubiera amor podrías vivir en ambos.

Rosalie se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras.

—Sí, me gustaría —dijo lentamente—. Y lo intentaría, pero...

—No, no hay «peros». Los «peros» me agotan.

Se dejó caer a su lado, consiguiendo que un movimiento tan poco provisto de gracia pareciera elegante.

—De modo que has discutido con tu diseñador y él te ha dicho cosas absurdas. ¿Es eso motivo suficiente para que estés tan pálida y enferma?

—Tampoco ayudó enterarme por la prensa de quién era mi sustituta —replicó Rosalie—. Hasta una hora antes de la actuación no había leído los cotilleos sobre su nueva relación en el Keyhole.

—iKeyholel — Emmett frunció el ceño en confusión—. ¿Qué es el Keyhole! Ah, sí —recordó antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder—. ¿Es ese periodicucho con esas fotos tan espantosas?

—El periodicucho según el cual Royce King ha dejado de interesarse por el ballet.

—Ya veo... —él presionó las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Te llevó tu diseñador el periódico al camerino?

—No, él no... —se calló a tiempo al ver su mirada. Se humedeció los labios y se levantó—. No importa. No tendría que haber dejado que me preocupara.

—Quieta —su orden la dejó paralizada—. ¿Quién fue? —Rosalie sintió un escalofrío por la columna—. ¿Quién te llevó ese periódico antes de la actuación?

—Emmett, yo...

—Te he hecho una pregunta —él también se puso en pie—. Está absolutamente prohibido que un miembro de la compañía intente preocupar a otro antes de salir a escena. No puedo permitirlo.

—No voy a decírtelo —dijo ella con firmeza—. Tendría que haberlo soportado mejor. Y así será la próxima vez. En cualquier caso, no sólo fue lo de Royce lo que me dejó preocupada —Rosalie se mantuvo en su decisión, no por el deseo de proteger a Leah, sino para evitar las represalias de Emmett. Sabía que podían ser muy crueles.

—Quiero un nombre.

—No voy a darte ninguno. No puedo hacerlo —le tocó el brazo y sintió los músculos rígidos —. De verdad que no puedo —murmuró, intentando apoyarse en la fortaleza que sus ojos poseían —. Hay algo más importante que tenemos que aclarar.

Él se quedó inmóvil y con la expresión inescrutable. Fuera cuales fueran sus pensamientos, lo habían dejado solo. Rosalie sintió su rechazo y retiró la mano.

—¿El qué?

Ella volvió a humedecerse los labios. El corazón empezaba a latirle furioso contra las costillas.

—Creo que necesito otra copa.

Esperaba una violenta e impaciente negativa como respuesta pero, tras dudar unos segundos, Emmett volvió a llenarle la copa. Lo único que podía oírse en el despacho era el sonido que producía el líquido contra el cristal. Cuando se la ofreció, Rosalie tomó un pequeño sorbo y respiró profundamente.

— ¿Estás pensando en echarme de la compañía?

Él se quedó con la copa a unos centímetros de los labios.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te he preguntado si piensas echarme de la compañía —repitió ella con más firmeza.

—¿Te parezco un tipo estúpido? —preguntó él.

A pesar de la tensión, la incredulidad de sus palabras la hizo sonreír.

—No, McCarty.

—Jarachó. «Bien». Por una vez estamos de acuerdo —se apretó la muñeca con enojo—. Y puesto que no soy un estúpido, ¿por qué querría deshacerme de mi mejor bailarina?

Rosalie lo miró. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso —susurró.

—¿Decirte qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

— Desde que tengo uso de razón he querido bailar.

Rosalie soltó una triste risita mientras las lágrimas empezaban a afluir a sus ojos.

—Todos estos años me he entregado al máximo. Por mí misma, por la danza y por ti. Y nunca me habías dicho algo como lo que acabas de decirme —tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir—. Después de un día como este, después de la actuación de esta noche, te quedas ahí parado y me dices que soy tu mejor bailarina — se apartó las lágrimas con los nudillos—. Solo tú, Emmett, podías elegir un momento tan oportuno.

Aunque no oyó cómo se movía, no se sorprendió cuando sintió sus manos en los hombros.

—Si no te lo he dicho antes, debería haberlo hecho. Pero ya sabes que no siempre le doy tanta importancia a las palabras.

Emmett le pasó la mano por el pelo, contemplando cómo reflejaba los destellos de la luz.

—Eres muy importante para mí —siguió diciendo—. Y no quiero perderte.

Rosalie sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle. Luego, como si fuera un trueno, empezó a rugirle en los oídos. Solo estaban hablando de la compañía, se recordó a sí misma. Solo hablaban de baile... Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—¿Me quitarás el papel de Carlota para la televisión?

—¿Para la televisión? —repitió él. Hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas en inglés—. ¿Te refieres al programa especial para la televisión por cable? — Pudo leer la afirmación en sus ojos—. Pero si todavía está en proyecto. ¿Cómo...? —Se calló de repente—. Así que te referías a eso. Y supongo que habrás sacado la información de la misma persona que te llevó el Doorknob.

—El Keyhole — corrigió ella, pero él ya estaba maldiciendo otra vez en ruso.

— Eso también está prohibido. No quiero que mis bailarines estén criticándose entre ellos antes de una actuación. Voy a decirte una cosa: sean cuales sean mis planes y los repartos que tenga en mente, soy yo quien los hace —le clavó una mirada llena de furia—. Es mi decisión y solo mía. Si decido que seas tú quien interprete a Carlota, serás tú quien lo haga y nadie más.

—Te dije que no volvería a bailar contigo —empezó a decir Rosalie—, pero...

—Me da igual lo que dijeras —le respondió haciendo chasquear los dedos—. Si le digo que bailes conmigo, entonces tendrás que bailar conmigo. No tienes voz ni voto en esto.

—Tengo el derecho a elegir.

—Para irte o quedarte —concedió él—. Pero, si te quedas, harás lo que se te pida.

—No me has pedido nada —le recordó ella—. He tenido que enterarme de tus grandes planes una hora antes de salir a escena. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra en las últimas semanas.

—No tenía nada que decirte, y ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo.

— ¡Eres un cerdo insoportable y arrogante! Lo he dado todo en este ballet. Me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma, y si crees que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú se lo ofreces a otra persona, entonces sí que eres un estúpido. No me importa si es un pas de deux de dos minutos o el ballet entero. ¡Es mío!

—¿Eso crees, pequeña? —su tono era de una cortesía decepcionante.

—Es así —replicó ella—. Y no me llames «pequeña». Soy una mujer, y Carlota será mía hasta que no pueda seguir bailando —hizo una pausa para respirar—. Y seguiré bailando mucho después de que tú hayas acabado con el Príncipe Stefan.

—¿En serio? —le pasó la mano por el cuello y le dio un ligero apretón—. ¿Has olvidado, milaya, quién compuso el ballet? ¿Quién hizo la coreografía y te puso a ti en el papel de Carlota?

—No. ¡Pero no olvides tú quién lo ha interpretado!

—Tienes un cuello encantador, tan esbelto... —le susurró mientras se lo acariciaba con los dedos—. No hagas que me sienta tentado a romperlo.

—Estoy demasiado loca como para tenerte miedo, McCarty. Solo quiero una respuesta. ¿Voy a ser Carlota en ese programa especial o no?

Él le pasó la mirada por el rostro.

—Te lo haré saber. Todavía queda una semana con este ballet. Discutiremos lo demás cuando acabe —arqueó una ceja cuando la oyó suspirar de impaciencia—. Es un incentivo. Ahora bailarás con toda la pasión de la que seas capaz.

—Siempre sabes lo que hay que decir, ¿no es cierto, Emmett? —Rosalie quiso alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

Muy lentamente inclinó la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a unos centímetros de la suya. Y entonces, tras unos segundos sin respiración que se hicieron eternos, sus labios se encontraron. Él oyó un débil gemido y pudo sentir su corazón contra la palma de su mano, pero no incrementó la presión.

Con la punta de la lengua le trazó el contorno de los labios, hasta que se separaron y lo invitaron a entrar. Nunca la había besado con tanto cuidado y dulzura. ¿Podía haber defensa posible ante un beso así? Hasta entonces, lo único que había entre ellos era pasión ardiente y miedo. Pero en aquellos momentos, Rosalie solo podía sentir el placer más exquisito.

Emmett le mordió el labio inferior, deteniéndose cuando empezaba el dolor, y reemplazó los dientes con la lengua. Tenía un sabor a brandy mezclado con el olor del sudor y del maquillaje. Completamente indefensa, Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a su dominio absoluto.

Sus labios se quedaron pegados aun cuando él empezó a separarse. Emmett sintió cómo ella soltaba el aire contenido mientras los dos abrían los ojos. En ellos, él pudo ver que Rosalie era suya. Solo tenía que llevarla al sofá o tumbarla en el suelo. Estaban solos y ella lo deseaba. Podía poseerla a su antojo y deleitarse con aquel sabor salvaje que lo volvía loco.

—Dime, pequeña —murmuró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—, ¿qué has comido hoy?

La pregunta confundió totalmente a Rosalie.

—¿Comido? —repitió como una tonta.

—Sí, ya sabes... Comida —dijo él con un ligero tono de impaciencia—. ¿Qué has tomado hoy para comer?

—Yo... —Rosalie tenía la mente en blanco—. No lo sé —dijo al final encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un filete?

—¿Un filete? —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Hace años, creo —respondió con una risita.

—Vamos, necesitas comer bien —le tendió una mano—. Te llevaré a cenar.

—Emmett... no te entiendo —hizo caso omiso de su mano, pero él tomó la suya con firmeza y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

—Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte.

—Emmett—ella se paró en la puerta y lo miró—. ¿Podré entenderte alguna vez?

Él enarcó las cejas al oír la pregunta.

—Soy McCarty —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿No te basta eso?

Ella soltó una risa temblorosa.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió—. Me basta con creces.


	9. Chapter 9

**aki esta el otro cap les doy las graxias a todas x los reviews espero sigan asi de fieles a la historia cuidence y espero ke este año sea de lo mejor para sus familias y ustedes y ahora a leer **

**bye...**

Capitulo 9

La cena con Emmett fue agradable, pero no aclaró casi nada. Cuando la llevó a casa en taxi y la dejó en la puerta, le dio un beso rápido y frío.

Rosalie durmió hasta que sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente. El agotamiento emocional y la abundante comida habían resultado ser unos excelentes somníferos.

La rutina volvía a empezar y aunque seguía inquieta por la falta de respuestas conocía a Emmett lo bastante para saber que la haría esperar. Con su insistencia sólo conseguiría que se mostrara más reticente.

Cuando acabaron las exitosas actuaciones de The Red Rose, Rosalie volvió a sentir la decepción característica que acompañaba el término de un compromiso. Tendría que permanecer un tiempo en el limbo, esperando que Emmett le asignara otro papel. Aquella era otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Rosalie colgó por última vez el traje de Carlota; fue como perder una parte de sí misma. No le apetecía asistir a la fiesta, aunque era casi obligatorio hacer acto de presencia.

Sería una horrible compañía, se dijo con una triste sonrisa. Mientras se desmaquillaba, decidió que aquella noche no tomaría nada de champán. Tan solo un gran vaso de leche y una caja entera de galletas. Y no las compartiría con nadie excepto con Nijinsky.

Cuando se estaba poniendo los vaqueros, llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! —gritó mientras se ponía una camiseta que le llegaba hasta las caderas.

—¿Dónde te escondes Rosalie? —Le preguntó Francie asomando la cabeza—. Ya están todos con el champán.

—Me voy —le dijo Rosalie agarrando su bolso.

—No puedes irte —su amiga estaba todavía con el traje y la cara maquillada—. Quiero que conozcas a mi neurocirujano.

—Esta noche no —le sonrió y le hizo un guiño—. Tengo otros planes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no te lo traes?

—No quiero compartirlo con nadie — dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Es solo mío.

— ¡Vaya! —Francie puso los ojos como platos—. ¿Cómo es?

—Encantador —pasó junto a ella y salió al pasillo—. Es absolutamente encantador.

—¿Lo conozco? —le preguntó Francie, pero Rosalie se echó a reír y se alejó por el pasillo.

Dos horas más tarde, estaba sentada frente al televisor de su salita. Nijinsky se había tumbado a sus pies, con sus zarpas en posición de lucha, como si estuviera dispuesto a soltar un derechazo.

Rosalie soltó un bostezo. La película antigua no le llamaba la atención, pero se alegraba de haberse librado de la fiesta. No estaba de humor para soportar las risas y las bromas de la compañía. Solo hubieran conseguido deprimirla, mientras que la soledad la ayudaba a levantar el ánimo. Pensó en dedicar el tiempo libre del día siguiente para ir de compras.

Emmett volvería a estar trabajando con ella muy pronto. Sería divertido rebuscar en una tienda de antigüedades. Podría comprarse un viejo candelabro o una caja de pastillas.

Cerró los ojos y se estiró con voluptuosidad. Tal vez fuera el momento de tomarse un par de días libres y visitar a Alice y Jasper. Frunció el ceño cuando la imagen de Emmett se le pasó por la cabeza.

Su beso había derrumbado todas las defensas que había construido contra él. Durante días no se había permitido pensar en Emmett nada más que en aspectos profesionales, y tenía que reconocer que era él la única razón por la que no había asistido a la fiesta.

Lo deseaba. No importaba cuántas veces hubiera negado ese pensamiento. El deseo no había hecho más que aumentar, y había convertido en algo demasiado profundo y complejo para poder reprimirlo

—Ahora estoy muy cansada para pensar eso —le dijo a un desinteresado Nijinsky —. Me voy a la cama.

El gato no hizo ningún signo de haber entendido, por lo que Rosalie se levantó y pasó sobre él para apagar la televisión. Dejó el plato con las migas de las galletas en la salita y apagó las luces de camino a la cama.

Emmett miró las ventanas a oscuras del apartamento de Rosalie. Era la una de la mañana y ella debía de estar durmiendo. Y lo mismo tendría que estar haciendo él, se dijo a sí mismo, si tuviera algo de cerebro.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar. No tenía nada que hacer allí, y lo había sabido desde un principio. La noche era fresca y ya se notaba la cercanía del otoño. Había sido un idiota al ir. Un completo idiota, se repetía una y otra vez.

Si Rosalie hubiera asistido a la fiesta, él podría haberla visto... Oh, Dios, pensó con desesperación, mirar ya no le resultaba suficiente. Pensar en ella por las noches lo volvía loco, y jamás en su vida se había sentido así por otra mujer. La necesitaba.

¿Cuándo había empezado todo?, Se preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar el coche de policía que pasaba a su lado con la sirena encendida. ¿Un mes, un año? ¿Cinco años? ¿Desde el momento en que la vio en la escuela de Alice? ¡Por Dios, en aquel entonces ella solo tenía diecisiete años!

¿Cómo iba a saber que besarla sería algo tan delicioso? ¿O que le respondería como si deseara acostarse con él? ¿Cómo iba a saber que aquel cuerpo pequeño y esbelto lo atormentaría día tras día y noche tras noche? Cuando bailaba con ella no podía dejar de pensar en poseerla, en que se derritiera en sus brazos...

Se detuvo en medio de la calle y se dio la vuelta. Dios, cómo la deseaba... En ese momento. Esa misma noche.

El fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que Rosalie se incorporase a medias en la cama. ¿En qué había estado soñando? ¿Con Emmett? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y echó un vistazo al reloj. Se oyeron más golpes, por lo que saltó de la cama y se puso la bata.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó mientras corría por el apartamento—. ¡Por amor de Dios, va a despertar a todos los vecinos! —miró por la mirilla, pestañeó y volvió a mirar. Entonces, quitó la cadena mientras él daba otro fuerte golpe.

Cuando la puerta se abrió los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Rosalie se quedó perpleja al ver el brillo de mal genio en sus ojos. Emmett dio un paso adelante, consciente de que había cruzado una línea peligrosa.

—Te necesito.

A Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas dos palabras, pronunciadas con tanta brusquedad que parecían luchar por salir. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, le tendió los brazos.

Los dos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un beso crudo y desesperado. El deseo era salvaje, la pasión incontrolable.

Emmett le agarró el pelo con la mano y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca sólo se apartó de la suya para cambiar de posición e investigar con más profundidad Había una pizca de brutalidad en sus movimientos, como si quisiera saciar toda su necesidad reprimida con un solo beso.

—Te deseo —su voz no fue más que un murmullo entrecortado que salió de su garganta—. Dios, cuánto te deseo... —se apartó un poco y ella vio el fuego de sus ojos.

—No tanto —le susurró Rosalie.

Lo agarró por el jersey y tiró de él hacia dentro.

Tenía la garganta seca y el corazón desbocado. Al cerrar la puerta, los dos se quedaron de pie en la oscuridad, separados por escasos centímetros.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Sentía la lucha de Emmett por mantener el control, pero no era control lo que esperaba de él. Esa noche no. Quería dominarlo... ella. Muy lentamente, se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó caer la bata al suelo. Se encontraba desnuda ante él.

—Ámame —le susurró.

Oyó el gemido de rendición mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos. Su boca era ardiente, las manos duras y posesivas, y podía sentir la desesperación de su necesidad.

Mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio, ella le quitó el jersey y lo arrojó al suelo. Le pasó las manos por los músculos y llegó hasta los vaqueros. Cuando le acarició el vientre Emmett murmuró algo en ruso y le mordió el hombro.

—Milenkaya —le dijo—. Deja que me quite los zapatos.

—No puedo —Rosalie había esperado demasiado tiempo para alargarlo más —. Acuéstate conmigo —lo empujó a la cama—. Tómame, Emmett, o de lo contrario me volveré loca.

Él terminó de desnudarse y se tumbó sobre ella.

Rosalie podía oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y la respiración entrecortada contra su oreja. Notó que estaba temblando al penetrarla. Su cuerpo respondió a la necesidad vital que la abrasaba y la cabeza se le llenó de un torbellino de emociones.

En un segundo era fuerte, y al siguiente estaba débil y agotada.

Emmett yacía sobre ella con el rostro escondido en su pelo.

—Por Dios, Rose... —dijo respirando con dificultad—. Eres virgen... ¡Eres virgen y te he tomado como lo haría una bestia! —se apartó y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Tendría que haberlo sabido. No tengo excusa... He podido hacerte daño.

Se sentó y ella solo pudo distinguir la silueta de sus hombros y el brillo de sus ojos.

—No —se sentía aturdida y mareada, pero no dolorida—. No.

—No tendría que haber sido así.

—¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de que haya sucedido?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Esa respuesta sí que era dolorosa, pero ella también se sentó y se mantuvo calmada.

—¿Por qué?

—Es bastante obvio, ¿no te parece? — Emmett se puso de pie—. Vengo a tu casa en mitad de la noche y te tiro a la cama sin la menor muestra de... —intentó encontrar una palabra inglesa adecuada.

— ¿Tirarme a la cama? —preguntó

— Y, claro, yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto —se arrodilló en el colchón y se echó hacia atrás el pelo—. ¡Eres un idiota engreído! ¿Quién ha tirado a quien a la cama? Vamos a repasar lo que ha pasado, Emmett. Fui yo quien te abrió la puerta, fui yo quien te dijo lo que quería y fui yo quien te quitó la ropa. De modo que no te comportes como si todo hubiera sido idea tuya. Si quieres lamentarte por haber hecho el amor conmigo, adelante —hablaba con tanto furor que él no pudo ni abrir la boca—. Pero no lo disfraces de sentimiento de culpa por mi virginidad. Era virgen porque quería serlo. Yo tenía que elegir el momento... ¡Y yo te seduje!

—Bien —dijo Emmett tras un largo silencio—. Parece que me has puesto en mi lugar.

Rosalie soltó una breve carcajada. Estaba enfadada y dolida, y seguía temblando.

—Ya era hora.

Emmett volvió a la cama y le acarició el pelo con la mano. En ocasiones pensaba que sería mucho expresar con más claridad sus sentimientos.

—Rose... a veces, cuando estoy preocupado, me resulta muy difícil hacerme entender —hizo una pausa, pensando en el modo de decirlo—. No lamento haber hecho el amor contigo. Lamento que tu primera experiencia no haya sido todo lo romántica que debería ser. ¿Comprendes? —le tomó la cara entre las manos y se la levantó—. Esta no es manera de enseñarle a una inocente el placer que pueden compartir un hombre y una mujer.

Rosalie lo miró. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver mejor. El rostro de Emmett solo era una sombra, pero sus ojos brillaban con vitalidad. Sintió que el calor volvía a su cuerpo y sonrió.

—¿Hay alguna otra manera? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hay muchas otras maneras —dijo él, acariciándole las mejillas.

—En ese caso creo que me debes una demostración —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Ahora.

—Rose...

—Ahora —repitió, y lo besó en los labios antes de que pudiera replicar.

Emmett soltó un gemido y dejó que su sabor volviera a llenarlo por completo. Se deleitó con el beso, mientras a ella la excitaba con los labios, los dientes y la lengua. Rosalie sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervirle.

Con mucha suavidad le tocó los pechos, pequeños y firmes, de modo que sus pulgares apenas le rozaron los pezones. Estaban endurecidos y la respiración de Rosalie se aceleró al sentir las caricias. Entonces, Emmett acercó los labios a su oído y le susurró palabras que ella no podía entender, pero cuyo sonido acabó por derretirla. Estaba temblando, mientras él se limitaba a usar los labios para seducirla más y más... esperando el momento.

Con lentitud y cuidado empezó a acariciarle la piel hasta que la aumentó de temperatura, en especial la parte interna de los muslos. Una y otra vez pasaba los dedos por aquella parte tan vulnerable, e incluso llegó a acariciarle el triángulo de la entrepierna. Ella se estremeció y se presionó contra su mano, pero él la retiró y siguió moldeándole los muslos.

A Rosalie le retumbaba en los oídos el sonido de su propia respiración, y susurró su nombre cuando él la acostó en la cama.

—Hay más, milaya —le susurró él—. Mucho más.

Ella ahogó un grito de placer cuando Emmett le mordisqueó el pezón y lo humedeció con la lengua. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho, y a Rosalie la sacudió una oleada de placer que la dejó aturdida.

Poco a poco, apartó los labios y siguió acariciándole los pechos con las manos. La guiaba igual que hacía cuando bailaban, como si aquel fuera su pas de deux privado. Él era el compositor y ella la bailarina que se movía a sus órdenes. Era suya.

Se abrió para él y la penetró. Su boca tomó posesión de la suya al tiempo que se movía con irresistible lentitud dentro de ella. Su propia necesidad de explotar era tan intensa y dolorosa que apenas se podía reprimir. Se deleitó con el placer que anticipaba el momento definitivo, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

Segundos, minutos, horas... Los dos se unieron hasta que fue imposible seguir postergando la salvaje necesidad que los acuciaba. Entonces Emmett los llevó a ambos al orgasmo.

Agotada y dolorida, Rosalie se quedó acostada contra él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él le acarició con suavidad los cabellos, enredando las puntas entre sus dedos. Ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón, fuertes, profundos y rítmicos. No entraba luz por las ventanas, y la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y en el calor del silencio.

Aquello era lo que había estado esperando, pensó ella. El fin de su intimidad. Rosalie ya conocía todos sus secretos, y aquella noche le había entregado todo lo que poseía.

—No te irás —le susurró ella cerrando los ojos—. No te irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio antes de que él respondiera.

—No —dijo con voz suave—. No me iré.

Satisfecha, Rosalie se acurrucó contra él y se durmió.

* * *

**ayyyy ke romantiko se preocupo x su virginidad jummm hayy ejjeje**

**ke tal hasta ahora? les gusta?**

**review?**

**nos leemos bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Nijinsky subió de un salto a la cama. Era la hora de su desayuno, y se quedó mirando a Emmett por un momento. Luego se deslizó sobre sus piernas y su estómago y se detuvo sobre su pecho. Al sentir el peso, Emmett se removió ligeramente y abrió los ojos. Al encontrar al gato lo miró con fijeza y alargó un brazo para acariciarle las orejas.

—Bueno, priyatel, parece que no te molesta encontrarme aquí.

Nijinsky arqueó el lomo y se estiró perezoso, recostándose después sobre el pecho de Emmett. Él siguió acariciándole las orejas y giró la cabeza hacia Rosalie, que estaba acurrucada a su lado.

La tenía rodeada con un brazo, y su pelo se extendía sobre la almohada. Respiraba profundamente y tenía la boca semiabierta. Parecía muy joven... demasiado joven para sentir el deseo tan salvaje que le había demostrado. Más bien recordaba a la Bella Durmiente, aunque Emmett sabía que Rosalie era más parecida a Carlota que a la princesa Aurora. Era mucho más apasionada que refinada. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Ella se despertó llena de pasión y excitación. Dio un suspiro y buscó a Emmett, quien hizo lo propio con las manos. Nijinsky, que estaba atrapado entre ellos, emitió un maullido de protesta.

Rosalie se echó a reír y Emmett soltó una maldición.

—Quiere desayunar —explicó ella.

Sus ojos aún estaban medio cerrados y le sonrió. Levantó la mano y le frotó la barbilla con la palma.

— Siempre he querido hacer esto —le dijo ella—. Tocar la barba de un hombre por la mañana.

Emmett deslizó su mano hasta encontrar su pecho.

— Yo prefiero otras cosas... como tu boca —bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el labio—. Tan cálida y suave...

Nijinsky se movió y metió la cabeza entre ellos.

—Me preocupa este animal —dijo él—. Se está poniendo pálido.

—Le gusta cumplir su horario a rajatabla —respondió ella—. Siempre me despierta antes de que suene el despertador — justo en aquel instante se oyó el zumbido de la alarma—. ¿Lo ves? —se echó a reír mientras Emmett alargaba el brazo sobre ella para desconectar el reloj —. ¿Qué será lo primero? —le preguntó—. ¿Una ducha o un café?

—Estoy pensando en otra cosa —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—En las clases —recordó ella, y saltó veloz de la cama.

Emmett la vio caminar desnuda hacia el armario y sacar una bata. Su cuerpo parecía una varita mágica, con largas piernas y nada de caderas. Hubiera pasado por un chico de no ser por la gracia femenina de sus andares. Mientras se ponía la bata, él apreció la pequeña protuberancia de su pecho bajo el brazo estirado. Cuando se ató el cinturón, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Y bien? —le dijo, echándose hacia atrás la melena—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Eres exquisita —murmuró él.

Rosalie se apretó el nudo del cinturón, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría acostumbrarse al tono de su voz o a sus ojos. Sabía lo que ocurriría si se acostaba de nuevo y el cuerpo empezó a temblarle de emoción. Nijinsky soltó un suave maullido.

—Ya que he sido la primera en levantarme —dijo ella mirando al gato—, iré a ducharme. Tú puedes ir preparando el café —le dijo a Emmett, y se metió en el baño—. No olvides darle de comer al gato —gritó por encima del hombro.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se quitó la bata. ¿Sería lo más apropiado sentirse tan bien?, Se preguntó mientras se recogía el pelo. ¿Podía pensar al despertarse a su lado que Emmett pertenecía a aquel lugar?

Rosalie no había experimentado ni timidez ni comodidad, como hubiera sido de esperar en la mañana siguiente a su primera vez. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo. Pero, de algún modo, siempre había sabido que sería él... Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el jabón. Debía de estar volviéndose loca. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que sería de esa manera? Se enjabonó con vigor y se abandonó a sus divagaciones. Entre clases y ensayos, Emmett y ella habían comido juntos muchas veces. Habían asistido a las mismas fiestas. Pero nunca tuvieron una cita convencional y planeada.

¿Tendrían que haberla tenido?, se preguntó. La noche anterior no había sido precisamente la típica culminación de una relación normal. Emmett la había visto sudar, enfadarse y llorar, pero ella solo lo conocía en la medida que él deseaba mostrarse.

Cerró el grifo. Era muy pronto para analizar los sentimientos. Rosalie comprendía el dolor, ya que había vivido siempre con él, pero no lo buscaba de manera deliberada. Y él podía causarle mucho daño. Eso también lo había sabido desde siempre.

Después de secarse, volvió a ponerse la bata y salió al dormitorio. Podía oír cómo él le hablaba a Nijinsky en la cocina. Sonrió y se puso unas mallas que sacó del cajón. Había algo tranquilizador en la voz de Emmett. Sabía que el gato estaba demasiado ocupado con su desayuno para prestarle atención pero, aun así, el murmullo de sus palabras agradó a Rosalie. ¿Cuántas mañanas había conversado ella con su gato?

Emmett volvió al dormitorio con dos tazas de café humeante en las manos. Estaba desnudo, mostrando en todo su esplendor los músculos tan duramente esculpidos por su profesión. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera puesto los vaqueros, pensó Rosalie, cualquier hombre menos McCarty.

—Está muy caliente —le advirtió él al tiempo que dejaba las tazas sobre la cómoda. Luego abrazó a Rosalie—. Hueles muy bien —le susurró contra el cuello—. Tu olor me sigue a todas partes.

Ella rió al sentir en la piel el rasposo tacto de la barba incipiente.

—Tengo que afeitarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella antes de besarlo en los labios—. Sería muy duro para Emmett presentarse en clase sin afeitar —se besaron de nuevo y él le apretó las caderas con las manos.

—¿Tienes alguna cuchilla?

—Mmm... Sí, en el botiquín del baño— dejó que le recorriera la espalda con los dedos, y soltó un gritito cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—El afeitado puede esperar —decidió él. Agarro su taza y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

—¿No tendrías que ir a tu casa por ropa? —le preguntó ella, ensimismada al ver el movimiento de sus músculos mientras entraba en el baño.

—Tengo cosas en mi despacho —dijo desde la ducha—. Y también cuchillas.

Mientras se duchaba, se puso a cantar en ruso. La música era una parte inherente a él, y Rosalie se sorprendió a sí misma tatareando cuando fue a cepillarse los dientes.

—¿Qué significa la letra? —le preguntó con la boca llena de pasta.

—Es una canción antigua y triste — respondió él—. Las mejores canciones rusas son antiguas y tristes.

—Una vez estuve en Moscú con mis padres —dijo ella enjuagándose la boca—. Me encantó... Los viejos edificios, la nieve... Supongo que lo echarás de menos.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando la agarró y la metió en la ducha con él.

— ¡Emmett! —protestó. La ropa se le empapó por completo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Necesito que me frotes la espalda — explicó él—. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea mejor.

—¿Frotarte la espalda? ¿Pero es que no ves que estoy vestida?

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. Muy bien, eso tiene fácil arreglo — le deslizó los tirantes de las mallas hacia abajo, de modo que sus brazos quedaron sujetos.

—Ya me he duchado —dijo ella riendo.

—Puedes compartir mi ducha también. Soy un hombre generoso.

Empezó a besarla en los labios mientras el chorro seguía empapándolos.

—Emmett... tenemos que ir a clase... — dijo con voz vacilante, pero no ofreció resistencia a las tentadoras manos que la desnudaban.

—Hay tiempo —susurró él, suspirando profundamente cuando su mano encontró un pecho.

Terminó de quitarle las mallas por las caderas.

Vuelta, pirueta, vuelta... Rosalie giraba, saltaba y se inclinaba siguiendo las órdenes. El entrenamiento era muy duro, igual que siempre. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor, como todos los demás. Cada día, durante toda la semana, repetían una y otra vez los mismos movimientos. Eran profesionales y las clases formaban parte de ellos, al igual que las zapatillas y las mallas.

Los pequeños e insignificantes detalles habían sido plantados en sus cerebros a una edad muy temprana. ¿Quién podía apreciar la ligera inclinación de un jetél Solo un bailarín.

Los músculos debían estar en continuo movimiento, para que el cuerpo se mantuviera siempre en disposición de interpretar los imposibles movimientos de la danza. Quinta posición, plié... Un simple día de descanso podía provocar que el cuerpo se resistiera. Port de bras... Las manos, brazos y piernas no podían olvidar lo que tenían que hacer. Un gesto equivocado podía echarlo todo a perder. Mantener la expresión... uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

—Gracias.

La clase había acabado. Rosalie fue a secarse la cara con una toalla y pensó en tomar una ducha enseguida.

—Rose.

Alzó la vista y vio a Emmett. Él también estaba empapado de sudor y el pelo le caía sobre la cinta de la frente.

—Quiero verte abajo en cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Malo? —Sonrió y se inclinó para besarla, ignorando a los demás miembros de la compañía—. ¿Qué podría ser malo?

—Bueno, no sé... —frunció el ceño, confusa—. ¿Por qué, entonces?

—No tienes ningún plan para hoy — más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero ella respondió negando con la cabeza—. Y yo tampoco —se acercó todavía más—. Vamos a salir a divertirnos.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Nueva York es una ciudad muy entretenida, ¿no?

—Eso he oído.

—Cinco minutos —repitió él, y se dio vuelta.

—Quince.

—Diez —sentenció él sin detenerse. Rosalie recogió su bolsa y corrió a la ducha.

En menos de diez minutos estaba bajando las escaleras, recién duchada y con unos vaqueros y un jersey holgado de color malva. Emmett ya la estaba esperando, impaciente, mientras eludía las preguntas de dos solistas masculinos.

—Hablaré con él mañana —dijo, y se aparto de ellos cuando vio a Rosalie—. Llegas tarde —la acusó mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta.

—De eso nada. He llegado puntual.

El ruido de la calle era ensordecedor. Una multitud caminaba por la acera y, de alguna parte, llegaba el ruido de un martillo neumático. Dos taxis estuvieron a punto de chocarse de frente. Los dos taxistas se asomaron por la ventanilla y empezaron a lanzarse insultos el uno al otro. Mientras, los peatones seguían caminando sin prestar la menor atención. De una ventana al otro lado de la calle, salía el metálico sonido de un grupo de heavy metal.

—Una ciudad entretenida, ¿verdad? — dijo Emmett mientras la agarraba por el brazo—. Y hoy es nuestra.

Rosalie se quedó sin respiración. Por muchos años que pasaran juntos haciendo el amor, nada podría causarle el impacto que tuvo aquella mirada.

— ¿Dónde... dónde vamos? —consiguió preguntar. Era casi imposible permanecer tranquila con todo lo que pasaba dentro de ella.

—A cualquier sitio —la atrajo hacia él y la besó con pasión—. Tú eliges —la mantuvo abrazada un momento y ella se echó a reír.

— ¡Por aquí! —decidió y señaló con el brazo hacia la derecha.

El verano había llegado a su fin y el fresco aire otoñal hacía el paseo agradable. Estuvieron caminando mucho rato. Entraron en galerías de arte y librerías, viendo todo pero sin comprar nada. Se sentaron al borde de una fuente y contemplaron la incesante marea humana mientras tomaban un té caliente con miel.

En Central Park vieron a mucha gente haciendo footing y a otros echando migas a las palomas. Había todo un mundo por contemplar.

En Sanks, Rosalie se probó toda una colección de abrigos de pieles mientras Emmett la observaba sentado.

—No —dijo cuando Rosalie posó con una piel de zorro—. No está bien.

— ¿Cómo que no —ella se frotó la barbilla contra la lujosa prenda, con una inconsciente expresión de placer—. A mí me gusta.

—No me refiero a la piel —dijo Emmett—. Me refiero a ti —se echó a reír cuando Rosalie frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué modelo caminaría con los pies hacia fuera?

Rosalie se miró los pies y sonrió.

—Supongo que estoy más cómoda con mallas que con pieles —realizó una rápida pirueta que dejó perplejas a las vendedoras—. Me daría mucho calor en clase.

—¿Quieres que te lo compre?

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero vio que lo decía en serio.

—No seas tonto.

—¿Tonto? — Emmett se levantó mientras Rosalie devolvía la piel a la vendedora—. ¿Te parezco tonto? ¿No te gustan los regalos, pequeña?

Ella sabía que siempre que la llamaba «pequeña» era para provocarla, pero se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

—Me encantan, pero... ¿cómo puedo aceptarlo si nos acabamos de conocer? — le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Qué le dirías a tu mujer? —dijo lo bastante alto para que la vendedora pudiera oírla.

—Hay cosas que una esposa no tiene por qué saber —respondió él, mareando su acento ruso—. En mi país, las mujeres saben cuál es el lugar que les corresponde.

—Mmm... —Ella se enganchó de su brazo—. En ese caso, tal vez debas enseñarme cuál es el mío.

—Será un placer —dijo Emmett, y sonrió a la asombrada vendedora—. Buenos días, señorita —sacó a Rosalie de la tienda haciendo gala del más puro estilo cosaco.

—Me encanta cuando te comportas como un ruso, Emmett.

—Siempre soy ruso.

—Algunas veces más que otras. Cuando quieres, puedes ser más americano que un granjero de Nebraska.

—¿En serio? —Pareció cobrar un repentino interés—. Nunca lo había pensado

—Por eso eres tan fascinante —le dijo ella—. Nunca piensas en lo que eres; tan solo lo eres —entrelazó la mano con la suya—. Pero me pregunto una cosa, siempre piensas en ruso y luego lo traduces al inglés?

— Pienso en ruso cuando... —pensó unos segundos—, cuando estoy enfadado.

—Casi siempre estás enfadado —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Soy un artista —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros —. Tenemos derecho a estarlo. Además, es mucho más fácil soltar maldiciones en ruso. Tienen más fuerza que las americanas.

—Siempre he querido saber lo que dices cuando estás furioso —lo miró esperanzada y él negó con la cabeza, riendo—. Anoche me hablaste en ruso.

—¿Lo hice? —La miró de un modo que a Rosalie le dio un vuelco el corazón—. Entonces es que estaba enfadado.

—No parecía que me estuvieras insultando — susurró ella.

Emmett la agarró por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Quieres que te lo traduzca?

—Ahora no —Rosalie calculó la distancia que había entre la Quinta Avenida y su apartamento. Demasiado lejos, pensó—. Vamos a la parada del autobús —dijo riendo.

—Mejor un taxi —respondió él con una sonrisa, y levantó el brazo para parar a uno.

El sol llenaba el dormitorio. No habían tenido tiempo para bajar las persianas. Estaban los dos desnudos y abrazados en la cama, después de haber desatado los fuegos de la pasión.

Rosalie se debatía entre el sueño y la vigilia sintiendo bajo su mano el pecho de Emmett. Subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, y supo que estaba dormido. Podría quedarse así toda la vida, pensó henchida de felicidad. Se apretó más contra él y, sin darse cuenta, le acarició la pantorrilla con el pie.

—El pie de una bailarina —murmuró él, ella se dio cuenta de que lo había despertado—. Fuerte y feo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, y le dio un mordisco en el hombro.

—Es un cumplido —replicó él mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados —. Las grandes bailarinas tienen los pies feos.

Ella sonrió ante su lógica.

—¿Es eso lo que te atrae de mí?

—No, es la parte posterior de tus rodillas.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando bailo contigo, tus brazos son tan suaves que me pregunto cómo sería el tacto de tus rodillas por detrás —se apoyó en el codo para mirarla—. ¿Cuántas veces te he mantenido en brazos por las piernas? Muchísimas. Y me preguntaba, ¿cómo sería tocar aquí?

Emmett le agarró la pantorrilla con la mano y deslizó los dedos hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas.

—Me volvía loco queriendo saber si la suavidad de tus brazos llegaba a todas partes. Una voz suave, unos ojos suaves, un pelo suave... —bajó la voz—. Y cada vez que te levantaba, mis manos chocaban contra la tela de las mallas o de los trajes. ¿Cómo sería la piel que escondían?

El bailarín pasó la mano por el muslo de Rosalie y por su estómago. Con los dedos trazó el contorno de la caja torácica hasta alcanzar el pecho.

—Pechos pequeños —murmuró él con la mirada clavada en sus ojos—. Demasiadas veces los he sentido presionados contra mí, y los he visto subir y bajar con tu respiración. ¿Cómo sería tocarlos con la mano? ¿Qué sabor encontraría en ellos? — empezó a pasarle la lengua por la piel.

Rosalie sintió que las extremidades le pesaban una tonelada, como si estuviera drogada. Se quedó inmóvil mientras él la exploraba con las manos y la boca. Emmett se movía con insoportable lentitud, excitándola con su tacto y sus murmullos.

—En el escenario, con todas las luces y la música, siempre pienso en tocarte... aquí —deslizó los dedos hacia su entre pierna—. Y saborearte con los labios... — su boca siguió la dirección de su mano—. Tú me mirabas con tus grandes ojos, como una lechuza, y casi podía leer tus pensamientos. Me preguntaba si alguna vez, podrías ser mía —presionó los labios contra los músculos del estómago y sintió como ella se estremecía—. ¿Qué harías, milaya, si supieras cuánto he sufrido por ti?

Le pasó la lengua por el ombligo, y ella gimió y se retorció. Nunca había experimentado un placer semejante... tan fuerte e intenso que le provocaba un zumbido por todo el cuerpo, y que convertía todos sus pensamientos en sensaciones increíblemente maravillosas.

—Demasiado tiempo he pasado preguntándome lo mismo... —murmuró él—. Y esperando.

Sus manos se movieron con más rapidez e insistencia, y traspasaron el velo de oscuridad que la envolvía. De pronto Rosalie sintió que su cuerpo volvía a estar lleno de una vitalidad salvaje. Era consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba: la textura de la sábana contra su espalda, las motas de polvo que brillaban a la luz del sol, el murmullo del tráfico exterior... Todo lo percibía con una claridad asombrosa. Y, de repente, todo se redujo a las manos y los labios que le calentaban la piel.

Podría haber estado en cualquier parte. En el escenario, en el desierto... y solo hubiera sentido a Emmett. Oía su respiración, más agitada que si hubiera estado bailando durante horas, y la suya propia también se aceleró. Entonces, con una pasión desmesurada, él tomó posesión de su boca y ella separó los labios para recibirlo.

El beso se intensificó mientras las manos de Emmett la llevaban al límite de su resistencia. Rosalie se aferró a él, perdida en el placer más absoluto. Entonces lo sintió en su interior, y fue como si la hubieran catapultado más allá de la razón... hasta el éxtasis.

—Lyubovnitsa —la voz de Emmett le llegó desde muy lejos—. Mírame.

Los párpados le pesaban, pero consiguió abrirlos mientras su cuerpo recibía las continuas sacudidas de placer y anhelo.

—Te tengo —dijo él, casi sin poder hablar —. Y aún te deseo.

Rosalie llegó a la cima de sus sensaciones, mientras él escondía el rostro entre sus cabellos.

* * *

**ay ke lindo ke sten juntoz no.. jejeje**

**espero ke les siga gustando cm hasta ahora jeje**

**review review review?**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Francie agarró a Rosalie por el brazo cuando las dos entraron en clase.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —le preguntó mientras la empujaba hasta la barra.

—¿Ayer? —Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa—. Oh, me fui de compras.

Francie la miró con incredulidad.

—Claro. A ver si me lo presentas alguna vez —Rosalie se echó a reír—. ¿Te has enterado de las noticias?

Rosalie empezó a calentar mientras la sala se llenaba con los otros miembros de la compañía. Sus ojos buscaron a Emmett, que estaba en un rincón con algunas bailarinas del cuerpo de baile.

—¿Qué noticias? —estaba medio absorta fijándose en el cabello de Emmett. Era tan rubio, que parecía reflejar la luz del sol.

— La televisión — Francie empezó a descender y ascender al ritmo de Rosalie, de modo que las dos estaban a la misma altura—. ¿No te has enterado de nada?

—Leah mencionó algo al respecto — Rosalie miró a su alrededor, en busca de la rubia—. Me dijo que aún no había nada definitivo.

—Ahora sí —respondió Francie, satisfecha de conseguir la total atención de Ruth.

—¿En serio?

—Nadine ha conseguido un trato estupendo. Claro que tenía al hombre adecuado para las negociaciones.

Sabiendo que se refería a Emmett, Rosalie volvió a mirarlo. Lo vio hablando con Leah. La elegante bailarina enfatizaba sus palabras con sus fluidas manos, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué clase de trato? Dos horas en horario de máxima audiencia —dijo Francie con gran deleite—.Emmett tiene la dirección artística. Después de todo, su nombre no solo es reconocido en el mundo del ballet. Casi todo el mundo ha oído hablar de McCarty. Es a él quien quieren. ¡Imagina lo que eso puede significar para la compañía! —Francie se puso de puntillas—. ¿A cuántas personas podemos llegar con dos horas en televisión, comparadas con el público de una temporada entera? Oh, Dios... Espero que los nervios no me impidan bailar. Casi desearía estar otra vez en el cuerpo de baile. Tú harás The Red Rose —le dijo con un suspiro de envidia.

Rosalie se alegró de que la clase fuera a comenzar.

Concentrarse fue más difícil de lo esperado. Su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. ¿Por qué Emmett no se lo había dicho?

Apoyó la mano en la barra mientras madame Maximova les marcaba el ritmo. Rosalie era consciente de que Emmet estaba parado detrás de ella.

El día anterior no se habían separado, ni tampoco esa mañana. Pero él no le había dicho ni una palabra al respecto. ¿Acabaría bailando en ese programa? ¿O lo que había pasado entre ellos suponía un obstáculo insalvable?

Cuando se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala, intentó pensar con lógica. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que él le dijo que no había nada definitivo. Se esforzó por recordar que más había dicho y de qué humor había estado. Se había disgustado cuando ella no bailó tan bien como de costumbre, y luego se había enfurecido al no querer ella revelar el nombre de encizañadora.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía el ritmo de la música. ¿Por qué todos parecían enterarse de las cosas antes que ella? Emmett podía decirle que era la mejor bailarina de la compañía y, al minuto siguiente, no incluirla en lo que podría ser el proyecto más importante de la compañía.

¿Cómo se podía entender a un hombre así? Era imposible, se recordó a sí misma. Giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Era McCarty.

Emmett le devolvió la mirada, un poco burlón, pero el ritmo aumentó de repente y exigió toda la atención de Rosalie.

— Gracias —dijo madame Maximova treinta minutos más tarde. Su acento era mucho más marcado que el de Emmett. Aunque llevaba cuarenta años en América.

— Me gustaría ver a toda la compañía en el escenario dentro de quince minutos —anunció Emmett.

Rosalie levantó la mirada y lo vio reflejado en el espejo. Los murmullos empezaron al instante y los bailarines salieron en grupos. McCarty había hablado. Ella se echó la bolsa al hombro y se dispuso a seguirlos.

—Un momento, Rosalie —le dijo él, y ella se paró obediente.

El entrenamiento de toda una vida no la permitía atender una orden así.

Emmett le dijo algo en ruso a madame Maximova que la hizo reír. La mujer asintió y salió corriendo de la sala, con tanta ligereza como si fuera veinte años más joven.

Él se acercó a Rosalie, secándose las manos con una toalla.

—Tu cabeza no estaba hoy en la clase.

—¿No?

Él reconoció aquella mirada tan penetrante que siempre lo desconcertaba.

—Tu cuerpo se movía, pero tu mirada estaba muy lejos de aquí. ¿Dónde?

Rosalie lo observó con atención mientras pensaba en la respuesta más adecuada. Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con franqueza y sin rodeos.

—¿Por qué no me has contado nada de los planes para la televisión?

Emmett arqueó la ceja en un gesto altanero.

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

—Soy la principal bailarina de la compañía.

— Sí, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Todo el mundo parece saber los detalles —espetó con exasperación—. Seguro que ahora están hablando de ello.

—Es muy probable —admitió él echándose la toalla sobre los hombros—. No es un secreto y, aunque lo fuera, es imposible que el cuerpo de baile no se entere.

—Tendrías que habérmelo contado tú. Te lo pregunté la semana pasada.

—La semana pasada todavía no estaba arreglado.

—Se arregló ayer y no me has dicho ni una palabra.

Vio que él entrecerraba los ojos... Aquella era una señal de peligro.

—Ayer éramos solo un hombre y una mujer —dijo en tono frío, y agarró con fuerza los extremos de la toalla—. ¿Crees que porque seamos amantes voy a darte un trato especial como bailarina?

—¡Desde luego que no! —respondió ella, sorprendida. Jamás se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Ah, ya veo —dijo él asintiendo ligeramente —. Tu integridad está fuera de toda duda, mientras que de mí sí se puede sospechar.

—No he... —empezó a protestar, pero él la cortó con un movimiento de muñeca.

—Ve a ducharte. Te quedan solo diez minutos —se alejó a grandes zancadas, dejándola boquiabierta.

Cuando Rosalie entró en el teatro, ya estaban todos sentados o reunidos en grupos por las esquinas. Intentando recuperar la respiración, se sentó junto a Francie.

— Veo que ya estamos todos —dijo Emmett después de echarle una fugaz mirada a Rosalie.

Estaba en el centro del escenario, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Nadine se había sentado a su derecha, luciendo un impecable traje azul.

— Según parece, casi todos os habéis enterado ya de los detalles de nuestro programa para la televisión por cable —pasó la mirada por todo el grupo, deteniéndose un instante en Rosalie—. Pero ahora, Nadine y yo vamos a explicar los puntos más importantes —miró a Nadine, quien cruzó las manos y empezó:

—La compañía realizará una presentación de dos horas de ballet. El programa será rodado aquí durante dos semanas dentro de un mes, y hemos pensando en incluir muchas piezas de nuestro repertorio. Emmett y yo, junto con Mark y Marianne — miró brevemente a los dos coreógrafos—, hemos diseñado un programa modelo. Como es natural, tendremos que ajustarlo a las decisiones del director de la cadena y al tiempo asignado —hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. No necesito deciros lo importante que es este programa para la compañía, y que se espera lo mejor de cada uno vosotros.

Nadine se calló y Emmett recogió un portafolios que había junto a un árbol de cartón.

—Los ensayos comenzarán de inmediatamente—dijo, y empezó a leer la lista de obras y personajes.

El programa incluía una amplia variedad, desde El cascanueces de Tchaikovsky hasta el Rodeo de Mille. Estaba claro que Emmett quería demostrar el carácter univerdal del ballet. Se asignaron los coreógrafos y se anunciaron las escenas correspondientes, Rosalie se humedeció los labios, intentando no contener la respiración. Francie haría de hada en El Cascanueces; Leah sería Aurora y Giselle, dos papeles muy codiciados. Keil Lowell sería su pareja como el príncipe y como Albrecht. Una bailarina del cuerpo de baile empezó a llorar de emoción cuando le asignaron su primer solo.

—Rosalie, el grandpas de deux de The Red Rose y el segundo acto de Le Corsaire. Y seré tu pareja.

Ella dejó escapar el aire y sintió que se aliviaba la tensión de los hombros.

—Y si queda tiempo haremos también una escena del Carnaval.

Emmett siguió leyendo sin levantar la mirada, pero Rosalie ya no escuchó nada más Con gusto se hubiera puesto a llorar como la joven del cuerpo baile. Al fin, había conseguido la recompensa por veinte años de esfuerzo.

Pero, a pesar de la felicidad, aún podía sentir el rechazo de Emmett.

«No lo entiende», pensó. Se sentía frustrada por sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y por su testarudez. Se abrazó a las rodillas y lo observó con atención.

Era extraño que, aun siendo tan generoso de espíritu, no entregase su confianza con tanta facilidad.

«Ni yo tampoco», se dio cuenta de repente. Entonces los dos tenían un problema... Y no estaba segura de cuál sería la solución.

Las próximas semanas no iban a ser fáciles, ni en el plano personal ni profesional

Por un lado, Rosalie sabía que Emmett y tendrían que decidir lo que querían el uno del otro, y ver qué estaban dispuestos a dar.

Por otro lado, sería un mes agotador por ensayos. Él podía ser muy difícil como coreógrafo o director, pero como pareja era el mismo demonio. No aceptaba menos que la perfección absoluta, y nunca ocultaba su insatisfacción cuando no se cumplían sus exigencias. Aun así, Rosalie habría caminado sobre ascuas encendidas con tal de bailar con él.

Los ensayos serían terribles para todo el mundo. Había poco tiempo para presentarse y las expectativas eran muy altas. Además, muchos de ellos tendrían que interpretar La Bella Durmiente durante las dos próximas semanas. Los ánimos estarían muy caldeados y los músculos al límite de su resistencia. Noche tras noche tendrían que meter los pies en hielo o darse baños calientes. Tendrían que darse masajes mutuamente y beber litros y litros de café.

Pero acabarían triunfando porque eran bailarines profesionales.

Rosalie se levantó con los otros cuando Rosalie terminó de hablar. Al ver que se quedaba hablando con Nadine, se fue al pequeño cuarto que le había asignado y dejó la puerta abierta. Por el pasillo pasaron los demás, hablando entre ellos. De otra sala salía ya la música de Stravinsky.

Rosalie se sentó en un banco y se miró distraída las zapatillas. Durarían dos o tres días más, y solo las había usado una semana. ¿Cuántos pares había utilizado en lo que llevaba de año? ¿Y cuántos metros de satén?

Estaba atándose las cintas al tobillo cuando Emmett entró. Cerró la puerta a su paso y los dos quedaron aislados de la música y de las voces.

—Primero haremos Le Corsaire —dijo, y se sentó junto a ella—. Y de momento trabajaremos sin acompañante musical. Están muy solicitados, y esta pieza todavía no es segura — se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en mallas.

—Emmett, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —le preguntó mientras se ajustaba unos calentadores en los tobillos.

—No. Emmett...

—Entonces, ¿satisfecha con tu papel? Empecemos —se levantó y lo mismo hizo ella.

—No te comportes conmigo como un premier danseur —lo advirtió ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada fría y penetrante.

— Soy el premier danseur.

—También eres un ser humano, pero esa no es la cuestión —Rosalie sintió que la ira que había estado reprimiendo empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—¿Cuál es la cuestión? —le preguntó en un tono excesivamente amable.

—Lo que te dije esta mañana no tenía nada que ver con el reparto —apoyó las manos en las caderas, preparada para echar abajo el muro que él había levantado entre ambos.

—¿No? Entonces quizá puedas decirme de qué se trataba. Tengo mucho que hacer.

— Entonces vete a hacerlo —espetó ella—. Ensayaré yo sola —se dio la vuelta, pero él la hizo girarse de nuevo.

—Yo diré cuándo y con quién ensayas — sus ojos despedían tanto fuego como los de ella—. Ahora dime de qué se trata para que podamos empezar.

—De acuerdo —se soltó de un tirón de la mano que la agarraba—. No me ha gustado que se me haya mantenido al margen de todo esto. Creo que tendrías que haber sido tú quien me lo contara. Que seamos o no amantes no tiene nada que ver con ello. Formamos pareja en el escenario, somos bailarines profesionales. Si se lo puedes contar a la mitad de la compañía, ¿por qué a mí no? —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire—. No me ha gustado nada enterarme de los detalles por Leah y...

—De modo que fue Leah —interrumpió él con voz serena. Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. La furia la había traicionado y la había hecho decir lo que se prometió a sí misma que nunca revelaría.

—No importa... —empezó a decir, pero él la hizo callar con la mano.

—No seas tonta — espetó con impaciencia—. No hay excusa para que una bailarina moleste a otra antes de una actuación. ¿O vas a decirme que no lo hizo a propósito? —esperó la respuesta con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Rosalie abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. No se le daba bien mentir, ni siquiera en las mejores circunstancias—. Así que no pretendas fingir que no importa—sentenció él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella—. Pero ya ha pasado. No sirve de nada removerlo ahora.

Emmett se quedó pensativo unos momentos y Rosalie vio que tenía la mirada en el vacío. Sabía muy bien que él era capaz de castigar sin la menor compasión.

—No —dijo al final—. De momento la necesito. No tenemos a nadie más que pueda hacer de Aurora, pero... —su voz se apagó, pero Rosalie estaba segura de que encontraría el modo de castigar a Leah sin apartarla del papel de Aurora. Tal vez unos azotes...

—Sea como sea —dijo ella, intentando recuperar su atención—, Leah tampoco es la cuestión.

—No —dijo él mirándola, y asintió con cabeza—. Me estabas diciendo de qué se trataba.

Rosalie estaba más calmada y se tomó un momento para controlar su lengua.

—Esta mañana me preocupé al enterarme de que el programa iba a realizarse. Supongo que me sentí desplazada. No hemos hablado de trabajo desde que interpretamos juntos The Red Rose. Y aquella noche yo estaba muy enfadada.

—Yo te deseaba —dijo él—. Era muy difícil.

—Lo era para ambos —Rosalie tomó una profunda inspiración—. Nunca pensé que pudieras dispensarme un trato especial solo por el hecho de ser amantes. Y tampoco podría soportarlo. Pero estaba nerviosa por el reparto... como siempre.

— Quizá eso que dije fue un poco imprudente por mi parte.

Rosalie sonrió. Una confesión semejante en McCarty era toda una disculpa.

—Quizá —dijo ella.

—Sigues teniendo problemas para respetar a tus mayores.

—¿Cómo?

—Tentando —él la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó—. Ahora que todo está aclarado te diré una cosa —se apartó de ella pero mantuvo las manos en sus hombros—.Te he elegido como pareja porque quiero bailar con la mejor. Si no fueras tan buena bailarina elegiría a cualquier otra persona. Pero, por las noches, seguiría pensando solo en ti.

Para Rosalie fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. McCarty la deseaba por ella misma, y bailaba con ella porque era la mejor.

— ¿Solo por las noches? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

Emmett le acarició los hombros.

— Solo tenemos tiempo por la noche — la besó otra vez—. Y ahora, a bailar.

Se situaron en el centro de la sala, frente al espejo, y comenzaron.

* * *

**Ke tal? les aviso ke estare actualizando muy rapido, ya que ya termine de adaptar la historia jejje asi ke ya kasi esta llegando a su fin.. espero sigan asi de fieles..**

**nos leemos**

**reviews?**

**byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**les recuerdo ke la historia al igual ke los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nora Roberts y Stephanie Meyer yo solamente la adapte..**

**ojala les guste y ahora a leer..**

Capitulo 12

Los días pasaron llenos de excitación y acepciones.

Rosalie trabajaba con Emmett mientras él aseguraba el pas de deux de Le Corsaire. La coreografía tenía que quedar bien ante la cámara, le explicó. Si iba a ser filmada, tenía que parecer compuesta para ello. Era algo muy distinto a bailar ante el público en un teatro.

Durante el primer ensayo, Rosalie vio que Emmett había cumplido con sus obligaciones, y que había preparado cada ángulo y secuencia con el director de la cadena televisiva.

Ella pasaba los días entre clases y ensayos, pero por las noches solía estar sola. El trabajo de Emmett como coreógrafo y director artístico lo mantenía constantemente ocupado. Había otros ensayos que dirigir, piezas que necesitaban reajustes, reuniones para discutir el presupuesto y muchos asuntos que tratar con el personal de la televisión.

Tampoco tenían mucho tiempo en los ensayos. En ellos trabajaban como dos bailarines o como bailarina y coreógrafo, ajustando los movimientos a la música. Aunque discutían en algunos aspectos, los cambios que Emmett introdujo en The Red Rose no supusieron muchos problemas. Se emplearon más a fondo en Le Corsaire. Era una obra que se ajustaba perfectamente a la creatividad de Emmett, y Rosalie se obligó a superarse a sí misma.

Él le criticaba pequeños detalles como el ángulo de la cabeza o la forma de extender los dedos. Parecía que no se cansaba nunca, y eso la obligaba a mantenerse a su ritmo si no quería quedarse atrás. A veces preguntaba de dónde sacaría Emmett tantas energías. Podía bailar durante horas seguidas y luego enfrascarse en interminables reuniones.

Le había dicho que tendrían las noches para ellos solos, pero no iba a ser así. Desde el primer día, Rosalie se quedaba sola en su apartamento. Siempre le había gustado disfrutar de la soledad, pero en aquellos momentos era distinto. Se acercó a la ventana y subió la persiana para contemplar la oscuridad exterior.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. No podía ser Emmett, pensó mientras cruzaba la habitación. Miró por la mirilla y se quedó unos segundos con la mano en el pomo. Al final soltó una profunda espiración y abrió.

—Hola, Royce.

—Rose —la saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto —se apartó para permitirle entrar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Iba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta de piel y unos pantalones de sarga. Rosalie se dio cuenta de que habían pasado semanas desde su último encuentro

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella sin saber qué más decir.

—Bien. Estoy bien.

Detectó una cierta incomodidad en el tono de su voz y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

—Vamos, siéntate. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Sí, whisky escocés, si tienes —se sentó en una silla mientras veía a Rosalie servir una copa—. ¿No vas a tomar tú?

—No —le tendió la copa y ella se sentó en el sofá—. Acabo de tomar un poco de té —acarició distraídamente la cabeza a Nijinsky.

—Me he enterado que tu compañía está preparando algo para la televisión —agitó su copa y tomó un trago.

—Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido.

—Habéis encargado un nuevo vestuario —repuso él—. Es fácil enterarse.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo ella cruzando las piernas—. ¿Van bien los negocios?

Royce apartó la vista de la copa y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí, me voy a París a final de mes.

—¿En serio? —le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa—. ¿Te quedarás allí mucho tiempo?

—Un par de semanas. Rose... —dudó momento y bajó la copa—. Me gustaría disculparme por las cosas que te dije la última vez que nos vimos.

Los dos se miraron tranquilos, y ella asintió satisfecha.

—No pasa nada.

Royce soltó un resoplido. No había esperado una absolución tan fácil.

—Te he echado mucho de menos... y esperaba que pudiéramos salir a cenar.

—No, Royce —respondió ella con hilaridad.

—Rose, estaba muy preocupado y enfadado. Sé que te dije cosas muy duras, pero...

—No es eso, Royce.

Él la miró con atención y dejó escapar el aire.

—Entiendo. Tendría que haberme supuesto que había alguien más.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos más que amigos, Royce —lo dijo sin arrepentimiento ni enojo—. No veo por qué tiene que cambiar.

—¿Es McCarty? —soltó una breve carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Rosalie.

—Sí, es McCarty. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Tengo ojos —respondió él—, y he visto cómo te mira —tomó otro trago de whisky—. Supongo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Rosalie no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?

Royce negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—No estoy seguro —por un momento se quedó mirándola intensamente. Ella no apartó la mirada—. Adiós, Rose.

—Adiós, Royce—dijo ella sin moverse de su sitio. Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla a su paso.

Tras unos minutos, llevó la copa medio llena a la cocina y vertió el whisky en el fregadero. Pensó en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Royce la había hecho feliz. ¿Sería cierto que algunas mujeres estaban hechas para un solo hombre? ¿Sería ella una de ellas?

Otro golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Lo ultimo que quería era otro encuentro con Royce. Se armó de paciencia y resolución, y fue a abrir.

—¡Emmett!

Llegaba cargado con dos bolsas y una botella de vino.

—Priviet, Milenkaya —cruzó el umbral y consiguió besarla por encima de las bolsas

—¿No se supone que esta noche tenías una reunión? —Rosalie cerró la puerta mientras, él dejaba las bolsas sobre una mesa.

—Las he cancelado —le sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Ya te dije que los artistas tenemos derecho a comportarnos como queremos —le dio un rápido beso

— ¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

—Bueno... Supongo que podría cambiarlos... si algo me motivara más —era maravilloso estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios en la piel—. ¿Qué hay en esas bolsas?

—Mmm...Dejaremos esta para luego—señaló la bolsa más grandes— Y esta para ahora —con una fioritura abrió la más pequeña.

— ¡Pizza!

Emmett se inclinó y aspiró el aroma con los ojos cerrados.

—Para morirse... Vamos, trae los platos antes de que se enfríe.

Rosalie corrió a la cocina.

—Te haré sudar en el ensayo de mañana —la advirtió él levantando la botella de vino—. Necesito un sacacorchos.

—¿Qué hay en la otra bolsa? —preguntó ella mientras sacaba los platos.

—Más tarde. Tengo hambre —miró a Nijinsky, que se había acercado al oler la pizza—. Tranquilo, recibirás tu parte —al oírlo, Rosalie sintió que el corazón se le expandía en el pecho.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido...

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Porque me encanta la pizza —respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—De modo que te he conquistado por el estómago, ¿no? Es una costumbre rusa — descorchó la botella con pericia.

—Desde luego —ella sirvió las porciones de pizza en los platos.

—Vas a parecer una albóndiga en el escenario — se sentó junto a ella y llenó las copas de vino—. Si tenemos tiempo para interpretar Carnaval, tú serás Columbine.

— ¡Oh, Emmett! —protestó ella con la boca llena de pizza.

—Unos ensayos adicionales ayudarán a que no te quedes rechoncha y mofletuda.

—¿Rechoncha?

—No quiero romperme la espalda al levantarte —se burló él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó ella con dulzura—. ¿Quién querrá ver a Arlequín con barriga?

—Mi metabolismo jamás lo permitiría —respondió él muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Se zampó la porción de pizza y bebió un trago de vino.— He estado viendo algunas películas —le dijo de repente —. De Fred Astaire y Gene Kelly. Menudos movimientos... Gracias a los ángulos adecuados de la cámara podemos apreciar el baile en todo su esplendor. Los ángulos son la clave.

— ¿Has visto Un americano en París? —preguntó Rosalie—. Me encantaría hacer algo parecido.

—Sería interesante —dijo él mirando al vacío.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Él le clavó la mirada.

—Un nuevo ballet con algunas de vuestras típicas películas americanas... —sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera desprenderse de aquella idea—. Come más —le sirvió a Rosalie otra porción—.Cuando se peca, hay que hacerlo a lo grande.

—¿Otra costumbre rusa? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondió al tiempo que le llenaba la copa.

Acabaron la pizza y le dejaron un trozo al gato. Emmett le contó cómo avanzaban los ensayos y le comentó algunos cotillees de la compañía. Cuando le preguntó sobre las secuencias de baile de las películas que no había visto, ella se las describió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Estás pensando en componer este nuevo ballet para la televisión? —le preguntó Rosalie mientras lavaba los platos—. ¿Es para esos proyectos que has accedido a hacer?

—Quizá —respondió vagamente—. A Nadine también le gustaría un documental sobre la compañía. Lo están considerando. Aprendí algo mientras rodaban Ariel y los demás ballets, pero las cámaras siempre estaban apartadas. En esta ocasión estarán por todas partes, y el director sabrá más de la danza que todos los demás con los que he trabajado — concluyó con una sonrisa mientras Rosalie le tendía un plato para que lo secara

—Te he echado de menos.

Ella lo miró. Cada día pasaban cuatro horas juntos, pero sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—Podríamos tomarnos algunos días libres cuando todo esto acabe... Antes de que comiencen los nuevos ensayos —dejó el plato y le acarició el pelo—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a California?

A su casa en Malibú, pensó ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí —olvidó los platos y lo abrazó por la cintura. Estuvieron callados un momento, hasta que Emmett se inclinó y la besó en el pelo.

—¿No quieres saber lo que hay en la otra bolsa?

Rosalie soltó un pequeño gemido.

—No puedo comer nada más.

—¿Más vino? —susurró él.

—No —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Solo a ti.

—Entonces, vamos —se apartó y le tendió la mano—. Ya hemos esperado bastante.

Salieron de la cocina, pero ella se fijó en la bolsa cerrada.

—¿Qué hay?

—Creía que no te interesaba.

Incapaz de resistir la curiosidad, Rosalie la abrió y se quedó sin palabras.

Donde había esperado encontrar un enorme pastel de chocolate, estaba la piel de zorro que había lucido en Saks. La tocó con la punta de los dedos y miró a Emmett.

—No engorda —la tranquilizó él.

—Emmett... —hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y negó con la cabeza.

—Te queda muy bien. Y el color combina con tu cabello —tomó en su mano un mechón del pelo de Rosalie y lo dejó caer en sus dedos—. Es suave, como tú.

—Emmett —tomo su mano entre las suyas —. No puedo.

—¿No me está permitido hacerte regalos?

— Sí, supongo que sí —dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Era muy difícil explicarse con coherencia ante una sonrisa como la de McCarty—. Pero no un regalo como este...

—No has puesto objeción a la pizza — señaló él.

— No es lo mismo —soltó un gemido cuando le besó la muñeca—. Además, tú te has comido la mitad.

—Porque me gusta... igual que me gustará verte con esto puesto.

—Es muy caro.

—Ah, de modo que solo puedo hacerte regalos baratos —le apartó la manga y le beso la cara interna del codo.

—Deja de hacerme parecer una estúpida —protestó ella.

—No te hace falta mi ayuda para eso — antes de que ella pudiera replicar, la apretó con fuerza y la hizo callar—. ¿No te gusta?

—Sí, claro que sí. Es precioso —suspiró otra vez y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero no tienes que comprarme nada.

—No, no tengo obligación de hacerlo —le deslizó una mano por la curva de la cadera—. Si lo hago es porque quiero — la apartó y le sonrió de nuevo—. Vamos pruébatelo.

Rosalie lo observó. Parecía tan generoso, impulsivo y... tan Emmett que no podía negarse.

—Gracias —dijo con una voz tan seria que él se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—Vuelves a parecerte a una lechuza. Prudente y sabía. Ahora, por favor, deja que te lo vea puesto.

Las pocas dudas que le quedaban a Rosalie fueron disipadas al oírlo decir «por favor».

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se lo había oído decir en su vida. Sin más dilación, metió las manos en la bolsa y sacó la piel.

—Es precioso, Emmett. Realmente precioso.

—No te lo pongas sobre la bata, milaya—negó con la cabeza cuando Rosalie hizo ademán de ponérselo—. La piel de zorro se lleva con una tela de rizo.

Ella le echó una mirada y se desató el cinturón de la bata. La dejó caer al suelo se envolvió rápidamente con la piel. A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al verla desnuda por un segundo. El pelo rubio le caía sobre el blanco azulado de la piel y los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmado

— ¡Tengo que ver cómo me queda! — aclamó Rosalie, y pensó en ir corriendo al espejo del dormitorio.

—Te quiero.

Las palabras le atravesaron el pecho y se quedó sin aliento, como si se hubiera caído en el escenario. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Cerró los ojos, y apretó con tanta fuerza la piel que le dolieron las manos. No podía relajarlas.

Muy lentamente se volvió hacia él. Tenía la garganta bloqueada, por lo que sus palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te quiero. Te lo he dicho en inglés, pero antes te lo dije en ruso. Ya tebya lyublyu.

Rosalie recordó las palabras que le había susurrado al oído cuando hicieron el amor, antes de que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle.

—No sabía lo que significaban.

—Ahora lo sabes.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo cómo el temblor le dominaba el cuerpo.

—Tengo miedo —susurró—. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo oírte decir eso, y ahora estoy asustada. Emmett... —tragó saliva con dificultad mientas sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. No creo que pueda mover las piernas.

—¿Quieres caminar hacia mí o alejarte?

La pregunta la tranquilizó. Tal vez él también estuviera asustado. Se acercó a él y esperó a recuperar el tono normal para poder hablar.

— ¿Cómo se dice? —le preguntó —. Quiero decirlo en ruso.

— Ya tebya lyublyu.

— Ya tebya lyublyu, Nikolai —lo dijo titubeando por la pronunciación, pero vio cómo los ojos se le encendían y se abrazó con fuerza a él—. Ya tebya lyublyu —dijo otra vez—. Te quiero.

Él le besó el pelo, las mejillas y los párpados, antes de besarla en los labios.

— Ona-moya —dijo en tono casi salvaje—. Eres mía.

La piel de zorro cayó al suelo

* * *

**ayy ke lindo Emm no? jejje espero les haya agradado el cap**

**nos leemos y recuerden ya casi llega a su fin.. pero si son fans de Rose y Emm (al igual ke mi jeje) pasense a leer Atraccion sin Limites ya que es una gran historia.. otra cosa graxias x las alertas los review los favoritos de veras mil gracias me hacen muy muy :) feliz jejje**

**nos leemos pasenla super..**

**byee**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Rosalie sabía que no había trabajado tan duro en su vida. Interpretar un ballet nunca era fácil, pero bailar para cuatro cámaras era irritante y agotador. Las secuencias cortas tenían que repetirse una y otra vez, por lo que era imposible mantener la expresión. Estaba acostumbrada a las luces, pero los cables y las cámaras llenando el escenario eran otro asunto. Rosalie sentía que la acorralaban en un espacio muy reducido.

Sufría calambres en los músculos de tanto empezar y parar, y tenían que retocarle continuamente el maquillaje para los primeros planos. A la audiencia televisiva no le gustaría ver gotas de sudor en el elegante rostro de una bailarina. En un teatro, y gracias a la distancia del escenario, era posible hacer creer que el ballet no suponía esfuerzo. Pero, ante la cámara, era imposible.

Tenían que repetir hasta la saciedad la misma serie de soubresauts y piruetas. Por su parte, Emmett parecía incombustible, y la cámara lo fascinaba. No mostraba signos de disgusto con los fallos técnicos. Simplemente se paraba y se ponía a hablar con el director mientras el personal lo ponía todo a punto. Entonces, volvía a repetir los pasos con renovada energía.

Para una secuencia que no duraría más de tres minutos habían estado trabajando más de dos horas. Era una escena llena de pasión y entrega; el tipo de danza propia de Emmett. Rosalie ejecutó una triple pirueta, pero sintió una punzada de dolor y cayó al suelo. Él estuvo enseguida a su lado.

—Es solo un calambre —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Aquí? —le tomó la pantorrilla y sintió el músculo agarrotado.

Rosalie asintió y él empezó a masajearle los gemelos. El dolor era muy intenso. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en las rodillas.

—Diez minutos, por favor —oyó que Emmett decía—. ¿Te has hecho daño al caer? —Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza—. Esto pasa por no llevar calentadores —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! —Exclamó ella de repente—. ¡No puedo hacerlo bien!

—¿Qué tontería estás diciendo?

—No son tonterías. No puedo hacerlo. Es imposible. Una y otra vez, sin parar... ¿Cómo voy a sentir nada si no hay química? ¿Y cómo voy a ejecutar bien un salto con toda esa gente bajo mis narices?

—Ignóralos y limítate a bailar —le dijo él con voz tajante—. Es inevitable.

—¿Inevitable? —replicó ella—. Yo te diré lo que es inevitable. Es inevitable sudar, y ni siquiera se me permite eso. Si ese hombre me empolva la cara otra vez, voy a ponerme a gritar —se le quebró la voz cuando le dio un calambre en la otra pierna—. Oh, Emmett, estoy tan cansada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Abandonar? — le preguntó con dureza mientras le masajeaba la otra pierna—. Necesito una pareja, no una niña quejica.

—No soy una niña —replicó ella—. ¡Ni tampoco una máquina!

—Eres una bailarina —sintió que el músculo se le aliviaba al tacto—. Baila pues.

— Gracias por tu comprensión —le apartó las manos y se levantó.

Las piernas se le doblaron al recibir su peso, pero consiguió enderezarlas.

—Hay un lugar para la comprensión — dijo él poniéndose también de pie—. Y no es este. Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Y ahora, ve a que el hombre te empolve otra vez la cara.

Rosalie lo miró por un momento, y salió del escenario sin decir palabra.

Cuando la vio alejarse, Emmett masculló una maldición y se sentó para aliviar el dolor de sus piernas.

—Eres muy duro, McCarty.

Él alzó la vista y vio a Nadine. Se acababa de levantar de un asiento del patio de butacas.

—Sí —volvió a mirarse la pierna—. Ya me lo has dicho.

—Por eso me gustas —fue hasta un lateral del escenario y subió los escalones—. Pero ella aún es joven —sus tacones resonaron por la sala.

Se arrodilló junto a él y empezó a masajearle la pierna.

—Buenos pies... y unas piernas maravillosas. Muy musicales —le esbozó una rápida sonrisa—. Rosalie no es tan dura como nosotros.

—Mejor para ella.

—Peor para ti porque estás enamorado de ella —Emmett la miró con una ceja arqueada—. Lo sé todo sobre mis bailarines — siguió Nadine—. Y, a veces, incluso antes que ellos mismos. Llevas enamorado de ella mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y? —preguntó él.

—Los bailarines se suelen emparejar entre ellos. Después de todo, hablan el mismo idioma y tienen los mismos problemas... —Nadine se sentó en el suelo —. Pero cuando mi premier danseur y director artístico se junta con mi mejor bailarina, empiezo a preocuparme.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Nadine—dijo él en tono amable, pero su enfado era evidente.

—Las aventuras amorosas pueden tomar caminos muy diversos —repuso ella—. Créeme, lo sé muy bien —le sonrió con tristeza—. Los bailarines son una especie muy sentimental, Emmett. No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos si sufrís un desencanto. Menos aun cuando Rosalie está destinada a ser la prima ballerina absoluta.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deje de verla? —preguntó en tono frío.

Se levantó y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Nadine también lo miró, pensativa.

—¿Cuánto hace que te conozco, McCarty?

—Demasiado —respondió con una breve sonrisa.

Ella asintió y le tendió una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

—Mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para saber que no se te puede sugerir nada. A lo largo de los años he visto tu gran desfile de mujeres.

—Spasiba.

— No ha sido un halago —replicó ella—. Era solo una observación —hizo una breve pausa—. Hale es distinta.

—Sí —estuvo él de acuerdo—. Hale es distinta.

—Ten cuidado, McCarty. Los enamoramientos son muy peligrosos en los bailarines — se volvió a mirar a unos técnicos que entraban en el escenario—. Te odiará por un rato.

—Tendré que sobrevivir a eso.

—Desde luego que sí —corroboró ella.

En aquel momento, Rosalie salió de los bastidores. Caminaba muy erguida y con expresión serena. Le habían retocado el maquillaje, y había apartado de su cabeza todo lo ajeno al ballet que tenía que interpretar. Hasta que no estuviese grabado del todo, no se permitiría albergar nada más que los sentimientos de su personaje. Se acercó a Emmett.

—Estoy lista.

Él la miró y quiso preguntarle si le seguía doliendo la pierna. También quiso decirle que la quería.

—Bien, empecemos de nuevo.

Dos horas después, Rosalie estaba bajo la ducha. Tenía el cuerpo demasiado entumecido para sufrir dolor y la fatiga le impedía pensar con claridad. Solo tenía claras dos cosas: que odiaba bailar para la televisión, y que Emmett la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. La había recriminado como si ella fuese una niña perezosa y débil. A

Rosalie ya la humillaba bastante haber perdido el control en público. Las palabras de Emmett solo habían conseguido empeorarlo.

Su fuerza y resistencia siempre habían sido una fuente de orgullo. Caerse en el escenario era más hiriente de lo que podía soportar. En aquellos momentos había necesitado apoyo y solo había recibido desprecio.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla. Justo en aquel momento entró Leah, todavía vestida con ropa de calle. La rubia se inclinó sobre un lavabo y sonrió.

—Hola —dijo mientras observaba con atención el pálido y agotado rostro de Rosalie—. ¿Un día duro?

—Bastante duro —ella abrió su bolsa y sacó un jersey.

—He oído que has tenido algunos problemas con el número de esta tarde.

Rosalie se puso el jersey y se tomó un momento para recomponer su expresión:

—Nada importante —dijo con toda la despreocupación que pudo, aunque le costó decir aquellas palabras—. Ya han acabado de grabar Le Corsaire.

—Me muero de impaciencia por verlo — Leah sonrió y empezó a cepillarse sus finos cabellos rubios —. Pareces pálida —dijo mientras Rosalie se ponía unos vaqueros—. Suerte que tengas un par de días de descanso antes de la grabación de The Red Rose.

—Se ve que no pierdes detalle del programa.

—Me importa todo lo que pase en la compañía.

Rosalie se sentó en un banco y sacó unos zapatos de la bolsa. Se puso uno y le echó una mirada a Leah.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A Emmett —respondió Leah al instante. Sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de Rosalie—. No de esa manera, cariño, aunque reconozco que es tentador... Parece que ser su amante tiene sus ventajas.

Rosalie reprimió el deseo de arrojarle el otro zapato a la cabeza.

—Lo que hay entre Emmett y yo es personal y no es asunto de nadie más —se puso de pie. La sangre le hervía de furia por las venas.

—Oh, pero hay una relación —Leah se movió y toco el brazo de Rosalie.

El inesperado tacto la sorprendió. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cerca de ella como en aquel momento. Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo.

—¿Qué?

Leah se apoyó en el borde del lavabo y cruzó las piernas.

—Tengo intención de ser prima ballerina absoluta.

— ¿Y eso es algo nuevo? —preguntó Rosalie arqueando una ceja.

— Soy consciente de que, para conseguirlo y quedarme en la compañía, necesito que Emmett sea mi pareja de baile.

—Entonces tienes un problema. Él es mi pareja.

—Por ahora —admitió ella—. Pero dejará de serlo cuando se canse de acostarse contigo.

—Ese es mi problema —replicó con tranquilidad.

—Las amantes de Emmett nunca duran mucho con él. Todos hemos presenciado los altibajos en su carrera amorosa. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella abogada, hace seis o siete meses? Tan elegante... Y antes hubo la modelo. Nunca le ha gustado elegir dentro de la compañía. Nuestro Emmett es muy quisquilloso.

—Mi Emmett — corrigió Rosalie—. Más vale que te conformes con las parejas que te han asignado. Emmett no seguirá bailando más de dos años. Ya pasa casi todo el tiempo con las coreografías.

—Dos años es todo lo que necesito.

—Dos años —repitió Rosalie. Se echó a reír y se colgó la bolsa al hombro—. Yo seré prima ballerina absoluta dentro de seis meses —dejó que la furia contenida explotase en sus palabras—. Cuando emitan el programa por televisión, todo el mundo sabrá quién soy yo. Si lo que te preocupa es la competencia, inténtalo en otra compañía.

— ¡Competencia! —Leah entrecerró los ojos—. Has fallado en tu primera grabación —le dedicó otra de sus radiantes sonrisas—. Emmett puede ser persuadido para suprimir las otras dos... o para dárselas a alguien con más resistencia.

—Alguien como tú.

—Por supuesto.

—Desde la perspectiva de un burro — dijo con voz suave y salió sin mirarla.

Aunque aquel pequeño gesto la ayudó, aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El vapuleo emocional le había apartado la mente del cuerpo, y cuando bajó las escaleras no sentía ni el dolor en los gemelos. Se dirigió hacia la calle, rebosante de indignación.

—Rosalie —Emmett la agarró por el brazo cuando ella no respondió—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A casa.

—Estupendo —le observó con cuidado el rostro—. Yo te llevaré.

—Sé dónde vivo, gracias —se volvió hacia la puerta, pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

—He dicho que yo te llevaré.

— Muy bien —se encogió de hombros —. Tú mismo.

—Eso es —respondió en tono frío, y la hizo subirse a un taxi.

Rosalie se sentó junto a la puerta y apretó la bolsa contra su regazo. Emmett se sentó a su lado y no mostró ningún interés por hablar. Parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tampoco ella pronunció palabra, aunque en su caso era por pura testarudez.

La escena con Emmett en el escenario se repetía en su cabeza, seguida de la escena con Leah. Rosalie expresó su ira en forma de un silencio sepulcral.

Cuando el taxi los dejó enfrente de su apartamento, ella salió por su lado y se preparó para despedir a Emmett. Sin embargo, él rodeó el taxi y la agarró otra vez por el brazo. Sin hacer comentarios, Rosalie caminó con él hacia el edificio.

Al abrir la puerta entró con rapidez, dejando que Emmett la siguiera o que se fuera si quería.

Nijinsky estaba acostado en el sofá y se incorporó a medias cuando los oyó entrar. Saltó silenciosamente al suelo y dio vueltas alrededor de los tobillos de su dueña, antes de acercarse a Emmett. Este saludó al gato, pero Rosalie no hizo caso al minino; entró directamente en el dormitorio a deshacer su bolsa.

Se entretuvo a propósito en la tarea. Mientras colocaba los zapatos en la cómoda, oyó un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación. Con mucho cuidado se quitó los pasadores del pelo y se lo dejó suelto, con lo que consiguió aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Se cepilló la melena, dando largos trazos con el cepillo. Todo el apartamento estaba en silencio.

Durante diez minutos, se ocupó de una docena de pequeñas tareas en el dormitorio. Pero no conseguía tranquilizarse. Decidió que necesitaba comer algo y, atándose el cabello con una cinta, salió de la habitación.

Emmett estaba durmiendo en el sofá, con Nijinsky acurrucado en forma de bola sobre su pecho. El gato subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración lenta y profunda de sus pulmones.

Todo el resentimiento de Rosalie desapareció.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado. Podía verlo en su rostro. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Porque estaba demasiado metida en sí misma, pensó con remordimientos.

Observó las profundas arrugas de sus mejillas y las sombras bajo los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y sintió ganas de llorar... No, nada de lágrimas, se obligó a sí misma.

Agarró el paño de una silla y lo extendió hasta la cintura de Emmett. Él no se movió, pero Nijinsky abrió los ojos, le echó una breve mirada y volvió a dormirse.

Rosalie se sentó frente al sofá con las piernas cruzadas bajo ella. Y contempló cómo dormía su amante.

Cuando Emmett despertó, lo vio todo oscuro. Desorientado, se restregó los ojos con los dedos. Sentía un peso en el pecho, y al mover la mano descubrió una bola peluda y caliente. Soltó una maldición cuando el gato le clavó las uñas. Lo apartó y se sentó. Salía luz de la puerta de la cocina, por lo que se levantó y fue hacia allí.

Rosalie estaba de pie junto a la hornilla. Tenía el pelo hacia atrás y Emmett pudo ver su delicado perfil. Tenía los labios un tanto abiertos en un gesto de concentración. Labios suaves y carnosos que él podía saborear con solo mirarlos. Su esbelto cuello era el propio de una bailarina clásica, y él sabía en qué preciso punto esa piel era más sensible.

A la luz de la cocina, Rosalie parecía muy joven. Mucho más de lo que le pareció a Emmett la primera vez que la vio... en un día soleado en el aparcamiento de la escuela de Alice. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se volvió. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se humedeció los labios.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre. ¿Te apetece una tortilla?

—Sí, estupendo.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras ella volvía la atención a la cocina. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las nueve en punto. Solo había dormido un par de horas, pero se sentía tan descansado como si hubiera dormido toda la noche.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Rosalie mantuvo la mirada fija en la sartén.

—Puedes ir sacando los platos. Ya casi está. —Emmett sacó vasos y tazas—. ¿Quieres algo más?

—No, así está bien,

Ella sirvió la primera tortilla en un plato

—Ve comiendo tú. La mía estará en un minuto —dijo mientras echaba más huevos batidos en la sartén. La cafetera empezó a hervir—. Llevaré también el café. Emmett tomó su plato y fue al comedor mientras ella seguía cocinando.

Al poco rato, salió Rosalie de la cocina con otro plato y la cafetera.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó mientras servía el café en las dos tazas.

—Sí, está muy buena —respondió él.

Rosalie evitó su mirada y dejó la cafetera sobre un salvamanteles. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a comer sin demasiado apetito

—Tengo que darte las gracias por haberme dejado dormir —dijo Emmett—. Lo necesitaba. Y esto también —añadió señalando el plato.

—Parecías muy cansado —murmuró ella—. Nunca pensé que para ti también fuera difícil.

—Ah... McCarty el indestructible —dijo él en tono jocoso.

— Supongo que así es como siempre te he visto —dijo ella mirándolo—. Yo y todos los demás.

—Tú no eres todos los demás —vio las lágrimas que empezaban a afluir a sus ojos y sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estómago—. Deberías comer —se apresuró a decir—. Ha sido un día muy duro.

Rosalie levantó la taza de café, intentando mantener la compostura. Había sufrido demasiado.

—No tengo hambre.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—Algo se está quemando —comentó.

Ella soltó un grito y corrió hacia la cocina.

Había olvidado apagar el fuego de la hornilla y la sartén se estaba quemando. Una columna de humo se elevaba desde su superficie chamuscada. Rosalie apagó la llama y le dio una patada a la cocina.

—Cuidado —dijo Emmett desde la puerta—. No puedo bailar con una pareja que tenga rotos los dedos de los pies.

Ella se dio la vuelta, deseando desahogarse con lo que fuera. Él se limitó a sonreír, pero era como si hubiera puesto el dedo en la llaga.

— ¡Oh, Emmett! —se arrojó en sus brazos y se aferró a él—. Ha sido un día espantoso. He bailado fatal.

— No —corrigió él y la besó en el pelo—. Has bailado muy bien, sobre todo cuando te enfadaste conmigo.

Rosalie echó hacia atrás la cabeza y lo miró. Sabía con certeza que él nunca mentiría haciéndole creer que había bailado bien.

— No tendría que haberme enfadado contigo. Estaba tan agobiada conmigo misma, tan metida en mis sentimientos, que no se me ocurrió pensar lo difícil que todo esto es para ti. Siempre haces que parezca todo tan fácil.

—No te gusta la cámara.

—La odio. Es horrible.

— Pero muy valiosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —se apartó y se plantó con firmeza en el suelo—. Odio la forma que he tenido de comportarme esta tarde, llorando delante de toda esa gente, gritando de furia.

—Eres una artista. Te lo dije. Tenemos derecho a comportarnos así.

—No me gusta montar escenitas en público —respiró profundamente—. Y tampoco me gusta verme a mí misma como una persona egoísta e insensible.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma, Rosalie, La mujer a la que yo quiero no es egoísta ni insensible.

—Hoy lo he sido —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. No he parado de pensar en mí hasta que te he visto dormido en el sofá. Parecías tan agotado... Sé lo duro que estás trabajando, no sólo en nuestro ballet, sino en todos los demás ensayos que tienes que supervisar, y en todas las reuniones a las que tienes que asistir. Pero solo pude pensar en cuánto odio esas malditas cámaras y en cuánto me dolían las piernas —dejó escapar un suave suspiro—. No soporto la idea de tener una única obsesión en la vida, tal y como me acusó Donald una vez.

— Oh, ya basta —Emmett la sujetó con firmeza por los hombros—. Tenemos que pensar en nosotros y en nuestros cuerpos. No hay otra manera de sobrevivir. Eres una estúpida si crees que eres menos que una persona. Somos diferentes a los demás. Y hacemos las cosas a nuestro modo.

— ¿Egoístamente?

—¿Hay que ponerle un nombre? —Le dio una ligera sacudida y la apretó contra él— Llámanos egoístas si quieres. Entregados, obsesionados... ¿Qué importa? Acaso uno de esos calificativos va a cambiarte? ¿O a mí? —preguntó, y la besó en la boca.

Rosalie gimió al recibir el beso. Los labios de Emmett eran dulces y, a la vez, ardientes y posesivos, y la hacían vibrar de pasión.

—Así es como quería besarte esta tarde - le susurró sin apenas separar la boca de la suya—. ¿Me odias por no haberlo hecho?

—No. No... Pero quería que lo hicieras —lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Lo quería con desesperación.

—Nunca habrías terminado el ensayo si te hubiera consolado así — Emmett ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Lo sé porque te conozco— ¿Eso me hace frío y egoísta?

—Eso te hace ser McCarty —Rosalie suspiró y le sonrió —. Y eso es lo que yo quiero.

—Y tú eres Hale —volvió a aproximar sus labios—. Lo que yo quiero.

—Haces que parezca muy simple. ¿Lo es?

—Esta noche es así de simple —dijo él, y la levantó en sus brazos.

* * *

**hayy ke lindos jejje..**

**algun review?**

**jeje nos leemos**

**bye**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Rosalie se sentó en la sexta fila del patio de butacas y contempló la grabación de otra escena.

Sus tres piezas habían acabado. Para nueve o diez minutos en el aire habían sido necesarios tres días de intenso trabajo

Finalmente, Rosalie había aprendido a actuar para la cámara, incluso a tolerarla. Pero sabía que jamás podría sentir la misma fascinación que sentía Emmett.

Por su parte, él había estado increíble en el pas de deux de Carnaval. Con su traje y su máscara de Arlequín, y sus increíblemente ágiles y exuberantes movimientos, le había insuflado más vitalidad a Columbine de lo que Rosalie hubiera creído posible.

Irradiaba una energía asombrosa incluso cuando no estaba bailando, pensó ella mientras lo veía en el escenario.

El cuerpo de baile estaba interpretando una escena de Rodeo. Entre los sombreros de vaquero y las guingas, Emmett destacaba con su discreta sudadera mientras repartía instrucciones. No hubiera llamado más la atención ni aunque fuera vestido de oro o plata.

Rosalie sabía el poco descanso que él se había permitido durante las últimas semanas. Y, sin embargo, seguía tan enérgico como si fuera diez años más joven. ¿Cómo lo haría?, Se preguntaba ella.

Pensó en lo que Leah le había dicho ¿Dejaría Emmett de bailar al cabo de dos años? Rosalie no soportaba pensar en eso Él parecía aún tan fuerte y joven. De hecho, en muchas otras profesiones, su edad sería considerada muy corta. Como director, coreógrafo o compositor podría seguir trabajando de manera indefinida, como danseur noble el tiempo era primordial.

Él lo sabía, desde luego. ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto?, Se preguntó Rosalie mientras lo veía salir del alcance de la cámara, nunca se lo había dicho. Había muchas cosas que nunca le había dicho...

Rosalie era consciente de cómo cambiaba de tema cada vez que ella mostraba su interés por la vida que había dejado en Rusia. No era simple curiosidad, pero ella aún no sabía cómo exponerle sus preguntas.

La irritaba que no quisiera compartirlo todo con ella. La intimidad era algo que valoraba y respetaba en los demás, pero si amaba a Emmett tenía que saberlo todo de él. Sin embargo, él rehuía hablar de su pasado ni tampoco hablaba de sus planes de futuro.

Con demasiada frecuencia pensaba en ella como si fuera una niña. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo para que compartiera sus problemas al igual que sus alegrías?

La música del Lejano Oeste llenó el teatro. Una música rápida y estridente que puso en movimiento al cuerpo de baile.

Detrás de un cámara, Emmett lo observaba todo mientras seguía el ritmo con el pie.

¿Se sentiría siempre tan atraída por él, pensó Rosalie. ¿Tan fascinada por él? Sentía un escalofrío al pensar en una vida amorosa junto a una leyenda viva. Llevaban poco tiempo juntos, pero las exigencias de su profesión los presionaban a ambos. La danza era un lazo y a la vez un peso. El tiempo que pasaban a solas en su apartamento era como estar en otro mundo podían ser tan solo un hombre y una mujer. Pero siempre tenían que volver a la música y a las luces y en ese mundo, que consumía la mayor parte de sus vidas, McCarty era el maestro.

—Parece que lo lleva todo bastante bien, como de costumbre —dijo Nadine sentándose junto a ella.

La música se había detenido y Emmett estaba hablando con los bailarines, mientras el director daba instrucciones por el micrófono de sus auriculares.

—Sí, eso parece —repuso Rosalie con la mirada fija en él.

—Es como un niño al que regalan un tren eléctrico.

—¿Un tren eléctrico?

—Sí, ya sabes... Tanto entusiasmo por un nuevo juguete —explicó ella haciendo un gesto con las manos—. Está encantado con esto.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Tus piezas han salido bien —Rosalie se echó a reír ante aquel comentario—. Bueno, ya sé que tuviste que hacer algunos ajustes, pero así es la vida.

—¿Estabas observando?

—Siempre estoy observando.

—No sueles ser muy amable, Nadine.

—Querida, nunca soy amable. No me lo puedo permitir —la música empezó de nuevo y Nadine miró hacia el escenario—. Todos lo hicieron bien. La grabación es magnífica.

— ¿Ya la has visto? —preguntó Rosalie con interés.

Nadine arrugó la frente.

—Este programa debería salir como esperamos. Y puedo decirte sinceramente que Emmett y tú juntos sois lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo. Nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar una pareja que estuviese a la altura de Alice. Claro que ella y tú tenéis estilos muy diferentes. Alice se elevaba como si fuera parte del aire... sin esfuerzo, de un modo casi místico. Tú, en cambio, parece que desafías a la gravedad.

Rosalie pensó en la comparación. Parecía tener sentido.

—Alice es la mejor bailarina que he visto.

—La perdimos porque permitió que su vida personal se entrometiera en la profesional —dijo Nadine.

—No tuvo elección —replicó Rosalie en defensa de Alice—. Tras la muerte de su padre tuvo que marcharse.

—Todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones —Nadine se volvió para mirarla— No creo en el Destino. Somos nosotros quienes provocamos que las cosas ocurran.

—Alice hizo lo que tenía que hacer

—Hizo lo que eligió hacer —corrigió Nadine—. Todos lo hacemos. Yo siempre he tenido una prioridad. Me gustaría que todos mis bailarines hicieran lo mismo, pero sé que es imposible. Tú tienes el talento, la juventud, la posibilidad de convertirte en una eminencia en el mundo del ballet. Alice estaba en ese camino, pero lo abandonó. No me gustaría perderte a ti también.

—¿Por qué tendrías que perderme? — preguntó Rosalie con un tono cauteloso, con los ojos fijos en Nadine. Ya no le interesaba lo que sucedía en el escenario.

—Los bailarines tienen un temperamento muy inconstante.

—Eso me han dicho. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Os necesito a ti y a Emmett, Rosalie, pero a él lo necesito más —hizo una pausa para que ella entendiera bien sus palabras—. Si los dos llegáis a un punto en el que... las cosas ya no sean iguales que ahora, y no queráis... o no queráis trabajar juntos, tendría que tomar una decisión. La compañía no puede permitirse perder a Emmett.

—Comprendo —Rosalie volvió la vista al escenario.

—Lo he pensado mucho antes de hablar contigo. Quería dejarte clara mi postura sobre este asunto.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—No — Nadine lo miró mientras él hablaba con los técnicos—. Pero lo haré si es necesario. Ojalá no lo sea.

—Muchos bailarines acaban uniéndose entre ellos—comentó Rosalie—. Algunos llegan a casarse. ¿Tienes por costumbre fisgonear en sus vidas privadas?

— Siempre he pensado que había un fuego escondido bajo esos modales tan escrupulosos —Nadine esbozó una media sonrisa—. Me alegra comprobarlo —hizo una pausa—. Mientras nada sea perjudicial para la compañía, no hay razón para crear malestar —le lanzó a Rosalie otra mirada directa—. Pero Emmett no es tan solo uno más de mis bailarines. Las dos sabemos eso.

—No creo que lo que hay entre él y yo haya interferido en la compañía o en nuestro baile —replicó Rosalie.

—Aún no. Me gusta hablar contigo, Rosalie. Por eso he venido. Pero tengo que irme para sacarle unos dólares a un patrocinador —se levantó y salió del teatro. En el escenario, Emmett estaba pendiente de sus bailarines. Los veía de manera individual y como grupo.

«Este brazo no está lo bastante recto, este pie más atrás...».

Observaba con especial atención a un par de miembros del cuerpo de baile. Dentro de poco serían solistas. También estaba una chica de dieciocho años a la que prestaba un mayor interés. Tenía una belleza clásica y sus movimientos eran ligeros, veloces y etéreos. Le recordaba un poco a Alice. La había visto actuar en El Cascanueces y tenía pensado hablar con madame Maximova para que trabajara con ella aparte.

El director paró la grabación y Emmett corrigió algunos detalles. Llevaban dos horas trabajando y las luces de los focos brillaban sin piedad.

Cuando observaba al cuerpo de baile, Nadine era como un halcón acechando a sus gallinas, pensó Emmett. Pobres chicos...

¿Serían conscientes del trabajo pesado y monótono que suponía la danza? Muy pocos de ellos llegarían más lejos del cuerpo de baile. Miró de nuevo a la joven.

Esa sería una de las privilegiadas, decidió. En dos años estaría siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie.

Sonrió al recordar los días de Ruth en el cuerpo de baile. Era tan joven y reservada... Solo cuando bailaba se mostraba segura de sí misma.

Emmett la había visto crecer y había presenciado cómo florecía su talento. Sin embargo, y para su asombro, ya la deseaba desde que entró en la academia.

Cinco años, pensó.

Cinco años y al fin era suya. Pero no le resultaba suficiente. Había noches en las que, por causa del trabajo, tenía que volver a la soledad de su apartamento, y le atormentaba saber que ella dormía en otra cama.

Se preguntaba si el haber pasado tanto tiempo esperándola lo hacía más impaciente. Era una lucha diaria resistirse a plantear un compromiso mayor. Ni siquiera había tenido intención de decirle que la quería. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que ella le respondiera con la misma declaración habían sido insufribles. Había estado paralizado por el miedo, y el miedo era una sensación que no le gustaba.

Una parte de él se resentía del efecto que Rosalie le producía. Ninguna otra mujer había ocupado sus pensamientos de aquella manera. Pero lo peor era que no se entregaba por completo. Seguía mostrándose reservada, y eso lo enfurecía.

La deseaba sin reservas ni secretos. Mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más difícil le resultaba no presionarla para que se entregase por completo a él. Incluso en aquellos momentos, con la mente puesta en el trabajo, podía sentir su presencia. Estaba sentada en la oscuridad del patio de butacas, observándolo.

No tendría que estar martirizándolo de aquel modo. Pero él la quería allí. Cerca. Las palabras que le había susurrado en su apartamento se hacían más y más ciertas. La necesitaba.

Finalmente acabó la grabación y Emmett se quedó hablando con el director mientras los bailarines se marchaban en dirección a las duchas.

Rosalie se levantó y se acercó al escenario, pasando entre los músicos.

—Una hora, por favor —anunció Emmett, y recibió un gruñido general como respuesta.

Los técnicos apagaron los focos y la temperatura descendió bastante. Algunos hablaban de la comida italiana tan exquisita que servían en la calle de al lado y de los sandwiches de albóndigas. Emmett rechazó riendo la invitación, y ellos, a su vez, rehusaron quedarse en la cantina a tomar yogur.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó a Rosalie—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Ha sido maravilloso —respondió con sinceridad. Intentó no pensar en la conversación con Nadine mientras Emmett la besaba—. Parece que tienes un don para la música country.

—Siempre pensé que sería un buen vaquero — sonrió y se puso uno de los sombreros que habían dejado en el escenario— Solo me hacen falta las pistolas.

—Te queda bien —dijo ella echándose a reír y le bajó el ala sobre la frente—¿Tenéis vaqueros en Rusia?

—Cosacos —respondió él—. No son precisamente lo mismo —la rodeó con sus brazos —. ¿Tienes hambre? Disponemos una hora antes de seguir.

—Sí.

—Vayamos a buscar algo y subamos a mi despacho. Quiero estar contigo a solas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Emmett cerró la puerta de su despacho tras ellos.

—¿Te parece bien algo de música para una comida tan sofisticada? —preguntó él, se acercó al equipo estéreo.

Rosalie dejó sobre la mesa los cuencos con ensalada de frutas mientras él ponía un CD de Rimsky-Korsakov. Bajó el volumen a un nivel agradable y se volvió junto a ella.

—Lo primero es lo primero —dijo, y se inclinó para besarla.

La pasión con la que ella lo recibió lo hizo arder en llamas de deseo. Tomó posesión de su boca como si fuera lo único que pudiera saciarlo de placer, mientras ella deslizaba las manos bajo su sudadera y le palpaba los poderosos músculos de la espalda.

El beso fue tan acalorado y agotador como una sesión de baile. Concentraron todas sus necesidades en la unión de los labios, y ambos se quedaron sin respiración, ávidos de probar más placer.

Cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca ella dejó escapar un gemido. Deseaba con desesperación que la tocara, y él pareció leer sus pensamientos.

Le apretó un pecho con una mano mientras con la otra tiraba de la cintura de sus vaqueros. Poco a poco, sus dedos fueron deslizándose hacia el interior...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Emmett dejó escapar toda una serie de maldiciones incomprensibles. Agarró el auricular con furia y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó casi gritando.

Rosalie dejó escapar el aire y se sentó. Le temblaban las rodillas.

—Ahora no puedo verlo —dijo él en tono cortante e impaciente—. No, que espere. Estoy ocupado, Nadine.

Rosalie arqueó las cejas. Nadie le hablaba en ese tono a Nadine. Suspiró y miró a Emmett. Evidentemente McCarty no era cualquier otro.

— Sí, ya lo sé. De acuerdo, en veinte minutos. No, en veinte —concluyó antes de colgar. Miró a Rosalie, todavía con los ojos encendidos de furia—. Parece que alguno de los patrocinadores requiere mi atención —soltó una palabrota y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Estoy harto de estos asuntos de dinero. Antes era fácil. Solo había que bailar y punto. Ahora ya no basta con eso. Nos han dejado poco tiempo, Rosalie.

—Ven y come un poco —dijo ella intentando calmarlo—. Veinte minutos es tiempo suficiente.

— ¡No hablo de este momento tan solo! —espetó él—. Anoche quería estar contigo, igual que todas las noches que he dormido solo. Necesito más que esto... Más que unos pocos minutos al día y que unas pocas noches a la semana.

—Emmett... —empezó ella, pero él la hizo callar.

—Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Rosalie iba a decir se le olvidó. Él estaba de pie frente a ella furioso y exigente.

—¿Irme a vivir contigo? —repitió.

— Sí. Hoy. Esta noche.

Los pensamientos se le arremolinaron en la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

—¿A tu apartamento?

—Sí —respondió él con impaciencia y la hizo levantarse—. No puedo... seguir yendo a una casa vacía —le apretó fuertemente los brazos—. Quiero que vivas en mi casa.

— Vivir contigo... —volvió a repetir ella—. Pero... mis cosas...

—Tráelas — Emmett la sacudió con exasperación—. ¿Qué importan tus cosas?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para apartarlo.

—Tienes que darme tiempo para que lo piense.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué tienes que pensar? —maldijo en inglés, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta.

Tendría que haberse esperado que él le pidiera dar aquel paso, pero no lo estaba para que se lo pidiese gritando.

—Necesito pensarlo —replicó —. Me estás pidiendo que cambie mi vida y que abandone el único hogar que he tenido.

—Te estoy pidiendo que tengas un hogar conmigo —los dedos se hundieron más en los brazos—. No voy a seguir sacando tiempo de donde sea para estar contigo.

— ¡No puedes exigirme eso! Soy yo quien tiene la última palabra en mis decisiones. ¡No quiero que me presiones de este modo!

— ¡Presionarte! ¡Demonios! —se acercó a la ventana que había detrás de ella—. ¿Tú me hablas de presión? Cinco años... ¡Cinco años he estado esperándote! Deseaba a una chiquilla y he tenido que esperar a que esa chiquilla se transformara en una mujer.

Rosalie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... que sentías algo por mí desde el principio... y nunca me lo has dicho?

—¿Qué podía decirte? —preguntó él, furioso—. Solo tenías diecisiete años.

— ¡Pero tenía derecho a tomar mi propia decisión! —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y le clavó la mirada—. No tenías tú que elegir por mí.

—Te di tu oportunidad cuando llegó el momento apropiado.

— ¡Me diste! —Repitió, llena de indignación—. Eres el director de la compañía, McCarty, pero no de mi vida.

¿Cómo te atreves a tomar decisiones personales por mí?

—Mi vida también estaba implicada — le recordó él—. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

—Siempre me has tratado como a una niña —dijo ella ignorando la pregunta—. Nunca has pensado que ya había madurado antes de conocerte a ti. Y ahora me dices que llevas años ocultándome la verdad por mi propio bien. Y, además, me exiges que me vaya a vivir contigo sin darme la oportunidad de pensarlo.

—No sabía que una proposición semejante pudiera ofenderte —dijo él fríamente.

—¿Proposición? Ha sido una orden. Y no quiero que me ordenes que viva contigo.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras —la miró con expresión dura—. Tengo una cita.

—Voy a tomarme unos días libres — espetó ella mientras Emmett se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Él se paró con la mano en el pomo, y se volvió hacia ella.

—Los nuevos ensayos comienzan en siete días —dijo en tono tranquilo—. Si no estás de vuelta para entonces, serás expulsada. Dejo la elección en tus manos.

Salió del despacho sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

**uuuyyy ta fea la kosa no? jejje**

**talvez se areglan jejeje**

**nos leemos**

**byee... besitos**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Alice tomó en brazos a Amanda mientras Justin hacía derrapar un coche de juguete por el parquet.

—La cena estará lista dentro de diez minutos, jovencito —le advirtió—. Ve a lavarte las manos ahora mismo.

—No las tengo sucias —Justin fingió que reparaba el motor de un flamante modelo de carreras.

Alice frunció el ceño mientras Amanda se revolvía en sus brazos.

—Worth puede pensar lo contrario —dijo. Era su última arma para convencer a su hijo.

Justin se metió el Ferrari en el bolsillo y se levantó. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y salió del cuarto.

Su madre sonrió. Justin le tenía un profundo respeto al quisquilloso mayordomo británico. Oyó que subía las escaleras. Podría haber usado el baño de la planta baja, pero cuando se trataba de ser un mártir, Justin Hale lo era hasta el final.

A Alice le sorprendía, cuando tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, que su hijo tuviera cuatro años. Ya se le había quedado pequeña la cuna, y era esbelto como un galgo. Tenía el mismo color de pelo y los mismos ojos que ella, pensó con orgullo. Y también su misma falta de organización, recordó al pasar la vista por la desordenada habitación.

—No se parece a ti, ¿eh? —le preguntó a su hija haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Amanda era morena, la versión femenina de su padre. Y, al igual que Jasper, era muy meticulosa. Guardaba su colección de muñecas en perfecto orden y le gustaba hacer edificios con los bloques de juguete.

Aunque no todo lo había sacado del padre, ya que no dudaba en arrojarle aquellos bloques a su hermano si este se atrevía a invadir su territorio.

Tras darle un último beso y dejarla en el suelo, se puso a recoger los coches de Justin.

—A papá no le gustará que los recojas —le dijo a su hija.

—Justin es muy desordenado — respondió Amanda con el típico desprecio fraternal. A sus dos años le encantaba hacer declaraciones.

— Tienes razón —corroboró su madre—. Y tiene que aprender a recoger sus cosas, pero si Worth entra aquí... —se apresuró a recogerlo todo—. Hablaré con Justin. A papá no tenemos que decirle nada.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Jasper desde la puerta.

—Oh, oh... —Alice miró al techo y sobre el hombro—. Creía que estabas trabajando.

—Lo estaba. Protegiendo otra vez a ese demonio, ¿verdad?

—Lo he mandado arriba para que se lave las manos —se apartó el pelo de los ojos y siguió agachada en el suelo, mientras Amanda corría a abrazarse a la pierna de su padre. Los dos la miraron con desaprobación—. ¡Oh, vamos! —ella se echó a reír y se sentó en el suelo—. Pido la clemencia del tribunal.

—Bien — Jasper puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija—. ¿Cuál debería ser el castigo, Amanda?

—No puedes pegarle a mamá.

—¿No? —le dedicó a Lindsay una sonrisa maliciosa. Caminó hacia ella y la hizo levantarse—. En interés de la justicia considero esto necesario —le dio un beso casto y burlón.

—¿Estás abierto al soborno? —le susurró ella.

— Siempre —dijo él, y presionó con más fuerza los labios contra los suyos.

Justin apareció por la puerta mostrando sus manos recién lavadas. Puso una mueca al ver a sus padres y luego miró a su hermana.

—Creía que íbamos a comer.

Una hora más tarde, Alice se preparó para su clase de ballet. Al bajar corriendo las escaleras tropezó con otro de los coches de Justin. Lo recogió y se lo metió en la bolsa.

—La prueba del crimen —murmuró, y abrió la puerta principal—. ¡Rose! —exclamó llena de asombro.

—Hola. ¿Tenéis habitación libre para una bailarina fugitiva y un gato durante el fin de semana?

—¡Pues claro! —Alice la hizo pasar y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Nijinsky se escurrió de los brazos de su dueña y se alejó. No le gustaba viajar—. Qué alegría volver a verte. Jasper y los niños van a llevarse una sorpresa.

A pesar de la alegría, Alice pudo sentir la desesperación de Rosalie. La apartó un poco y observó su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—respondió con voz insegura—. No —reconoció ante la mirada de su amiga—. Necesito algo de tiempo.

—Claro —agarró la bolsa de Rosalie y cerró la puerta—. Tu habitación está en el mismo sitio. Ve y dales una sorpresa a Jasper y a los niños. Yo volveré en un par de horas.

—Gracias.

Alice salió corriendo por la puerta y Rosalie soltó una profunda espiración.

Dos días después, Rosalie se sentó en el sofá, con un niño a cada lado. Se puso a leer en voz alta uno de los libros de Justin. Nijinsky había encontrado un buen lugar para echarse, a la luz del sol.

Ella se sentía bien. Tendría que haber supuesto que en Cliff House encontraría justo lo que necesitaba. Alice le había abierto las puertas de su casa y Rosalie había recibido aceptación y cariño.

Después de salir del despacho de Emmett, había ido a su apartamento, había empaquetado lo necesario y había ido directamente a Cliffside. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello; solo se dejó llevar por el instinto. Y en aquellos momentos, cuando ya llevaba dos días allí, sabía que su instinto la había guiado al sitio correcto. En ocasiones sólo se podía contar con la ayuda de la familia.

—Creía que los tenías atados y amordazados —dijo Jasper entrando en la sala—.No están así de callados ni cuando duermen.

Rosalie se echó a reír. Los dos niños saltaron sobre su padre en cuanto él se sentó.

—Son un par de angelitos, tío Jasper —le dijo mientras él los abrazaba—. Tendría que darte vergüenza ir por ahí manchando sus nombres.

—No les hace falta mi ayuda para eso — le revolvió el pelo a Amanda—. Worth ha dicho que esta mañana había una piruleta a medio acabar en la cama de alguien.

—Iba a terminármela esta noche —dijo Justin—. No la habrá tirado, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí.

— ¡Maldita sea!

—Y tiene algo que decir sobre el estado de las sábanas —añadió su padre en tono amable.

Justin hizo un puchero con los labios.

—¿Tengo que pedir perdón otra vez?

—Creo que sí.

— Yo quiero verlo —dijo Amanda, siempre dispuesta a anticiparse a todo.

— Siempre estoy pidiendo perdón — dijo Justin con un tono débil, y salió de la sala con su hermana pisándole los talones.

—Ya sabes que Worth los adora —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, pero no quiere que se sepa su secreto —dijo Jasper. Podían oírse los pasos de los niños por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

—A mí me daba miedo —dijo ella cerrando el libro—. En todos los meses que viví con vosotros, nunca me acostumbré del todo a él.

—Nadie lo sabe tratar tan bien como Alice —Jasper se recostó y relajó sus pensamientos—. Con ella no se da cuenta de que lo está manejando.

—No hay nadie como Alice.

—No —corroboró él—. Nadie.

—¿No te dio miedo enamorarte de alguien tan... especial?

Él pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos y supo lo que estaba pensando.

—Enamorarse siempre da miedo. Y si encima es de una persona especial, se tiene más miedo aún. Alice me asustaba terriblemente.

—Me parece imposible. Siempre pensé que eras invulnerable y valiente como ninguno.

—El amor nos hace cobardes a todos, Rosalie —recordó los primeros meses con Alice, antes de su matrimonio—. Estuve a punto de perderla una vez. Nada me asustó más que eso.

—Os he visto juntos desde hace cinco años —dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido—. Vuestro amor parece ser el mismo que el del principio.

—No —Jasper negó con la cabeza—. Ahora la quiero más, muchísimo más. Por eso tengo más miedo de perderla.

En ese momento, la oyeron entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Que Dios me libre de las madres que quieran a una Pavlova con solo cinco lecciones! —exclamó desde el vestíbulo.

—Ya está en casa —dijo Jasper.

—La señora Fitzwalter quiere que su Mitzie vaya a clase con Janet Conner — dijo Alice entrando en la sala—. No importa que Janet lleve dos años en la escuela y que Mitzie haya empezado hace dos semanas —se dejó caer en una silla y miró a Jasper y a Rosalie—. No importa que Janet tenga talento y que Mitzie tenga los pies torcidos. Mitzie quiere ir a clase con su mejor amiga y su madre está empeñada en que lo haga.

—Y tú, por supuesto, se lo explicaste con diplomacia —le dijo él.

—Fui la diplomacia personificada. Para eso he tomado lecciones de Worth —se volvió hacia Rosalie—. Mitzie pesa muchos kilos de más y apenas puede mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie, mientras que Janet lleva ya dos meses apoyándose sobre los dedos.

—Ya le encontrarás algún lugar apropiado —dijo Rosalie.

—Ya lo hice — Alice sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al notar el extraño silencio que reinaba en la casa—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Pidiendo disculpas —le respondió su marido.

—Oh... ¿otra vez? —soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Jasper—. Hola —se inclinó para darle un beso—. ¿Has resuelto el problema con el voladizo?

—En efecto —dijo él, y le devolvió el beso.

—Qué listo eres... —dijo ella sentándose en el posabrazos del sillón.

—Desde luego —confirmó él.

—Y trabajas tan duro, metido en esa oficina todos los días... incluso los sábados —entrelazó su mano con la suya—. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

—Id vosotras. Los niños necesitan dormir una siesta, y creo que yo también.

Alice lo miró sorprendida. Lo último que Jasper haría en una hermosa tarde de sábado era echarse una siesta. Pero enseguida comprendió el mensaje oculto, y se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—Sí, vamos. Necesito tomar el aire después de la discusión con la señora Fitzwalter.

—De acuerdo. ¿Necesito un abrigo?

—Ponte algo ligero —Rosalie fue a su cuarto y Alice miró a su marido—. ¿Te he dicho hoy lo maravilloso que eres y lo mucho que te adoro?

—No que yo recuerde —levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo—. Puedes decírmelo ahora.

—Eres maravilloso y te adoro —lo besó una vez más antes de levantarse—. Tengo que advertirte que Justin anunció ayer que ya era demasiado mayor para dormir la siesta.

—Ya lo discutiremos entre él y yo.

—¿Con diplomacia? —preguntó ella, y le sonrió por encima del hombro mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

**unika la alice no?**

**y ni hablar de jazz jejje**

**espero les haya gustado y les recuerdo ke la historia ya casi termina jeje les agradezco los review, las alertas y los favoritos mil graxias enserio me hacen muy feliz.. pero masl feliz estare si los siguen haciendo jejeje**

**bye besos...**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Rosalie había olvidado lo fresco y limpio que era el olor del mar.

La playa se extendía a lo largo de varios kilómetros y en las rocas se estrellaban las espumosas olas. Algunas hojas de árboles cercanos volaban hasta la orilla y caían sobre la arena.

—Siempre me ha encantado este lugar —dijo Alice metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Yo lo odié la primera vez que vinimos —recordó Rosalie con la vista pérdida en el horizonte —. La casa, los ruidos, todo...

—Sí, lo sé.

Rosalie le echó una mirada fugaz. Naturalmente, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?

— No sé cómo ocurrió el cambio. De pronto me desperté un día y sentí que este era mi hogar. Tío Jasper fue muy paciente conmigo.

—Es un hombre paciente —dijo Alice riendo—. A veces, su paciencia llega a ser irritante. Yo no hago más que despotricar salvajemente, y él acaba ganando la batalla sin despeinarse —observó el perfil de su sobrina—. Te pareces mucho a él.

—¿En serio? —Rosalie reflexionó por unos instantes—. Últimamente creo que no me controlo mucho.

— Él también tiene sus momentos — Alice se agachó y recogió una piedra que se guardó en el bolsillo.

Era una costumbre que nunca perdería.

—Alice, todavía no me has preguntado por qué he venido sin avisar ni cuánto tiempo pienso quedarme.

—Es tu casa, Rose. No tienes que dar explicaciones.

—Le dije a tío Jasper que no hay nadie como tú.

—¿Eso le dijiste? —Alice sonrió y se apartó un mechón de los ojos—. Es el mejor cumplido que se puede recibir.

—Es por Emmett —dijo Rosalie de repente.

—Sí, lo sé.

Rosalie dejó escapar una larga espiración.

—Lo amo, Alice. Y tengo miedo.

—Conozco esa sensación. Supongo que te habrás resistido a ella.

—Sí... Oh, hay tantas cosas... —su voz se llenó con la pasión del deseo frustrado—. Estos dos últimos días he intentado quitármelo de la cabeza, pero es imposible.

—Es imposible desenamorarse por propia voluntad —habían llegado a un promontorio rocoso y Alice se sentó.

Había sido en ese mismo lugar donde Jasper y ella estuvieron aquel día. Alice estaba enamorada y temerosa porque nada parecía tener sentido. Rosalie había bajado desde la casa con un gatito en los brazos. Entonces solo tenía diecisiete años y no permitía que nadie se acercara mucho.

«Tal vez siga siendo igual de cautelosa», pensó Alice.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Rosalie dudó tan solo un segundo.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Entonces siéntate y empieza por el principio.

Una vez que empezó, le resultó muy fácil seguir. Rosalie le contó su repentino acercamiento después de estar tantos años trabajando juntos. Le contó la impresión que se llevó al enterarse que Emmett la amaba y la frustración de ambos por no tener más tiempo. No ocultó nada; ni las conversaciones con Leah, ni los cambios de humor de Emmett, ni sus propias inseguridades.

—Entonces, el mismo día que me fui, Nadine estuvo hablando conmigo. Quería dejarme claro que si Emmett y yo rompíamos y no seguíamos trabajando juntos, tendría que irme de la academia. A mí me enfurecía que no pudiéramos mantener en privado lo que había entre nosotros.

Rosalie miró hacia el mar, sintiéndose frustrada e impotente.

—Antes de que pudiera calmarme, Emmett me estaba pidiendo que dejara mi apartamento y que me fuera a vivir con él. Así, sin más —recalcó mirando a Alice—. Tan exigente como siempre. Se quedó de pie frente a mí, gritándome con furia lo que él quería que yo hiciera. Y entonces me soltó que llevaba cinco años deseándome y que nunca había querido decírmelo. Apenas pude creerlo...

Rosalie hizo una pausa para aliviar la explosión de ira.

—No podía soportar la idea de que hubiera estado dirigiendo mi vida. Y a cada minuto, él se comportaba de un modo menos razonable y más... ruso. Quería que hiciera el equipaje y me mudase a su casa sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntármelo. Se limito a ordenarlo, como si estuviera en una clase... No, incluso como profesor es más humano — se levantó, incapaz de seguir sentada—. No me preguntó ni una vez cuáles eran mis sentimientos, ni siquiera después de la semana tan horrible de grabaciones —volvió a sentarse—. Nunca me he sentido más confusa.

Alice jugueteó distraídamente con la piedra que tenía en el bolsillo. Había escuchado el discurso de Rosalie sin interrumpirla.

— Bueno —dijo finalmente —, tengo por principio no dar consejos —hizo una pausa y contempló el mar—. Y los principios están para romperlos. ¿Cuánto conoces a Emmett?

—No tanto como tú —respondió ella sin pensarlo—. Él estaba enamorado de ti —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta—. Oh, Alice...

—Sí, así fue —miró a Rosalie a los ojos—. Cuando entré en la compañía, Nadine luchaba desesperadamente por mantenerla a flote. La llegada de Emmett supuso un gran impulso, pero seguía habiendo problemas internos. Sé que piensas que Nadine es muy dura, y ciertamente lo es, pero la compañía es todo lo que tiene. Para mí es fácil entenderlo ahora, desde la distancia, pero no siempre lo fue.

Alice se calló durante unos segundos como si estuviera inmersa en sus recuerdos.

—En cualquier caso, la llegada de Emmett marcó el punto de inflexión. Era muy joven y acababa de llegar a un país desconocido para él. Podía chapurrear en inglés, francés, italiano y alemán, pero tuvo que aprender inglés como si fuera un nativo. Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías entender lo que se siente en un país extranjero con costumbres distintas.

—Sí —murmuró Rosalie—. Lo sé.

—Bien —Alice se abrazó a las rodillas—. Intenta imaginarte a un joven de veinte años que acaba de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Ha dejado atrás su país, a sus amigos y a su familia. Sí, él también tiene familia —añadió al ver la sorpresa de Rosalie—. No fue nada fácil, y los primeros años aquí lo hicieron ser muy prudente. Había mucha gente deseando explotarlo. Debido a su historia personal, tuvo que ocultar su pasado. Así, cuando yo lo conocí, era solo McCarty, una eminencia.

Alice se tomó un momento para contemplar las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

—Me sentí atraída por él, muy atraída. Quizá llegué a estar enamorada por un tiempo y supongo que lo mismo le pasó a él. Éramos jóvenes, bailarines y ambiciosos. Tal vez, si mis padres no hubieran sufrido aquel accidente, tal vez si me hubiera quedado en la compañía habría pasado algo entre nosotros. No lo sé. El caso es que conocí a Jasper.

Alice miró en dirección a su casa.

—Y sé que si se hubiera dado algo entre Emmett y yo no habría sido lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. Para mí solo existe Jazz. Ahora y siempre.

—Alice, no tenía intención de ser curiosa —Rosalie hizo un gesto con las manos.

—No estás siendo curiosa. Todos estamos relacionados en esto. Por esto estoy rompiendo mis principios. En aquellos días Emmett confío en mí porque necesitaba a alguien, y había muy pocas personas en las que pudiera depositar su confianza. Si hay cosas que no te ha contado, es solo porque para él se ha convertido en una costumbre no hablar de su pasado. Él es un hombre que mira hacia delante. Pero también tiene sentimientos, Rosalie. No pienses lo contrario.

—Sé que los tiene —repuso ella tranquilamente —. Solo he querido que los compartiera conmigo.

—Lo hará cuando esté listo. Emmett hizo del ballet la primera prioridad de su vida. Pero, por lo que me has contado, parece que algo está cambiando. Imagino que también él está asustado.

—Sí —Ruth recordó lo que su tío le había contado—. No se me había ocurrido que también él pudiera sentirse así.

—Cuando un hombre, especialmente un hombre con un don para la palabra y la actuación, le pide de una forma tan torpe a una mujer que se vaya a vivir con él, es porque está temblando de miedo —sonrió y tocó la cabeza de Rosalie—. Ahora, en cuanto a esa Leah y a todas esas tonterías sobre las intromisiones de tu relación en tu carrera o viceversa, tendrías que saber afrontarlas. Después de cinco años en la compañía, tendrías que reconocer los celos, cuando los hay.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Antes siempre había podido.

—En esta ocasión el amor te ha cegado la vista —miró a Rosalie en silencio —. ¿Cuánto has estado dispuesta a darle?

Rosalie abrió la boca y la cerró antes de responder.

—No lo suficiente —reconoció—. Estaba muy asustada y él es un hombre tan fuerte, Alice. Su personalidad es arrolladora. No quiero que me anule por completo. ¿Eso está mal?

—No, pero si fueras débil y sucumbieras a cada una de sus demandas, ten por seguro que nunca se habría enamorado de ti —le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón—. Emmett necesita una pareja, Rose, no una fan.

—Puede llegar a ser muy arrogante. Y se pone imposible.

—Sí, bendito sea.

Rosalie se echó a reír y la abrazó.

—Alice, necesitaba venir a casa.

—Ya estás aquí —Alice le devolvió el abrazo— ¿Lo amas?

—Sí. Sí, lo amo.

—Entonces haz el equipaje y ve por él. El tiempo es algo muy valioso. Está en California —sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Rosalie—. Hablé con Nadine esta mañana. Ya había decidido romper mis principios antes de esta conversación.

* * *

**hola x lo ke veo Alice esta haciendo una gran obra no? jejeje**

**les comunico ke ste ya casi termina ste es el penultimo cap asi ke espero les haya gustado a fondo la historia...**

**noz leemos**

**byeee**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola a todaos espero que este 2011 les este llenado de bendiciones a ustedes y a sus familia jeje**

**bueno aki les dejo el Ultimo cap de esta mona historia les doy las graxias por estar 100pre fieles con sus reviews las alertas y los fav.. mil gracias **

**y de nuevo les digo ke esta historia es una adaptacion y ni la trama ni los personjes me pertenecen **

**adios..**

Capitulo 17

Los pies de Emmett se hundieron en la arena. Llevaba recorridos cinco kilómetros y tenía la playa para él solo. Era demasiado temprano incluso para un fanático del footing.

El sol ascendía lentamente, dibujando destellos dorados en el océano. A Emmett le gustaba el color de la arena al amanecer, el chillido de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza y el sonido de las olas mecidas por la brisa marina.

Al igual que la danza, correr podía ser un desafío en solitario. Y si corría lo bastante lejos, tal vez pudiera dejar de pensar en Rosalie.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?, Se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez y aceleró el paso. ¡Menudo estilo había demostrado! Su intención había sido darle tiempo, pero nada había salido como planeaba.

¿De verdad le había ordenado que hiciera las maletas y que se fuera a vivir con él? ¿Qué extraña fuerza lo había poseído para hacer una cosa así? La furia, la frustración, la necesidad... El miedo. La coreografía que con tanto cuidado había diseñado había resultado ser una auténtica chapuza.

Había querido que viviera con él, que se acostumbrara a la convivencia antes de proponerle el matrimonio. Pero lo había estropeado todo por culpa de su arrogancia y mal genio.

Una vez que empezó le resultó imposible parar. ¡Y de qué manera lo había mirado ella! Al principio sorprendida, luego furiosa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe? Había estado con muchísimas mujeres en su vida, y nunca había tenido problemas en decirles lo que sentía o lo que no sentía. ¿En cuántos idiomas podía nacer el amor? ¿Por qué entonces, con la mujer más importante, se había comportado como un estúpido? Porque eso era: un completo estúpido, y lo había sido en cada paso que había dado seduciendo a Rosalie.

¡Seduciendo!, Se reprendió otra vez y siguió corriendo a un ritmo veloz. ¿Qué clase de seducción había practicado? La había poseído como un loco la primera vez, y cuando le dijo que la quería, lo hizo sin la menor delicadeza.

Hasta un colegial hubiera demostrado más tacto.

A lo lejos se veía un grupo de delfines saltando fuera del agua. Un bonito ballet marino, pensó Emmett sin aminorar el trote.

Ella no iba a volver.

Dios... ¿qué podía hacer?, Se preguntó con desesperación. ¿Enclaustrarse en la compañía como hizo la pobre Nadine? ¿Y qué haría Rosalie? ¿Se iría a otra compañía? ¿Bailaría con Aro o Marcus? Pensar en aquella posibilidad le hirvió la sangre.

Tenía que hacerla regresar. Era demasiado joven, pero... ¿qué derecho tenía él a obligarla? Un hombre justo no perseguía a la mujer que lo había abandonado. Y, además, estaba el orgullo. No, no lo haría.

¿Cómo que no?, Pensó de repente. Dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a casa.

¿Cómo que no?

Rosalie aparcó el coche de alquiler frente a la casa y se quedó en el interior con el motor encendido. La casa tenía dos plantas, y estaba construida con madera de cedro y cristal.

«Una obra impresionante, tío Jasper», decidió. Ciertamente, su tío había hecho un trabajo magnífico al diseñar esa casa. Las líneas arquitectónicas se combinaban a la perfección con un inteligente uso del espacio abierto.

Tragó saliva y se preguntó por centésima vez cómo afrontar la situación. Todas las alternativas que se había planteado en el avión le parecían absurdas o inútiles en ese momento.

—Emmett, he pensado que deberíamos hablar... — dijo en voz alta, y apoyó la frente en el volante—. Hola, Emmett, pasaba por aquí y he pensado en venir a saludarte — «muy original», pensó.

«Hazlo y ya está», se ordenó a sí misma. «Sal del coche, llama a su puerta y deja que ocurra». Respondiendo a una llamada del cerebro, apagó el motor y salió rápidamente del coche.

Los seis escalones que conducían a la puerta principal parecían altísimos. Rosalie tomó aire, como hacía antes de ejecutar un jeté, y los subió.

«Ahora llama», se ordenó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. «Levanta la mano, ciérrala en un puño y golpea la puerta». Le costó varios minutos conseguirlo, pero al fin lo hizo.

Esperó con la respiración contenida. No hubo respuesta. Golpeó con más fuerza y esperó, y esperó...

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el suspense, agarró el pomo y lo giró. Casi dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Las cerraduras de Manhattan eran más familiares...

La salita parecía ocupar toda la planta baja. La pared trasera era toda de cristal, y dejaba ver una vista impresionante del océano Pacífico. Por un momento, Rosalie olvidó su ansiedad ante aquel paisaje. Había visto muchos otros edificios diseñados por su tío, pero aquel era una obra maestra.

El suelo era de madera, embellecido con algunas alfombras color de antes. No había cuadros en las paredes. La vista del mar ya era una muestra de arte suficiente. Tampoco había muchos objetos de adorno. Había un bar con estanterías llenas de botellas y vasos de colores, y un gran piano de caoba en el extremo de la sala. Rosalie se acercó y hojeó la partitura.

En los márgenes de las notas pudo ver la letra de Emmett. La escritura rusa era ininteligible, pero el solfeo no le era desconocido y empezó a tocar la melodía.

¿Sería el nuevo ballet? Prestó atención a la desconocida música que provocaban sus dedos.

McCarty era increíble, pensó. No conocía a nadie más que trabajara tanto como él.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba? Se volvió y miró la habitación de nuevo. ¿Habría vuelto a Nueva York? ¡No podía haber dejado la puerta abierta y la partitura de su ballet en el piano! Miró su reloj y recordó que todavía se guiaba por la hora de la Costa Este.

Santo Cielo..., pensó apurada mientras calculaba la diferencia horaria. En California todavía era muy temprano. ¡Demasiado temprano! Quizá seguía en la cama.

Muy lentamente se acercó a las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. No podía subir. Apretó los labios. ¿Y si lo llamara? Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar con un gruñido. ¿Qué podría decirle? «Yujuu... , ¡Emmett, es hora de levantarse!». Se llevó los dedos a la boca para reprimir una risa nerviosa.

Respiró profundamente y, poniendo una mano en la barandilla, empezó a subir.

Emmett abrió la puerta doble de cristal que daba a la playa y entró en la salita.

Respiraba con agitación y tenía la camiseta empapada de sudor. El duro ejercicio había ayudado, y en esos momentos podía pensar con mucha más claridad. Subiría al baño y se daría una ducha, y luego pasaría el día trabajando en su nuevo ballet. Los planes para ir a Nueva York a buscar a Rosalie eran los de un loco, decidió.

En mitad de la salita se detuvo. Podía oler esa esencia tan familiar a flores silvestres. Dios... ¿Nunca podría librarse de ella?

¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle eso? ¿Por qué lo atormentaba allá donde fuera? La maldijo con furia. ¡Ya había tenido bastante!

Levantó el auricular y marcó el número de Rosalie en Nueva York. Sin la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle, esperó ciego de ira a que contestase. Al final soltó otra maldición y colgó.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿En la academia? Negó con la cabeza. ¡Alice! Pues claro, ¿a qué otro sitio podía haber ido?

Volvió a agarrar el teléfono, pero cuando llevaba marcados cuatro números, un ruido lo llamó la atención. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia las escaleras. Rosalie bajaba los escalones y también ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente.

—Aquí estás... —dijo ella, esperando que su voz no fuera la de una estúpida—. Te estaba buscando.

Con mucho cuidado, Emmett colgó el auricular.

—¿Sí?

Aunque su respuesta no fue muy cortés, ella bajó el resto de los escalones.

—Sí. La puerta estaba abierta... Espero que no te importe que haya entrado.

—No.

Ella no podía estarse quieta de los nervios y concentró todo su esfuerzo en una sonrisa.

—He visto que has empezado a componer un nuevo ballet.

—He empezado, sí —hablaba con lentitud y precaución, sin dejar de mirarla.

Incapaz de soportar aquella mirada, Rosalie se volvió y paseó por la sala.

—Es un lugar precioso. Siempre me ha encantado el océano. Una vez estuvimos en una casa frente al Pacífico en

Japón — empezó a divagar, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero necesitaba llenar el silencio con palabras.

Emmett permaneció callado, observando su espalda mientras ella miraba hacia el mar. Al poco rato, se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso y relajó los músculos. No había oído nada de lo que Rosalie había dicho.

—¿Has venido para disfrutar de la vista? —le preguntó él de repente.

Ella puso una mueca de dolor, pero recompuso su expresión antes de darse la vuelta.

—He venido para verte a ti —le dijo—. Hay cosas que quiero decirte.

—Muy bien —Emmett hizo un gesto de invitación con las manos—. Dímelas.

—Oh, claro —ese gesto la puso rígida—. Siéntate.

Él arqueó las cejas al oír aquella orden, pero fue hasta el sofá y se sentó.

—Ya estoy sentado.

—¿Te entrenas para ser insufrible, McCarty? ¿O es algo natural en ti?

Emmett guardó silencio unos segundos, y se recostó entre los cojines.

—¿Has recorrido seis mil kilómetros para decirme eso?

— Y algo más —replicó Rosalie —. No tengo intención de que me anules, ni profesional ni personalmente. Primero hablaremos de la danza.

— Por supuesto —Emmett levantó las manos y las dejó caer—. Por favor, continúa.

—Soy una buena bailarina y lo seguiré siendo seas tú mi pareja o no. En la compañía puedes obligarme a que baile hasta la extenuación, y yo lo haré porque tú eres el director.

—Soy consciente de ello.

Rosalie le clavó la mirada.

—Pero ahí se acaban las órdenes. No eres tú quien dirige mi vida. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi decisión y mi responsabilidad. Si decido acostarme con una docena de amantes o vivir como una ermitaña, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Eso crees? —su tono era frío, y aunque no se había movido, los ojos le brillaban con furia.

—Te conozco —Rosalie se acercó un paso a él—. Hasta que sea el momento de iniciar un compromiso, nadie podrá decirme cómo tengo que vivir. Nadie se atrevería a hacerlo contigo, McCarty. Jamás lo permitirías. Bueno, pues yo tampoco

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo fijamente y después apoyó las manos en las caderas.

— Si crees que voy a ser una niña buena y voy a hacer mi equipaje solo porque tú me lo digas, estás muy equivocado. No soy una niña, y nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer —mientras hablaba, Rosalie había seguido dando algún paso más hacia él—. Siempre esperas de la gente que acaten tus órdenes sin rechistar. Pues más te vale prepararte para un cambio, porque no pienso dejarme avasallar por ti, Emmett. Y no me iré a vivir contigo sin más. Si de verdad me quieres, tendrás que casarte conmigo. Eso es —se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

Emmett se enderezó y se levantó lentamente.

—¿Es eso un ultimátum?

—Puedes estar seguro.

—Comprendo —la observó pensativo—. Parece que no me dejas elección. ¿Quieres casarte en Nueva York?

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero la cerró al no encontrar palabras. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar.

—Bueno, sí... eso creo.

—¿Tienes pensada una pequeña ceremonia o algo grandioso?

El ímpetu de su discurso se había esfumado, y se quedó mirándolo, muy confundida.

— No... No lo sé. No había pensado en...

—Bueno, puedes pensarlo en el avión, ¿no? —le dedicó una extraña sonrisa—. ¿Quieres que haga ya las reservas?

— Sí. No —dijo cuando él se volvió hacia el teléfono. Emmett ladeó la cabeza y esperó —. Está bien, adelante —ella se acercó a los ventanales y contempló el mar. ¿Por qué todo le parecía equivocado?

—Rosalie —dijo él y esperó a que lo mirara—. Te dije que te quería, como también se lo dije a muchas mujeres cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Las palabras significan mucho para mí.

Ella tragó saliva y sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. Parecía que el espacio entre los dos aumentaba.

—No te he demostrado mis sentimientos — siguió diciendo él—. Me hacías sentir torpe e incómodo, y eso para un bailarín es muy difícil de admitir. Si no hubiese sido tan torpe, te habría dicho que mi vida sin ti no es nada. Te habría dicho que eres el corazón que la alimenta, los músculos y los huesos que la mueven. Te habría dicho que sin ti no hay más que dolor y soledad. Te habría dicho que mi mayor anhelo y necesidad es ser tu pareja, tu amante, tu marido... Pero... —negó con la cabeza—, me hacías sentir torpe, y solo pude decirte que te quería, esperando que fuera suficiente.

—¡Emmett! —corrió hacia él, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

Los dos se llenaron con la felicidad que les volvía a brindar su unión.

—Cuando te vi bajando las escaleras, pensé que era un sueño o que me había vuelto loco.

—Pensaba que estarías durmiendo.

—¿Durmiendo? No he podido conciliar el sueño desde que me dejaste —la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. No lo hagas nunca más. Ódiame, grítame si quieres, pero no vuelvas a dejarme.

La respuesta de Rosalie fue tan salvaje y acalorada como él esperaba. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, inundada por el violento deseo que le hizo besarlo con desesperación. Y el deseo trajo consigo una avalancha de sensaciones: su sabor, su olor, la suavidad de su pelo...

—Te deseo —le susurró ella—. Te quiero.

Sintió cómo él le bajaba la cremallera de la espalda y cómo el vestido caía al suelo.

Emmett dejó escapar un suave gruñido mientras le acariciaba los costados.

— Demasiado pequeña, Lyubovnitsa, siempre he temido hacerte daño.

— Soy una bailarina —le recordó ella, estremeciéndose al tacto de sus manos contra la fina seda de la blusa—. Fuerte como un roble —se acostaron en el sofá con sus cuerpos entrelazados—. Yo siempre he temido confiar en ti, amarte... y perderte.

—Los dos hemos temido lo mismo — dijo él—. Pero eso se acabó.

Rosalie deslizó la mano bajo su camiseta y la posó sobre su corazón.

McCarty... ¿Cuántos años se había pasado adorando a esa leyenda viva? Y al fin era suyo. Y ella suya. Le presionó la mano en el pecho y supo que era así. Sonrió y le dio un largo beso en el cuello.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Mmm?

—¿En serio vas a aceptar el ultimátum?

—Lo he pensado. Estabas tan furiosa que lo mejor será complacerte.

—Oh... ¿Lo harás? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

— Sí, pero no te permitiré tener a una docena de amantes —le pasó los labios por la curva de la mandíbula—. Creo que tendrás suficiente conmigo.

—Tal vez —dijo ella, y suspiró cuando él empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

— Voy a ser un marido muy celoso. Poco razonable, incluso violento... — inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió—. Será muy difícil convivir conmigo. ¿Sigues queriendo que haga las reservas para el vuelo?

Rosalie abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero hazlo mañana.

Fin

* * *

**hola espero ke el final les haya agradado y si no fue asi siento la decepcion.. pero hay ke comprender ke la historia no me pertenecia y debido a eso no le cambie nada.. graxias de todos mo2 x haber seguido la historia hasta este punto.. x los review las alertas (ke fueron muuuuuuuxass jeje :) y los favoritos... y espero algun review ehh... les deseo lo mejor en este 2011 pasenla a toda magia... **

**cuidence **

**bye kisses**


End file.
